


【锤基】铁骨铮铮劳菲森

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 76,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 设定：总裁前期渣男锤x总是受气小媳妇儿（x）基，年龄差主线：私设极多ABO，结婚离婚又结婚，先闹在甜He基因配对：越高越舒服，100%是唯一论（百分百AO生育率极高）腺体手术：不再受信息素困扰，有后遗症顶级言论：每年会有顶级Alpha榜单，自然，也会有民间自发性组织的Omega榜单二次发育：怀孕后有着极小几率腺体二次发育分化期：十四到十八岁，abo性格后天决定，故没有太多的第二性阶级矛盾
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

——  
第一章

离家出走。

顶级Alpha索尔奥丁森，总害怕拿捏不住自己的强大Omega，故，日常习惯性打击。

也许昏话说多了就变成了习惯。

“你就是个生孩子工具，不生一窝你别想跑。”  
“你没有别的用，张开腿取悦我。”

这些话听起来不太真实，洛基打开手边的啤酒，这是第四罐了，真是无比美味，在啤酒前他喝了不少的漂亮调味酒，此刻晕乎乎的。  
啤酒——人间尤物。

没人管他放纵喝酒真是太爽了，反正他闻起来没味儿了，放肆到凌晨三点，烂醉的倒在吧台上，也不会有太多人打他主意。

真好。

另一边就没有这么好了。

索尔刚回家，他看着家里乱成一片心头不爽，喊了好几声洛基，却没有人回答。家里有三个孩子，最大的只有五岁，最小的才刚刚五月。大女儿和二女儿同他大眼瞪小眼，小儿子爽朗的发出啼哭声。

大女儿冲上来狠狠的踹了索尔一脚，一脸凶残，然后下一秒却没有忍住脸上掉下来金豆豆，哭着说：“我不要你，我要daddy！！”

于是，全家的小孩被打开了开关，全体哇哇大哭，两个女孩喊daddy的尖叫和一个婴儿的哭闹就像交响曲。

索尔拿出手机，拨打丈夫的电话，他发誓一定要好好教训洛基一顿，他感觉那个混蛋可能把孩子们扔在家一天一夜，天啊，哪个Omega能像他这么不懂事不顾家！

您拨打的用户已关机。

操。  
索尔暗骂，认命的哄起孩子，大女儿抽着鼻涕哭到，“爸爸，我们好饿。”

“Daddy去哪了？”索尔拿着牛奶一边热一边问。

大女儿没接话，二女儿却凑了过来，“Daddy说他该走了。”小丫头擦擦眼泪，撇了嘴，“可我想吃daddy做的饭。”

索尔把牛奶递给两个女儿，把奶瓶抱着喂给小儿子，然后手忙脚乱的拿起辅食。天啊，五个月大该吃多少？

他正心慌，小女儿哇的哭出来，喊着她好饿，只有牛奶吃不饱，冰箱里连饼干都没有，索尔翻天覆地找出了一根香肠。

他忙死了，加班一天一夜，下午刚到家，就都是什么乱七八糟的。洛基呢？服了，怎么都不知道看着孩子，也不说干嘛去。

他突然害怕不是出什么事了吧，又打了一个电话，终于有人接听了。

索尔破口大骂：“你死哪了？！赶紧滚回来！”  
对面滴的挂断了。  
索尔怒意上头，又打过去：“你想干嘛——！”  
对面彬彬有礼，“我是医生，这位先生半夜送来抢救，地址是xx医院1111室，如您方便请立刻前来。”

索尔傻了，拿起车钥匙飞奔到医院，被告知根本没有1111这个房间，他再打过去，电话没人接了。

洛基捧着手机，冲着酒保说了句，“谢谢。”

他在吧台睡了一晚上，腰酸背痛，却是他这几年来睡的最安心的一个晚上。

没有垃圾话，没有大Alpha主义，没有哭个不停的Baby。

简直幸福死了。

他按了按后颈，不完全手术，现在已经没味儿了，还需要一次就可以完全去除腺体，这种分次手术最安全，不太疼，甚至在下一次前，也还有可能反悔。

他当然不是为了反悔，他只是怕疼，洛基又一次安慰自己。

散了会儿步，一辆辣眼的豪车出现在眼前，索尔奥丁森怒气冲冲的从上面下来，抓住他的手腕，喊到，“你又作什么呢？！赶紧回家，小屁孩们叫唤的烦死了。”

洛基感慨，当年真是眼瞎。

“松手，”洛基甩开索尔， “弄疼我了，有病吧。”

索尔不喜欢纠缠，直接用最快的方法，成结伴侣信息素压制，释放气息让Omega腿软下跪，乖乖老实的气味。

洛基不为所动，他闻不见味儿。

看这逼的表情都知道是用了信息素压制，洛基翻了个白眼，“索尔，自己嗅嗅”他把脖子靠到Alpha鼻尖，这动作挺危险的，不过现在没事。“你是不是屁都闻不见，宝贝儿，我不会发情了，爽不爽？”

索尔傻了。

洛基回到自己小公寓的时候，很久没住的房子有一些浮尘。

“咳咳——”  
嗓子好难受，割去腺体果然对Omega身体有不小的伤害。

但心里很爽，他随意的瘫倒在床上，打开手机订了外卖，点了一支烟，猛吸了两口，按在床头柜上。

太他妈的爽了。

连烟灰缸都不用找，也就不用他去洗，烟灰按在桌子上，他想擦就擦，不想擦就不收，啤酒圈在怀里，垃圾就堆在地上，外卖到了，几点饿了几点吃，吃完打包扔进垃圾桶。

太美妙了，洛基感慨，然后抱住自己的头，笑了两声，突然就失声哭了出来。

一点也不美妙——好难过，好难过。  
感觉缺了什么，空荡荡的，他的甜心们还吃的好么？索尔从不会做饭，丫头们的口味却那么刁。

什么鬼东西，不要去想他们——别去想，不要再过那种委屈日子了。  
太委屈了，快想想，快想想垃圾话，坚持下来自己毅然离开的决心。

“别整天摆弄有的没得，你什么都做不好。”  
“daddy，我们好爱爸爸，他给我们买xxx”

OK  
他活了。  
去他妈的奥丁森家的每一个，大的小的都滚蛋，一个比一个没良心，臭狗屎，他明天要去找份新工作。

索尔在回家终于找到合适保姆后，打开电脑第一条，是洛基发来的电子离婚协议书。

他暴躁的挠头，他的洛基走了，他的伴侣突然跑了，撇下三个小孩，做了腺体切除手术，现在要和他快乐离婚。

他做错了什么？？？工资卡不是一直有好好交给洛基！？逢年过节的礼物没有少过吧！？家庭旅行还是很频繁吧！？他最近是加了几天的班，但还是很老实的回家，从不外宿啊。

他用着他笨重的脑子想不出来，怎么了？洛基是，是怎么了？

洛基怎么了？  
洛基怎么了？  
想不明白啊！  
真是奇怪的Omega，他们可是相合度100%的配对，是彼此的唯一啊，那做爱超爽的，他们五年抱仨啊！夫妻生活那么和谐，没腺体了可就不爽了，所以为什么去切了腺体呢？

索尔想不明白。

他们相亲认识的，洛基当时忙着到处相亲，索尔相亲前全做配对测试，低于95%的一律不见，鬼使神差相到了100%的对方。

两边得知这个消息的时候都惊呆了，就这么轻松的找到人生唯一，简直了，童话故事么。

洛基很开心很开心，恰逢家庭问题缺钱，需要帮助，而索尔是位全球皆知的顶级Alpha，洛基也觉得自己很骄傲，他是世界上最棒男人之一的命中注定。

索尔像主心骨一样，支撑着他解决所有拿不准的问题，他又一次恢复活力，热情的献上亲吻，成结标记后，热恋期就怀上了宝宝。

他挺着肚子参加的婚礼，索尔在婚房扒下他的裤子，亲吻着孕育两人共同创造的小生命。

索尔为他带上戒指，告诉他，我们是彼此的爱人，彼此的唯一。

索尔把礼物和工资卡递到他手里，跟他讲，“我的一切属于你，亲爱的。”

索尔扯着他的耳朵骂，“你能不能让孩子安静下来！你个废物！”

洛基突然就惊醒了。  
眼睛边上，是一小滩湿渍。

他五年没有去工作了，索尔足够有钱，一直养着他，让洛基有大把的时间浪费挥霍。

洛基为这个家付出了很多，他辞去了工作，洛基曾是猎头公司疯抢的珠宝设计师，索尔说保姆带大的孩子会胆怯，所以一直都是洛基留在家里看孩子，三个，他一个除了工作什么都不会的人，慢慢学会了做饭打扫讲故事。

而索尔从看不见这些，索尔总觉得这个家不需要洛基那一点点的可怜工资，所以洛基就该留在家里看孩子，这是洛基的最好的归宿。

索尔满脑子都是狗屎，洛基愤懑的想到，他想先开一家工作室，在刷索尔卡的时候，发现卡被停掉了。

洛基笑笑，真绝情呢。  
然后躺回了自己的小房间。

现在怎么办，他没有存款 他从来没想过洗索尔的钱存起来。

他的钱只够他在吃半个月外卖。

洛基把戒指和项链卖了。带了五年，说没有感情是假的，可就应该像感情一样，想好了，立刻准备好丢掉。

那还是他亲手设计的款式。

项链戒指是定制款，打了不少折扣。他想了想卖去典当行，和那里的老板说好，要是转手，必须拿出今天10倍的钱卖掉。

这是他唯一的请求。如果他回来取，他也会给十倍的酬金。

洛基劝自己，他一辈子不会再花这个冤枉钱。和索尔的结婚信物早该抛弃。

他找了一份教成人画画的工作，其实儿童班工资更高也相对轻松，可他就是再也不想带孩子了。

其实他挺想自己的三个宝贝的。虽然是三个小没良心，他那么努力的去疼爱三个小坏蛋，却不知道是哪一步做错了，三个家伙都喜欢索尔爸爸，那他算什么？既然这样，那就让他们跟着索尔吧，他一个都不要。

没有谁是谁的唯一。

索尔在盯着洛基，只是猛一下子状况太突然，他还不知道为什么洛基就走了。也不知道为什么会收到离婚合约，每一次吵架都是他先去认错，他经常说话太过太凶，虽然是无心之言，但却实是会伤人，可这一次怎么回事？

他仔细想了半天，他真的没做错什么，今天去找洛基的时候脾气大，是因为他刚给洛基打完电话说要加班一天一夜，洛基居然当天夜里把孩子全丢家里了。

如果没有计算错，应该是把孩子全部哄睡后离开的，他早上到家就是三个找不到daddy的魔头。

五个月的孩子，三岁的孩子，五岁的孩子。

小孩子是很脆弱的，万一呢，万一有个万一，小孩子全死在家里怎么办？洛基想过吗？洛基疯了么？他知道洛基结婚前是个很疯的性格，这都五年了，都有小孩了，为什么还是个不知轻重的混蛋性子？

所以他说话又难听了，可是，不能老因为小性子拿孩子开玩笑啊。已经是很多年的伴侣了，什么不能坐下平静的说呢？

瞎跑什么。

索尔发现洛基把项链戒指卖掉了，他赎回的时候，典当老板告诉他十倍价格，索尔算了算，洛基换的钱最多够他放纵的过半晌。

可是索尔知道，洛基是经历过辛苦日子的，这笔钱，或许也够他永远的离开自己。

他有点慌了，腺体，腺体一旦割去，omega的寿命极易折损，这也是为什么有了这项技术也很少有人去做手术的原因。

索尔慌了。

割去腺体的omega，无法在接受信息素的滋养，也无法被标记生育，甚至会伤害生命和普通的生理所需，一个不完整，失去第二性征的人。

洛基讨厌他到这种地步么？

他找到了那家成人画室，在外面看着他的omega，很漂亮，身材高挑，指导时神采飞扬，下课后他等到洛基，他拉住男人的胳膊，“要…谈一谈么？”

洛基站定，“没什么好聊的了。”  
“为什么啊？怎么了？你自己在家委屈了么？回家吧…”  
“我不会回去了。”  
“别闹啦，都是我的错。宝宝们都很想你。”

“时间久了就会忘记，”洛基笑了笑，“五岁的孩子什么都不会记得，等他们十五岁，我就是街边的陌生人。”

索尔死死拉着洛基，“你告诉我，你告诉我…告诉我为什么啊。”

他们去了一家咖啡店，索尔喜欢的，洛基看了眼点单，已经不是现在的他能支付起的生活了。

这样不是很对么，他们本来就不是一个世界的，非要为了什么百分百这种傻话，而硬要去凑成一个家庭呢？

洛基本来只是想找个照顾自己的，温柔体贴的伴侣。他的人生里从不该有伺候别人照顾丈夫的选项。

谁让他也算是是顶级设计师？他的工作能力极强，他就应该早早割去腺体，不该对什么，什么破烂的爱情抱有幻想。

他们不合适。

100%只是一个骗局。

从来没有感情基础，从来没有过交集的人，哪怕基因配对是100%，也不合适。

降价至负数。

第二章

*注-孩子的名字取自北欧神话：大女儿五岁.曼妮，二女儿三岁.莫莉（索尔的儿子曼尼与莫迪）小儿子五月大.尼尔（八足神驹斯莱布尼尔）

咖啡的味道有些变化。  
洛基知道索尔想说些什么，但他懒得搭理，很明显的不想搭理，故一言不发。

索尔拿出了那条项链和戒指，眼巴巴的看着洛基，看起来有些委屈。

“洛基！你，你怎么连这个都不要了。”

“因为结束了。索尔，我懒得和你绕弯子，我很累。”洛基揉了揉太阳穴，疲惫感太明显了，身体这么累，全都是拜混蛋奥丁森所赐。

“别这么任性。”  
“我没有和你开玩笑，索尔，你不是想知道我为什么要离婚么？我讨厌你，讨厌你这奇奇怪怪的口气，我受够了。”

“我口气怎么了？我就说了一句别任性，洛基，我那天早上是口气不好！可你想想为什么？！我回到家，家里乱成一片，你的电话打不通，打通了你让人骗我你出事了！我急死了，你倒好，你在外面玩了一夜就是你出事了！？”

洛基抿了口咖啡，感觉心脏里酸酸的，他抬眼告诉索尔，“我是个混蛋，照顾不好这个家，快离婚吧。”

“我很累，我现在不想和你说了，不用有那么多顾忌，我不要孩子。财产…也算了吧。”

“你到底在闹什么脾气？”

洛基抬头，“我厌烦了。家庭，孩子，你，都让我烦躁。”  
“索尔，我只是个人，不是圣母，我随时都会选择放弃。别逼我了，我很客气，没有缠着你要东要西是我有素质。”

洛基顿了顿，“还是你觉得我这样太假？不能和平离婚，那我要一部分的婚后财产，请别这么缠着我。”

“孩子，孩子全归你就好。他们不喜欢我。”

其实是很难缠的小鬼头们——曼妮讨厌所有的慢性子，莫莉不喝茉莉花茶，尼尔小坏蛋喜欢在爸爸准备做爱的时候大哭。

索尔拉住洛基的手，“没有的事，我觉得他们只爱你。我们都爱你。”

洛基感觉越来越不舒服，他今天才预约的下半场手术，快到时间了，他不可以错过自己的腺体切除手术。

他有些烦躁的摆手说下次再说吧，索尔拉了一下没有拉到，洛基就已经一路小跑的去了楼下。

他要等公交车，明明可以让索尔送他一程的，可是他要去医院摘腺体，不希望横生变故。

索尔看着洛基那个背影，脆弱又孤独的站在公交站牌下，白炽灯的光打在洛基的背上，这个时间估计只有末班车了，他慢条斯理的下去，想要搭话载上洛基一截。

可是他还没有走到楼下，那个脆弱的身影骤然倒下了。

很突然。

洛基昏倒了，索尔焦急的把人送到医院，却发现洛基今天预约了手术，医生明显对洛基先生很熟，安抚了句，现在是正常情况 ，就直接将人送手术室了。

索尔也没细想，办好一切住院手续，等着洛基的手术结束早点醒来。他刚刚坐下在塑料椅子上，就后背发冷的想起这可能是什么手术。

手里的病历本，颤巍巍的打开看了第一页，上面明晃晃的写着，“腺体切除手术二次收尾。”

索尔那一刻疯了，硬闯进了手术室的大门，那都惊着医生了。他像个无助的孩子流下眼泪，害怕的问，“没有做完吧……还能有腺体么？”

索尔的突然闯入让一切没有收拾干净。但是手术已经到了最后的步骤，他猜，很小可能……并没有切的很干净。

“开什么玩笑、你想侮辱现代医学么？要是没有切干净，我们一屋子医生都该割掉！”医生瞟了一个白眼，“嘁，快从手术室出去，你这种Alpha我们见多了！把Omega逼到割腺体才能离婚。手术室是无菌的，你闯进来是事故，你想他出事死在手术台上么？！”

医生们看着Alpha被保安架走，拿着手术刀的医生又将刀口一次消毒：“还顶级Alpha，呸。我看就是个人渣。”

索尔失魂落魄的出来……不敢相信，不敢相信。他居然，亲手把洛基送到医院，送进手术室，送走他们之间还堪堪能挽救的基因关系。

如果他自私聪明一点的把人带回家，用软软的床和温和的笑容把人照顾好，也许洛基不会那么生气，也许这个事情能够翻篇。

当然这不对，他就该带人来医院。

可如果他在对洛基的事情上稍微上心一点点，那怕关心一下什么手术，就不可能把他送上手术台。

索尔内心说不出的难受，自责，浓烈的——他大概知道，为什么，为什么洛基要离婚。

他这样的爱人一定会惹人厌烦的。  
他的家庭是他亲手断送的。

洛基不知道什么时候已经从场闹剧里面获得了快乐。他只是半麻醉，但在索尔冲进来的时候，他在那里装死。

不知道怎么面对，他还害怕横生变故，他甚至还担心自己被惹急了的Alpha绑住囚禁起来，他为了不要被强硬的态度带回家还在袖口藏了刀片。

可他唯独没有想到，索尔送他来医院送他来手术台，送他切掉腺体，这一切，都如他所愿。

他在起身后，正收拾东西准备离开。看看，一个能决定他未来身体状况的手术，也只是一个小手术 他甚至不需要在病房里躺一会儿，就要去面对全部的麻烦。

索尔不在。  
走了。  
走了。  
走了。

哈哈哈，还有脸问他为什么离婚啊索尔奥丁森？他要死了！他很可能后天就死掉！他的身体已经变成了未知数，不是他好好珍惜努力养生就能快快乐乐活到老了！

他怎么这么不是滋味啊……  
洛基走进卫生间，他害怕别人看见他的脆弱，他蹲下身子抱住头，难受的低声哭泣起来。

他为什么这么傻。

他也想和基因100%生活，他也会舒服。他也喜欢自己的三个孩子，他也会期待白首偕老。他甚至傻傻的期待，他割去一半的腺体，被索尔得知后，他可以被强硬的管制起来。所以他挑衅一般的告诉奥丁森，你闻不见了吧。

他在伤害自己的身体来祈求索尔最后的关注。

而他失败的一塌糊涂。

如果可以下班后给他一个吻，如果可以夸夸他做饭进步，如果可以度假的时候少接几个电话，如果可以认可他让他的作品继续发光，如果可以抱抱他——

他很容易哄的。无论他怎么闹，他也只是想被更多倾注关爱和疼惜。

原来索尔从来就不懂。  
跌打误撞，他的闹着离婚的想法，原来这么这么的正确。

离婚就好，那冷冰冰的生活就不会在继续，甚至就如他的性格一样更加绝情彻底，他甚至不会得到那个生活了。

他本来就有毛病，他早就不该软弱的去抱着那种被索尔珍惜的想法。

难道这五年还不够“珍惜”他么？！

连最后都做得好棒啊索尔奥丁森！这个混球把医院的单签了——  
签了！签这个干嘛混蛋！这么闲为什么不去签个披萨？！他的法律上的伴侣，为他割掉有着互相标记的腺体手术付账。这简直是世界上最恶心好笑的事情！他就像电视上那无聊的偶像剧里，被割掉腺体惩罚，玩腻的包养小宠物，为女主来前随便铺垫男主冷血性格的NPC！啊，这操蛋的世界。为什么他满脑子都是这种蠢货东西！因为他整整五年就是像个白痴一样靠这些打发时间！

洛基自暴自弃的抓着自己的头发，狠狠的掐自己，妄图脑子能清醒一些，他简直是个废物，彻头彻尾的！

洛基回到小公寓的时候，前所未有的脑子清醒。

他不能——他不能再这么下去了。

不能再这么傻气了，离婚已经是提上日程出现在眼前的事情了，不再是他说着玩的筹码。

孩子，抚养权就算了。但是不能不见，只要还见面，那群小孩就不会忘记他，至少五岁的曼妮不会。曼妮已经是懂事的大姑娘了。

还有钱，现在身体不好，需要存款，他不能傻傻的在不存钱不要财产。他伺候了索尔五年，那本来就是共同财产，他必须拿，为了他自己。

然后在网络上靠着以前的人气先慢慢恢复元气，他太久没有打造过艺术品，已经不是太了解现在的流行风向。毕竟这五年他连展馆都很少去，索尔喜欢户外运动他就陪着去户外。接触珠宝奢侈品等，只能去商场看看每一季的新品再顺便刷刷索尔的卡。

要做的事情实在是太多了。

不如先从打扫这个小公寓开始，这个地方太脏了。洛基擦了擦住桌子，擦去了前几天留在床头柜上的烟灰。在收拾家务中，慢慢的平静了下来。

他在网上定了一束花，还有一盆盆栽。然后泡了一杯咖啡瘫在小沙发里，天已经黑了。

真好，一个人睡觉，在有着淡香味的房间，自己一个人。

洛基看了眼明天的教案，眼尖看见了一份寄拍工作，想了想，高个子omega，身材年龄他都合适，打包了照片发了简历。他站到镜子前面，上下扫了自己几眼，洛基啊洛基——你真是太帅了。

他可曾经是校园王子！又是全校最强的优等生，拿过整整四年的奖学金！差一点被星探找去出道的漂亮omega！

翻箱倒柜找到了四箱子曾经的作品手稿，看着当年那些张扬的作品，慢慢勾起了嘴角。

这大概是，最近最开心的时间。  
等到他终于感觉有些累，看了眼表，居然已经快十点了，他果然属于工作和自己，而不是聒噪的家庭。

他当年很出色的，只是那一年太过倒霉，母亲一直怀疑他不婚主义，重病又希望看他结婚，他干脆想相亲来的一定最快，鬼使神差的遇上索尔。当然，他们一开始毫无感情基础，可是omega天生的会为100%沉沦。索尔希望他像个上流社会乖巧的omega，有本事却以家庭为重，他就努力的改变自己，慢慢忘了自己曾经的模样。

他已经算是和索尔好好的过日子了，让他的每一任前男友知道了都会惊掉眼球，原来那个脾气大事多，争强好胜的和个alpha似的洛基劳菲森，会有一天哼着摇篮曲做蛋包饭。

去死吧，想想都让人恶心！  
洛基洗了把脸，瘫在他的小床上，他往床上喷了香水，前调有一股酒精味，辛辣，慢慢是木头香，带着性感。他闻着就莫名其妙的脸红了，在枕头上趴了很久，用鼻子轻轻的嗅。

他觉得很熟悉，慢慢眼角就湿润了，使劲猛吸了一口这个气味。  
这个味道很像索尔。

可是他闻不到了…再也闻不见索尔的味道了。失去腺体的omega自然是什么也闻不到了。只记得和这个味道很像，真讨厌…真讨厌！！这支香水叫什么名字？

洛基看了一眼，呵，脏话？真他妈想骂脏话！

他举起香水瓶“嘭”的就砸在地上，玻璃瓶子瞬间碎掉了，辛辣混着木香，那股像极了索尔的味道瞬间就填满了整个房间！洛基拉开窗户，在半夜十一点，看着外面的满月，想起这是团圆的日子，鼻尖是过量的浓香，他突然就大哭了出来。

他根本就忘不掉！每分钟，每一秒！他用各种方法让自己坚强，不要去想着不要去在意，他不记得了！可他根本就是记得！根本就是在意！根本就是无法把自己从那五年的记忆里摘出去，他妈的，他过了五年的生活就那么操蛋！那么不知所措！就那么能逼疯自己！

他简直想把自己的头放进油锅里去炸一下，也好过现在满脑子说不清的思念和混乱！如果索尔奥丁森现在出现在自己的面前他一定要狠狠打上这个混蛋一巴掌！

“铛铛铛”的敲门声。

洛基看了眼门，大晚上11点花店跑来送花了么？  
他嗅嗅屋子里的味道，没有那么浓烈了，还算正常，然后擦了把眼泪，整理下了仪表，打开了门。

门外是一脸憔悴的索尔，黑眼圈快要掉到脸蛋上。

他刚刚张口，连“洛…”的声音都没有发出来，就挨了狠狠的一巴掌。

眼圈红红的洛基狠抽了他一巴掌。然后丝毫不留情的撞上了门，从屋子里传出来一句，“快滚。”

“洛基…别闹，你开门好不好，我们好好谈谈。”  
“现在，此刻，我不想和你谈。”洛基在门后顿了顿，“如果你欠打，我不介意现在出去再抽你几巴掌，你不要来自讨没趣，希望你下次来是带着拟好的离婚合约书。”

洛基不会骂脏话打人的，至少在索尔浅薄的认知里是这样的。

他的omega一直很乖。  
除了现在。

第三章

索尔之所以离开，是因为那个破公司又出了问题，最近在转型，一直工作一项项的堆的很重。

他是个责任感很重的人，除了他珍贵的小家，阿斯加德产业养着太多的家庭，他无法不去负担这些任务。

就比如今天这个时间，他离开了，紧急会议一结束，他就立刻找来了。他隐隐约约的觉得自己混蛋——他没有把洛基放在第一位。

他居然还好意思找过来，他自己都觉得自己傻逼。洛基变得很奇怪，可他却找不到去指责的资格。

100%是被吹嘘的很神的东西。

他们说Alpha会为了100%的Omega失去原则，会为了唯一的爱人没有下线，越强的Alpha越会疯狂的迁就，毕竟越强Alpha的Omega就总是越强大那类，多数是性格伶俐的美丽佳人。

Alpha们为了得到生理愉悦原始且本能的珍惜Omega。这很常见，在100%尤为常见。

索尔一直觉得自己特别幸福，他的Omega乖巧听话，想想朋友家的，那个辣透的男孩能把伴侣丢到窗外。

洛基很少和他对着干。  
他是一个乖巧的孩子，可能是年纪比自己小一些，在自己面前多是收敛，又憧憬尊敬些，在索尔面前尤为乖张。

实际上洛基的性格是很吵闹的，索尔并不是太了解，但是多少有所耳闻，知道洛基是小疯子，当然，人更相信自己的眼睛，他看见的洛基总是很乖。

洛基小性子多，喜欢撒娇和他对着干，但大多时候是个好孩子。  
因为索尔喜欢乖宝宝，他不太喜欢性格太冲麻烦事太多的情人。

其实离婚是个对他们来说都很合适的选项，索尔想了想，他被讨厌了，而洛基没有了腺体，他也得不到很久以前追逐的那种完美性爱体验。

他只是很感慨一点，原来他从没他自己想象中那么好，他不是个好丈夫，不值得托付。

但凡亲人做手术都不会不闻不问吧，当洛基割去腺体的时候一定很需要自己，而自己第一次知道时居然是停掉信用卡想把人逼回家。第二次跌打误撞错的更离谱，而在当时那个情况，他居然还是理智冷静的处理问题。

这么想来，他大概从没有爱过洛基，只是享受快感。而现在连快感都没有了。

他没有给洛基100%所该支付的爱与狂热。  
单纯消费过的快乐也不会回来。

那就离婚吧。  
对谁都好，省了纠缠，省了麻烦。

索尔又一次尝试着敲了敲门，嘴里喊到，“洛基，让我进去好嘛？我不会打扰你，我们坐下来谈谈离婚的事情。”

洛基压根就没离开过门后。

坐下来谈谈离婚。

连多哄自己一会儿也懒得哄了么。洛基苦笑了一下，在婚姻里，他真的是太失败了。

洛基打开门，冲着索尔笑道，“那我们好好谈一下吧。”

索尔如愿做进小公寓里，房间里很香，他皱眉说到，“有一些呛，你什么时候这么喜欢喷香水了？”

“我一直都喜欢收藏这个，只是你除了看一眼账单看看我多能花钱外，从不关心我买了什么。”

索尔揉了两下鼻子，洛基眼尖的看见说到，“很难闻么？”

“我不喜欢。”索尔诚实的答道。  
“哦～”洛基拉大窗户，“我也不喜欢，这和你的味儿特别像。”

索尔感觉被噎了下。

他开始列清单，转移话题，“这样……我给你一张卡。里面是足够多的钱，共同财产，抚养费和补偿。”  
“孩子我们可以轮流照顾，抚养权归我，你可以一个月负责三到五天。平时也随时都可以见孩子，不用担心。”

索尔签好一切合同，递给洛基笑着说，“还要补充什么嘛？”

洛基瞪着他说，“索尔，你出轨了么？”

索尔皱眉，“我没有闲工夫做那种事。”

“那补偿金是什么意思？”洛基看着那份文件，“如果你婚内出轨就老实一点的滚去净身出户。如果没有，这个补偿款看起来实在可笑。你不需要补偿我什么。”

“身体吧。腺体没了对你的身体并不好。”  
“那难道不该是我补偿你么？”腺体是我自己选择割去的，和你没有关系。”

索尔一脸烦躁，“你不想多要就划掉。”

洛基拿着原子笔呲啦的划掉，然后开口说到，“但我需要工作补偿金。”

“按我五年前最高薪资，打五年的给我。”

索尔盯着洛基，“你在做什么梦？你没有工作，我又不是你老板。”

“设计行业，最好最景气，我发展最好的时候嫁给你了。”洛基想了想，“是你不让我去工作的。没有算附加值，这个要求不算过分了。”  
“我已经三十岁了，没有存款，没有车房，只有这么个小小的公寓还是母亲留下的遗产。”洛基睁大眼睛笑笑，“我过分么？”

“你根本就不是能好好工作的性子。”索尔点了根烟，“如果你去工作，这五年时间，社会会给你够多的毒打，设计师总是最快被工厂淘汰的产品，他们要求你的工作性质永远前段新潮，你得不到五年的眷顾。”

“或许你说的没错，”洛基拿了瓶汽水，开瓶的时候有清脆好听的声音，“我连五年的婚姻保鲜期都做不到。可能工作也一样，那我们都折中一下，三年怎么样？”

洛基看着索尔，“你是不是早就想离婚了？”

“如果你不提，我觉得我这辈子都不会有这种想法。”

“还真够冠冕堂皇的。”

“是你提出来的，不是我，你甚至没有解释，自己去解除基因腺体标记，或许我才应该索要赔偿，亲爱的。”索尔想要找烟灰缸，但却找不到，烟灰已经快掉下来，洛基眼疾手快的把汽水瓶塞了过去，然后猛然惊醒。

他太习惯索尔的每一个动作实在寻求什么，遵循着本能习惯性的去满足alpha的要求。

他的半瓶汽水不能喝了。

洛基瞬间就脸色不好了，他顶嘴到，“想想你想带我回家的第一个动作，用信息素让我变老实，在这五年里你用过多少次这一招？我反抗不了时你喜欢做什么？嗯？我可以告你家暴吧。”

“你管那些叫打你家暴你…？？！”索尔生气的拍了拍桌子，“不过是调情——”  
“你从没问过我喜不喜欢！！！”

洛基狠狠的把文件摔在索尔脸上，这还是他第一次这么生气。“索尔奥丁森，我不缺一个爸爸！！”  
“你只喜欢做你喜欢的，你爽了就当作我也很开心，我讨厌你那么直男主义，你从来都是个看不见我的白痴，我对你的意义不过是床上那几刻钟，满足你那征服欲和肮脏快感！”

“你根本就不喜欢我，别说爱情了，连喜欢都不曾有过。我对你的意义不过是基因吻合的生理伴侣，一旦有一天现代科学告诉你，我只不过是高达99%，而你有更精准的100%出现了，你会毫不犹豫的离开。”

“我没有你那么理智，我需要的是爱人，而不是一串数字。所以我提出离开。”

“这个理由怎么样？”

洛基盯着索尔，男人觉得自己被彻底的看透了。

认识到自己其实不爱洛基，要比亲口听洛基说出来来的舒服多了。像是一张被呵护极好的面具突然撕裂，血淋淋的。

原来这个小家伙一直都清醒着，比自己还要清醒，然后一次次中彻底泯灭了那点情情爱爱，再走前伸出獠牙撕开他的面具来证实——看，你果然不爱我。

洛基原来这么聪明，这么不乖。  
从来不是他印象里那副该有的模样。

他们离婚了，索尔打过去了赔偿，在三个孩子还在期盼daddy回家做晚饭的时候，daddy再也不会回来住，也不会有什么可笑的睡前故事了。

索尔觉得自己整个人都死了。

与此同时，是公司成功转型的巨大庆祝，晚宴时他的身侧不在有教养良好的omega伴侣，他在那年又一次登上富人榜，可没什么人羡慕，所有人都知道他离婚了，顶尖Alpha的榜单上不在有他的名字。

婚姻失败。  
这足以让所有人在背后对他指指点点，嘲讽一句，“什么顶尖，听说他的omega连腺体都被逼的割掉了。”

会不会是家暴？人渣。  
据说他们有三个孩子呢。  
公司转型前离婚，简直是预谋啊，转型后可以分股份呢。  
你知道当年，老板都没有办那种大婚礼。  
还以为是什么珍惜娇妻。  
利用吧，利用吧，有钱人的肮脏。

“你在公司里要被传出200个负心汉臭男人的狗血故事了。”索尔的特助递上文件，他已经在公司工作了十多年，和索尔的关系甚至更像朋友。

索尔最近的状态确实不好。  
就像一个疲惫的大型动物，还是可以做出反应，但却很疲劳，家里变成冷冷清清只有一个人，没有人在做这个男人的温暖港湾。

这段不轰轰烈烈的感情生活，带来的后遗症就像温水煮青蛙。让奥丁森整个人都变得不舒坦起来，他近几日脾气暴躁，急需一些疏解。再去差遣帮他物色新情人的事情时，索尔自己都觉得自己是个渣男。

还是低于95%的见都不见，洛基骂得真对，他到底是要人还是要那个性快感？

但是和索尔的状况恰恰相反。洛基那边舒服极了，据说那个叫“LIE”的小众工作室正风生水起，在网络上因传奇的爱情故事还爆火一把。

洛基，逃离顶级Alpha的顶级Omega。

所有的民间榜单都可以看见这个名字，他太帅了，被一家平面硬广的公司招去做模特，成片率极高，被四处吹捧，索尔发现自己的揣测从来都是带着藐视。

洛基太厉害了，厉害的有一种让人觉得拿捏不住的感觉。索尔猛然想起来，他很久很久以前，就是觉得拿捏不住洛基，才费尽心思的去剥去那人身上的闪光点。

他会从掠夺洛基身上得到快感，希望那个美丽强的Omega为他臣服，变成他的东西。

从来不是洛基不可以，而是他希望，于是那个宠着他爱着他的小宝贝就真的掩去锋芒，乖巧的做他的伴侣。

在索尔累了一天回到家，莫莉因为他泡的茉莉花茶和爸爸大喊大叫时，索尔才突然怀念起之前的日子是有多么舒心。

他想洛基了，他可真是个混蛋。

可是索尔放不下脸面去问候，洛基活的那么光彩照人，他何必去自讨没趣？

洛基确实很开心，离婚未到一月，他现在每天活的都格外潇洒，太快乐了，唯一的缺点就是他有一点点想要去看孩子，但是最近也格外的忙，找不到时间去预约。

哎，心想也是很麻烦，明明是自己生出的宝宝，想要见面居然还要预约，想想就让人头疼。

这个电话是他正在看电影时打来的。

索尔的声音，带着些酒气，洛基听出来了，他照顾过无数次喝多的索尔，听到地址后想了很久，还是开车过去接人了。

索尔笑的像个傻孩子，“你来接我啦！”满身都是酒气，抓着他不清醒的说，“我好想你。”  
洛基把人扔到出租车上，骂道，“你罪有应得。”他把人丢回家，还没有睡的曼妮从二楼冲下来抱住洛基的脖子，这个动作让全家的小朋友都被惊醒，抱着洛基又开始演奏童声天然阿卡贝拉，大哭大闹圆舞曲。

索尔在迷迷糊糊里睁开眼睛，看见这幅场景，猛然以为回到了过去，拉过洛基就亲吻起来。还是很软，香香甜甜，洛基知不知道他是奶油汤味儿的？看起来火辣却甜到心里，最好的蛋糕师都做不出他这么美味的裱花。

索尔被洛基摔倒沙发上。

黑发绿眼的omega使劲擦擦嘴，眼睛红红，不可思议的看着索尔，骂道，“你他妈真恶心！”

索尔感觉瞬间清醒了大半，可他还没来的及解释，洛基摔门就走。

大门“嗙”的一声。  
他就彻底清醒了。

第四章

刷牙，洛基刷了要有三遍牙，一股酒气，一张臭嘴非要黏到他的脸上，恶心死了。

第三遍结束的时候他吐出来了。

但是前所未有的开心，他的心里除了愤怒和恶心没有任何其他可以称之为心动的感觉。

这还是第一次。

以往不论他多生气多气愤，不论索尔在他的气头上做出什么幺蛾子，哪怕是揍的他屁股开花，他的理智再怎么告诉自己，你被侮辱了。但只要索尔凑过来给他一个吻，他都能被极好的安抚。

所以他一直非常沮丧的认为自己深爱奥丁森，而如今看来，大概并不是这样。

这也许是100%的bug，洛基不知道自己是如何影响索尔的，但是身体接触应该是索尔对自己的温和影响。无论是什么情况下的亲吻，拥抱还是上床，都会带给洛基心动快乐，无论当时洛基想不想，开不开心，难不难受，他确实发现自己会被挑起情欲，被好好安抚。

可是割去腺体后，很久都在没有这种自以为是的感觉出现。他被亲吻的时候，破坏了好心情，也会不爽和恶心。

以前也在又生气又酒醉时做过，所以不是这种感觉。这种讨厌索尔的感觉，怎么说呢，前所未有，十分心动。

这才是扯平了。

他不爱奥丁森，奥丁森也不爱他，这才是彻底扯平了。  
所有的心动都来自那个强势的基因组，不来自他的内心。还有什么能比这种事更让人欣喜的么？

呀，真让人开心。  
就不知道为什么老有一种不好的预感。

一夜无梦。  
睡了一个极好的好觉，侍寝香是新买的香水，是一种花朵女香，让他觉得安稳又贴心。

就在面包还没有烤好的时候，传来了敲门声。

“Daddy！daddy！你在家么！”门外传来小孩子的叫声，猫眼里看见索尔提了好些东西，左右手各拉着一个孩子。

这垃圾，想拿孩子做筹码。

不过又有什么关系呢？洛基开开了门。他不稀罕这个Alpha了，所以，孩子来了为什么不见？他自然不会给索尔一点点的好脸色。

原来不喜欢了，才是挺直腰板说话的第一要义。洛基冷眼看着索尔讨好的送来的礼物，眼皮都没抬一下的照单全收，他不感兴趣，然后抱着两个女儿转了个圈 。

索尔瞪大眼盯着洛基，像看什么怪物。  
洛基皱眉看他，出口问道：“干嘛。”

“你是怎么……抱起两个的……？”  
索尔自认是Alpha，却抱起两个女儿觉得费力，洛基一个胳膊搂一个的抱着，却看着那么熟悉。

“在不很正常么？我不是经常这么抱她们？”洛基并没有反应过来，对于做过“妈妈”的人来说，抱孩子是臂力天赋，提起三十斤的东西绝对不可能，但抱近六十斤的两个幼儿毫不费力。

洛基颠了颠怀里的重量，哦，再过一年估计他也抱不动两个了。

索尔突然觉得，他在这里一点也不安全。也许洛基生气了会打爆他的头，他现在突然没有胆量觉得自己能赢过洛基。

洛基显然没注意到那么多，哦，三个小鬼一起闹的时候，他甚至还要背着尼尔，好吧，他早习惯了一堆小屁孩黏在他身上，反正索尔从不懂给他帮忙。

“好香daddy，我要吃daddy做的饭！”曼妮扯着洛基的衣服角，漂亮的小女孩又长高了。已经能拉到daddy的衬衫，她很喜欢抱着洛基的腿玩，索尔在一边看着，这个大女儿稍微明白些事情了，也从不和他这般亲近。

甚至都不怎么喊爸爸，有什么需求了就盯着他。

索尔总觉得这孩子的性格阴森森的，蔫坏，一点都不像自己。可曼妮却长了一头漂亮的金发，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，用完完全全相似的脸蛋告诉索尔，嗯哼？我不是你的孩子还能是谁的。

莫莉也是漂亮的金色头发，一双可爱的绿色猫眼。不得不说，这两个女儿都长得非常非常像索尔——可两姐妹都恨不得黏在洛基身上。

活该，谁让索尔从没好好照顾过孩子？

小孩子永远都是分的清的，他们知道，宠溺的爸爸其实不如严厉的daddy，曼妮知道所谓的daddy不再回来是什么意思，拉着洛基甜甜的撒娇到，“daddy，我可不可以和你一起睡，我们不想回爸爸那里。”

索尔耳朵都竖起来了，真不愧是他的女儿！一定要获得洛基的同意！这样他就有机会来死缠烂打！

索尔一愣，天啊，奥丁森，你这是什么渣男理论。人家和你分手后你居然死缠烂打了起来。但他还是想试探一下，洛基会不会对他回心意转？

也不知道是图什么，洛基又不能和他舒舒服服的做了，索尔靠在橱柜上很久，那天喝酒后，总觉得那一吻，甜甜的，香香的。有曾经的味道。

曼妮的请求被daddy同意了，开心的转圈，安静后拉着莫莉玩芭比娃娃。莫莉眨着眼睛说她想看电视，难得被允许，虽然要求清楚只能看两集，却足够三岁小孩开心了。

家庭。  
索尔捏了捏洛基拿给他的水杯，里面是温和的大麦茶，他总是胃不太好，洛基的每个动作都是带着呵护和陪伴的。索尔恍惚了一下，原来他想得到的是这个，之所以会不适的这段日子，都是缺少了那段温情感。

他已经习惯了一个体贴的omega站在身后。

他昏了头，趁着孩子都在外面看电视的时候，上前抱住洛基的腰。嗅了很久，什么也闻不到，失落的埋头在洛基的脖颈。

“甜心，你愿意回家么？我真的很想你。”

委委屈屈的，洛基听的心头却更委屈，索尔在热恋期喊他甜心，过去了这么久，已经很久没听过这个称呼。

什么破人啊，现在念起他的好了？失去了才知道放下身段来哄人了？

索尔奥丁森，你是花园里的小公主么？

洛基感觉到脖子后面有一些湿湿的，他从索尔的怀里挣脱出来，发现Alpha的眼角红红的。

切，虚情假意。

“你起开。”洛基推开他，“你想留这里吃饭我不撵你，别得寸进尺。”  
“我和你回家？索尔，那从来不是我的家，你扪心自问，你把我当什么？免费保姆，免费鸭子，免费生育机器。”

索尔委屈巴巴的说，“你挺贵啊……你一个月得花好多呢……”  
洛基一个菜叶拍在索尔脸上，指着门口骂道，“滚。”

我就和你开个玩笑。索尔一脸堆笑，“我从没把你当过什么保姆，你要是不喜欢看孩子，我们就请两个，你天天在家里画图也挺好的，工作室我帮你投资，帮你拉资源好不好。”

“不好，”洛基横他一眼，做了个拇指向下的手势，“你太小看我了，我想要的，我都能得到。”

嘴巴撅的高高的，像个赌气的孩子。索尔觉得可爱极了，哄到，“你当然一直能，你超厉害。”

洛基从没在他嘴里听过肯定，恍惚一下，有些愣神。索尔看着他这幅状态，还没有反应过来到底是怎么回事，只是觉得很可爱，直到慢悠悠的吃完饭，自己一个人回家，才突然停住脚。

洛基是在惊讶。  
这么想想，他真的对他太不好了。

索尔突然一阵失落，原来他真的……这么差劲啊。

他还一直沾沾自喜觉得自己是个做的不错的三好丈夫，好爸爸，原来，他就是个老婆孩子都丢了的混蛋，他果然不是什么顶级，差劲死了。

垃圾伴侣。

这个时候接到了特助的电话，那边喜气洋洋的，“嘿老板，给你找了个96%的女孩，你要不要见一下？”

索尔看着电话，锁屏是他的全家福，离婚太快，他都没来得及换，也没有心思换。

“不见了，也别帮我找了。”  
“啊？”特助恍惚了一下，老板这是咋了。  
“嗐，你也别惯着我这垃圾脾气，以后不准帮我找情人了。”索尔揉了揉头发，“我最近要哄洛基……他说的没错，我有点辜负他。”

特助F想了想，你也知道你这叫垃圾渣男啊。不过为了他的工资，他还是憋了回去。

“老板……我和你说，最近斯塔克娱乐有个大制作，你去牵个线让LIE工作室负责服道化，没准能讨到嫂子开心的。”  
索尔眼睛一亮，“好办法！”

他跟托尼是好朋友，电话打过去，才知道人家早都选定了负责组，托尼开玩笑的说，“你知道我们选的谁么，你前夫，哈哈哈哈。”

索尔一愣，洛基总是没错的，他想得到的，从来不需要依靠索尔，他自己就会努力去得到一切。

索尔总将自己自翊到一个养着洛基的高度。实际上，一直只有洛基是在用平等的态度去看待他。把他当爱人。他就像一个大坏蛋，利用Alpha的本性将Omega的翅膀折断，然后带着贱贱的脸说，“你看看，你连飞都不会。”却忘了是谁这么混蛋的折了别人的翅膀。

他可真讨厌。

索尔暗自发誓要让洛基回心转意。但在决定下好后，突然发现，连怎么追求都不太会。当初和洛基在一起的时候太顺利了，他都不知道自己是怎么做的就把人追到手了。洛基喜欢什么来着？他都记不得了。

啊……你这渣男。

索尔跑到花店订了一束花，想了想买了一束玫瑰，艳红艳红的。拜托了那位温柔的小女孩送货上门。那不起眼的少女扎着两个低低的麻花辫，鼻尖上有一些浅浅的雀斑，索尔特地的说了，一定要用绿色的包装纸，他多少还是记得洛基喜欢绿色。

洛基打开门的时候，身上有一股花香的小女孩抱着一大束红红的玫瑰，外面是深色的包装纸，有着绿色的花纹。

“订花的先生说让我用绿色，可是实在不是很合适，给您换了绿色花纹的。”

“为什么不听顾客的呢？”洛基绕有兴趣的问。

“因为丑啊。”

洛基愣了下，被这个答案逗得哈哈大笑，把花放好后，看着不起眼的女孩，找出了一张卡塞到女孩手里，“你很有趣，有时间可以去我的工作室做个形象改造，费用是全免的。”

那个不起眼的女孩才抬起头，“你是…洛基！LIE，那家时尚工作室！”  
洛基扬了下头，作出一个耍帅的表情，“对，那个传奇Omega！”

女孩疑惑的问，“您……不是最喜欢香槟玫瑰么？”  
洛基没有答这句话。

洛基送走鲜花女孩，自己的两个女儿已经睡下，卧室里空调开的温度不高，莫莉热的踢开被子，他又帮他们掩上被子。

不提索尔的话，他真的很爱三个小孩，心想尼尔可真可怜，跟索尔在一起绝对照顾不好吧，改天也接过来住一下，有一头黑发的尼尔应该是长得最像他的小孩了。

他退出房间，玫瑰花淡淡的香气，所有的花枝都被小心翼翼的折去了刺，在花束之间，有一张贺卡，上面写着，请不要伤心。

他不伤心。  
他已经过了最难熬的日子，放下了那些不该有的感情。

就像他永远喜欢香槟色玫瑰，却也永远不至于为了红色的花束生气。

只有笨蛋才会陷入感情漩涡。  
笨蛋奥丁森从好友托尼的手里讨到了投资机会，名正言顺的能去拍摄现场，自从接回孩子，他们又有小半个月没有见面了，索尔一如既往很忙，洛基新手上路很忙。

离婚两月，留着联系方式，礼物是来者不拒。  
不调情不见面，分手依旧是朋友。

索尔可不想这样，拼了命赶出一天的时间，一定要创造些人工巧合，在拍摄的开机现场和洛基亲切的打招呼。

他穿了一件白色西装，洛基给他买的，搭了一条暗红色领带。全套都是洛基喜欢的那些，金发蓝眼的alpha闪耀迷人，却明晃晃的只对洛基一人示好。全场都能看出两个人之间不高不低的气压，索尔刻意讨好，洛基却不冷不热的懒得搭理，特助F跟在索尔身后，想笑不敢笑。

其实不想在这种场合这么没礼貌的不搭理索尔，也会降低自己的评价，只是洛基有股莫名其妙的恶心。

他胃难受一星期了，这股呕吐感很熟悉。熟悉的不可思议，熟悉的让他看见索尔就更烦躁。

这个老狗逼——

洛基第三次去卫生间吐完更气了，他妈的，他一会儿就得去做检查，他已经能猜到自己是怎么了！！天杀的，这种极小概率的事情都能发生在他身上！他要把奥丁森这个混蛋的脑袋当沙袋打一顿！

索尔一脸担忧的看着从卫生间出来的洛基，“宝贝，你怎么了，感觉你脸色好差。”

脸色差还不是因为你，他气急了的给了索尔一拳，骂道，“白痴。”

在索尔还没反应过来的时候，洛基眼前一黑，糟糕——最近真的太忙了，明明早该猜到这个原因，就不该为了几分钟不吃早饭。

在睁开眼的时候，鼻尖是消毒药水的味道，闻得他心情不好，但总归不是那么想吐了。

洛基看着自己面前索尔笑的夸张的一张大脸。

他敢说他马上要听见自己最讨厌的消息。

“你怀孕了！”索尔抱住他，在他脸蛋上留下一个响亮的‘啵’声。

洛基冲天翻了个白眼。  
他就知道。

*精子在子宫着床需十天左右，所以洛基急忙摘腺体时没查出来。下一章会详细解释。  
*怀孕有助于腺体二次发育。

第五章

洛基那不好的预感太准确了，哦，他糟糕的五年多的婚姻生活里他就像一只老母猪，每过一阵子就在不停的生生生。

操蛋，一如既往的，他的孕吐及其严重，并且在这段时间里总是会营养不足精力不够，动不动就低血糖。

他个人很讨厌这些，非常烦，但是怀孕期间索尔会格外娇纵他，家里会有很多人照顾他，温柔的弗利嘉妈妈也会来看他。这些还是很让人心动的，被疼爱的感觉总是很好。

当然不是他和索尔有多希望孩子，只是他们很少做避孕措施，100%本就怀孕率极高，他们又经常就滚上床去。在说也不是养不起，怀上后就生呗，要不把人创造出来在打掉也是杀孽，打胎又对自己身体也不好。更何况他生孩子顺产，索尔在这些方面挺不错的，滋养很足，每次生孩子都不会很疼。

稀里糊涂的生的好多，三年抱两的时候，洛基终于开始准备套子，可去他妈的，在生他可真是下崽了。

上有政策下有对策，索尔开始在出其不意的各种地方推倒他，用Alpha的话来说，他才不要隔着一层硅胶感受肌肤之亲，天知道尼尔是在浴室还是厨房怀上的。

说不定是在那晚的辆跑车上。

在割去腺体前医生有问过他最近有没有性生活，他太急于求成，做爱实在是太频繁了，他不好意思回答他的性生活压根就没停下过。100%在一起时，简直就是动不动就燃烧的两只动物。

可毕竟要离婚，虽然离婚的前两天都还滚过床单。估计就是那次吧，一点都不开心，索尔凶巴巴的抽了他屁股三十几下，还要报数，甚至祭出了直男床上的第一傻逼名言：爽不爽，大不大，叫爸爸——

爽，大，也叫了爸爸。

想起来就脸红，但真讨厌，第二天座沙发都屁股疼，而且那阵子后面都被玩的有点肿。  
因为生完孩子的前四个月都在为了身体禁欲，那个月两个人是做的挺疯的。

但他想，毕竟几个月前才生了宝宝，不会太快怀孕的。

他想的可真美。现实对他的放肆报以大巴掌，一掌拍到墙上，揍的他嘤嘤嘤。100%的强力基因不容小窥，他的肚子就是孕育索尔小崽子的完美温床。

当他看见索尔抱着他的肚子亲亲舔舔的时候，洛基脑子里只有脏话。

给你爹我放开，操——你——妈——

弗利嘉提着汤敲了敲门，洛基一张脸突然被自己肚子里的脏话呛红，咳咳咳不自然的咳嗽了几声。

对不起妈妈，我没有针对您的意思，对不起。

弗利嘉妈妈来了更是一场硬仗要打——洛基可不傻，这位温柔的贵夫人离婚时并没有出面，以往也只是在他的孕期来拜访。

哦，苍天，谁都别想动他肚子里的小东西。

哪怕是这个温柔的妈妈，这个孩子也是叫定劳菲森了。因为孩子就回心转意和Alpha复婚回家？

做梦。  
索尔他也配。

“离我远一点，”洛基看着索尔悠悠开口，“因为我的疏忽，我没有检查到这个孩子。腺体已经割掉了，我没有机会得到滋养，这样怀孕很痛苦，我会早日去把他打掉。”

他故意让弗利嘉听到，别开玩笑了，他不是奥丁森家的育儿器。既然他可能疼，没有滋养产道变紧，面对可能留疤，疼痛高的剖腹产手术，他就死活都不会生这个孩子。

还是一个流着索尔血的小家伙，万一又是金发蓝眼可太气人了。虽然在自己的努力下，孩子们终于长的越来越像自己了。

他也没努什么力，随缘吧。

“医生说你会有二次腺体发育！在怀孕期间你还是可以靠着亲吻做爱来摄取信息素的！”索尔搂紧洛基，“这是我们的孩子，相信我，再给我一次机会好么？”

好什么好。

“你搞错了，这是我的孩子，离婚后有孕是我的本事，他和你奥丁森毫无关系，你只是他基因上的父亲！”

洛基拿过电话叫了朋友来医院接他，他一分钟都不要躺在这恶心人的注视下！还想夺走他的孩子？！做梦！天方夜谭！

这个孩子生不生在他洛基，生下来也必须做劳菲森！

索尔拿出合约拉洛基，“我们说好的，抚养权归我……”  
“我们离婚了！两个月前就离婚了！这是我婚后发现的孩子，是我的！他爸爸也许都不是你，快点闭嘴吧！”

索尔也急了，“没了腺体你怀什么！你身上就没有过其他人的气味！”  
洛基咬牙硬干，“就不能是我和人搞完一夜情当天去切除的么！傻逼，这个孩子就不是你的！”

索尔猛拍桌子：“你放屁洛基！你别想绿我——你跟我在一起的时候要是敢和别人睡我就抽死你！敢出轨我今天就把你绑回去！想绿我，你嘴皮子还挺快，你自己睁大眼睛看看这日子，你预怀了57天了，掐掐日子就是那次你说想散心在海边野合，你被我操得比海浪还浪，嘴里叭叭叫哥哥，你还用我说多点细节不！？”

“还不是我的？那你怀的是西南风的？洛基你就是个骚——”

“嘭！”洛基狠狠枕头砸在了索尔脸上，他气的浑身都开始发抖，这个房间不是什么高级单人间，洛基的情况是清醒了就能离开的，没必要占用公共资源，所以只是普通休息室，这骚乱引的不少人都在看他们，更过分的是，作为长辈的弗利嘉妈妈还在一边，虽然那位夫人优雅的在看杂志，装作不理他们的样子。

太他妈的垃圾了，是，他是不该说什么一夜情，这孩子也确实是索尔的，可有这样的么，有这样的么？索尔奥丁森你怎么不站演讲台上读本“我和对象实记录”的小黄书啊？

他和索尔也都是有头有脸的名人，边上也还有从片场那边跟来工作人员，这演员还没搞什么花边新闻呢，这投资商和服化道责任组够写几本花边新闻了。

这是他的家事……他不想搞的人尽皆知。

洛基心里抽疼抽疼的，颠着爬下床，穿上鞋子逃一样的走了，走的干干脆脆，一分钟都不敢拖泥带水。他怕晚一分钟，索尔就真敢把他捆回去，用各种淫词艳语教育他，万一他真腺体二次发育，好死不死的被索尔咬上一口，孕期，他真就只能软成一滩烂泥给人捅到乖乖听话。

他不要，好不容易下定决心走了，离婚了，过上一切都好像完美的生活了，他绝对不可能这个时候认输，什么玩意，以后就在奥丁森的直男大脑里记上一笔，只要他一直怀了生，生了怀他就能乖乖老实？

都他妈放屁！

他联系的朋友还没来，他一个人，腿还很软。顺着行人道慢悠悠的走，颤抖抖的但还是很坚持，他决定好了，不然就法庭见，不管他生不生，索死都别想夺走这个孩子！

弗利嘉在洛基离开后站在了索尔面前。  
“离婚并没有和家里说。索尔，我和你父亲觉得你已经是个足够独当一面的成年人了，所以我们并没有干涉。”  
“你选择100%，我和你父亲都认为你是长情且珍惜爱人的，但今天我不在这么想了。可我毕竟是你的母亲，虽然觉得你有错，但我还是觉得你尽快走出来比较好。”  
“不论是对你还是对那个孩子。”

弗利嘉离开病房后，索尔看着医院白白的床单发呆——他刚刚真的好生气，任何一个Alpha听见自己的Omega这么挑衅都一定会气到头晕脑胀。

可他怎么就不是珍惜伴侣的好爱人了！他把头埋进枕头，那上面有一点点洛基留下的体味，他深深吸了一口，不像香腺的那么明显，但也让他满足。

……他大概真不是个好爱人。

他冲着一个怀孕不到60天且失去腺体的Omega大喊大叫，口不择言，居然还好意思要抚养权，好意思重新做这个Omega的爱人？

他好像总在洛基最需要陪伴的时候选择了伤害。

他焦急的追出去，洛基跟着一个女孩上了车。那是谁？洛基的朋友么？

他想搞清楚，可是车已经开走了。

洛基在等红灯时接到了电话，弗利嘉和他道歉，温柔高贵的夫人听起来还是那么亲切，可这不属于他。

温柔，呵护，他的家。

从不属于他。  
他突然就流起眼泪。

有一个人匆匆忙忙的从后面拉住他，香香的，像花一样。  
“洛基先生！”女孩看起来十分焦急，“您看起来很不好……医院很近，我要不要送你去。”

洛基此刻脆弱极了，他喃喃道，“不要，不要去医院……我不要去……”  
女孩拉着魂不附体的他上车，“去我的花店吧，先生，我觉得您看起来不太好。”

洛基看着这个红头发的女孩，想不起是谁的脸，但香味很熟悉。

那个……花店的女孩。

抱着一束鲜红的玫瑰，和他说绿色包装纸配在一起太丑了的女孩。

她变得不一样了，红红的头发，琥珀色的眼睛，脸上的淡妆遮去了那些零零碎碎的雀斑，那天的围裙变成了短上衣和长裙，看起来年轻活泼。

“你是花店那个女孩？”洛基冷静下来问道。  
“是的！多亏了您的工作室，我现在已经掌握自己画一个淡妆的方法！”女孩撩了撩头发，露出坑坑洼洼的眉毛，“就是有些地方我还得练习。”

洛基轻声说道，“新形象很好看。”  
女孩答他，“还是要多谢您呀。”

车不知不觉就到了花店，混杂在一起的清新花香，女孩独特有趣的发言，让洛基逐渐心情变好了起来。

“其实你用亚麻色或是金色的发色或许会更好一些，”洛基捧着咖啡和女孩谈天说地，“你是花店的老板，也是个温柔的女孩，下次我帮你做新的形象设计。”

“哇！！您是什么天使！！”

“天使？哈哈，你才是天使，谢谢你送我的咖啡和甜点，我现在已经比刚刚好多了，亲爱的，可以告诉我你的名字么？”

“西格恩。我是个beta，很安全……如果可以，洛基先生，我们可以做朋友么？”

“叫我洛基就好，西格。”洛基抬手捏了捏西格恩的脸蛋，“我以为……我们已经是朋友了。”

在离开花店的傍晚，洛基得到了一大束的香槟玫瑰，心情彻底在自己喜欢的花下明朗了起来，他很开心自己的喜好能被人记住。于是他转身去商场打包了瓶香水，在天黑下来的时候，重新回到花店，将粉色的淡香水交给了这个温柔的女孩。

“花与她。”洛基将香水擦到西格恩的耳后，甜甜的香味在小空间里绽放旖旎，可洛基偏要贴上去轻嗅，用气音说到，“花与你。”

西格恩瞬间就脸红了，耳朵尖能滴出水来，推着洛基赶紧离开她的花店，洛基说了回见，笑着挥手。

也许他需要一段新的恋爱，不把自己摆在Omega位置上的。

回到家的时候，小公寓的门口，坐着个风尘仆仆的男人，索尔手里拿了个布偶熊，还有一份洛基很爱吃的蛋糕，显然已经堵在他家门口很久。

“那个……你回来啦，洛基，我想和你道歉……这个是你喜欢的那家蛋糕……”  
索尔迎上去，洛基接过那个蛋糕，抱住那只布偶熊，巧妙的打开屋门，钻进房间，他冲着索尔展现了一个疏离又礼貌的官方八颗牙笑，然后轻佻的喊到：“拜拜。”

关上门前，洛基说——  
“我不接受你的道歉。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

「洛基说：我不原谅你。」

第六章

索尔整个人没了脾气，咣咣砸门，在外面谈判似的说，“让我进去，不然我保证你明天会被投诉扰民。”

“bang！！ bang ！！bang！！！”

“开门！”索尔踹了一脚，“你有本事别出来！我就住在你门口了！”

“你是缩头缩尾的小老鼠吗！出来啊！”索尔全身都是无力感，“要不你就报警让警察把我带走，洛基，我买头条让你感受一把婚姻破碎的风光？”

洛基打开门，“你真够恶心。”

索尔没想到这个人居然真的会开门，然后一把将洛基抱在了怀里，钻进屋子里关了门。

“我以为你不会开门呢……”他居然还有点委屈。“我都做好要和你门外抗战三天三夜的心理准备了。”

洛基厌恶的推开索尔，“神经病。”

这下真是什么都不知道怎么说了，索尔想说什么都忘了，他就是不希望被拒之门外，想看看洛基，想抱抱洛基。他看着洛基一脸的嫌恶，攥了攥手，手心里都是汗。默默的去桌边打开自己买的蛋糕包装，捧着拿给洛基，“吃一点吧，你喜欢的那个红酒口味的，我排了好久。”

“我吃过了。”洛基看都没有看索尔一眼，把他的香槟玫瑰插进花瓶，索尔送的那束红玫瑰早就被丢在垃圾桶里。

“嘿——谁送你的花？”索尔皱眉，“你从来不自己去买这种。”

“你管谁送我的，你事情到不少。”洛基插好花，“索尔，你真就是个王八蛋。我欠你什么了？你就是想出现在我面前气我，是不是？”

“嗯，我就喜欢你这样气鼓鼓的。”

“你他妈——”

索尔掐住洛基的脸蛋，“你嘴变脏了，一点都不优雅。”  
“关你什么事？索尔，你知不知道自己天天嘴里放屁？”

“我简直不敢相信，你都能在那么多人面前开黄腔，你以前也不这么说话啊，索尔你脑子是不是有问题了！”洛基敲了敲桌子，“你把书都读到肚子里去了么？我说你闻着脏你就不知道怎么好好说话了是不是？”

“对不起。”  
“对不起有什么用！”

“那，我给你买套房子吧。”  
“啥？”

“你在这里住着多不舒服啊，就算你不把抚养权给我，我也舍不得你怀着个宝宝受苦。”索尔抱了抱洛基，非常臭不要脸的把人圈在怀里，“直接过户海边别墅给你吧，你不是还挺喜欢那里的。不过你孕期容易吐，海腥你又不太吃，要不你还是挑你喜欢的吧，我可以陪你去看，帮你付钱。”

“这么想想你又喜欢海边那套，明天我安排给你过户，然后再选一套新的吧。房产么，总是越多越好。”

洛基皱眉，“你什么意思。”  
索尔玩他的头发，“没什么意思，就是想补偿你一下。”

“要是说句难听的都这么补偿，我早就该富可敌国了。”洛基后背发毛，“索尔，你不正常。”

他早该意识到索尔不太正常了——索尔虽然喜欢损他但是可从来不缺心眼，白天在医院的话就像变了个人，刚刚求他原谅的行为也都不太正常！

“没什么正不正常的，洛基。”索尔恢复那个规规矩矩的坐姿，看起来就像是什么都掌控手中的王者，他整理了下领带，“稍作评估就知道你把我给你的全部赔偿款砸在了你的个人品牌。你必须很辛苦的经营，你想的有些简单，孕期的你向来心情急躁，也不好集中精力，宝贝，我送你两套房子和一张卡，万一你的公司出了问题，我不想看到你没有退路。”

“你，你怎么回事……”

索尔抓过洛基，让人靠在沙发上，轻轻的揉着洛基的头发，把人抱在怀里。

索尔捏捏洛基的耳尖，“要不要掏耳朵？”

大概是很久没感受过索尔给他这种能依靠的温柔，洛基鬼使神差的说了：“要。”

索尔的肌肉很坚实，躺在他腿上很舒服。以前就总喜欢靠在Alpha的身上被伺候，那个大块头粗神经的人帮他掏耳朵时总是很细腻，小绒球刺激着耳膜，痒痒，酥酥麻麻的，舒服极了。

洛基眯起眼睛，轻轻“唔”了一声，像小猫叫似的，挠在索尔的心尖上。

他们之间很久没有这么安静过了，静谧时分总是能让两人都觉得安心的。五年建立起的气压场，一瞬间竟然进不去别的人。

洛基支起身子，俯在索尔腿上，索尔就很懂的伸手去帮洛基按摩。按得小猫低声抱怨，“我好累，集中不起来精神。”洛基抱住索尔的腿，脑袋埋在索尔的腿间，“你还这么混蛋。”

索尔拍了拍他，“嗯，我对你不好。”  
洛基笑笑：“你还挺光荣啊。”

索尔摆摆手，“咱们离婚啦。”他捏了下洛基的下巴，“但你还可以更优秀。”

“宝贝儿，生意不是你这样做的。你在吃亏，至少斯塔克集团就黑着你，拖欠资金。如果你被攻击，可太正常了。”

索尔自己拿起了那盘小蛋糕，轻轻挑起一些，他不喜欢蛋糕，但现在他有些饿。

“索尔……你到底什么意思。”洛基感觉害怕，看着坐在沙发上的Alpha，感觉后背发凉。

不正常不正常不正常，那里都不对。索尔现在这幅样子，索尔是个自大又任性的家伙，这人越是讨好就一定是没好事！

“没什么意思，只是想想你还怀着我的孩子，怪不好意思的。”索尔内心想了句，这甜甜的蛋糕到还不错，看着洛基疑惑的脸叹了气。

“让我多亲亲你抱抱你好不好，你不想要第四个么？我不和你挣抚养权。你喜欢孩子就生。二次腺体也会对你身体有好处，别那么傻。利用这次生宝宝调养好身体。”

洛基答：“你现在就像黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，没安好心。”  
索尔捏捏洛基的耳朵，“你不能这么否定我，你每次孕期我都是很关心很重视的。”

“所以不怀孕的时候就都无所谓，我真是你的下崽工具。”洛基撅了撅嘴，“我太可怜了。”

“我感觉，我就是说，我是因为关心你，怕你孕期伤害身体，才格外在这个时间段注意。感觉都没有什么说服力啊。”

索尔亲了亲洛基的后颈，暧味的动作却在闻不到香味，领索尔难过的是，他清楚这一切都是来自自己的瞎作。

“为什么要去割腺体？对身体伤害太大了，要不是巧合有了这个小孩，你知道你这叫什么么？自杀！就是讨厌我也没有这样去做事的！”索尔越说越着急：“你这小傻瓜！”

“嘁”洛基烦躁。

烦躁之余，是浓浓的惧怕。

把索尔送走后，无力感减少了一些，可居然有点小小的遗憾。

可没一会儿，洛基突然意识到不太对——

他为什么还是能这么纵着索尔？！可是啊……那种说不出的感觉，毕竟也是一起培养了五年的默契，毕竟索尔还是把他的身体摆在第一位，毕竟，毕竟是彼此爱过，彼此100%不是么。

洛基拍了拍自己的脸，他还是赶紧忘掉！想拿手机和西格聊天，打开手机全部是新的消息提醒。

头条：【震惊！离婚的内幕，爱情的背叛！在顶级Alpha头上放羊？】

他今天上午和索尔在医院的吵架内容被人剪辑编辑，各种猜测意淫下，他就是个抛弃丈夫的出轨混蛋！所有人都说他活该被抛弃，是他的错，而这个时候，无比感人的是，他还有几个朋友发信息给他让他看看怎么回事。西格的消息更是满满几页。

录音，他和朋友吃饭的配图，和索尔公然吵架时他没忍住的场景，正把枕头砸到Alpha的头上，被冠以，一个被宠坏的Omega，不乖的坏孩子家暴索尔奥丁森。

简直是瞎扯！

无耻！无耻！

那种恐惧感清清楚楚的劈头盖脸的打下来，娱乐公司那边负责人告诉他，他们要终止合作。

因为他们不希望有一个花边太多的后勤人员，洛基的曝光率即将赶上一个新出道的流量小生，这让全制作组都介意。娱乐公司卸磨杀驴，不讲一点道理。

怎么办……  
开什么玩笑……

他从来没有，这就是有心之人的设计，他从来……天啊！！天杀的！！

网络可以帮他的工作室名声大噪，也可以在一瞬间毁了他……一旦口碑变差，他就再也没有翻身机会。洛基慌了起来，找不到办法……为什么，为什么！索尔说的对，现在终止了合作，前期投入怎么要回来？他会陷入财政赤字！

感觉奥丁森的每一句话都正在自己身上发生——太，太让人觉得可怕的巧合了。洛基下意识想去寻求帮助，拿起手机拨号给索尔，在接通前，慌慌张张的挂断。

他凭什么去打这个电话？

索尔却极速的回拨了过来。

洛基慌慌张张的找借口，他说，“我想孩子了。”

索尔在对面冷静了一下，用半训斥的口气说，“孩子也想你。没必要和我装，你不是担心这个。”

“洛基，冷静，明早我去接你，安排好了声明录播，我会解释那只是口角，不用担心。”

“我不……”

索尔很烦躁，“不什么不！别和我置气！你想自己的心血付之一炬么？！别那么蠢！我不配你这么做！”

洛基听见后，“噗”一声笑了出来，索尔在电话对面脸更黑了一分。

“小傻逼！我们离婚了！我用不着管你！”索尔冲着电话大骂，“你给我清醒点，我不想看见你做败家子儿，你就是真想离开婚姻的束缚，你到也给我干出点名堂来给我看看啊！你不是想打我脸么，这么快就认怂？！”

“关你……屁事……”

索尔握着手机听完这句，放软了语气，“你是不是哭了？”  
他瞬间头皮发麻，安慰道，“别哭，不怕，不怕，小甜心不怕怕。一点小问题，明天我们就能解决它。”

索尔放下电话恶狠狠的打给自己的心腹，“给我查清楚这个头条造谣的到底是谁！！！”

他的人怎么能让别人欺负！

他又挠了挠头，怎么办……怎么办……

为什么会有录音？为什么会有音频漏出？因为那是索尔自己录的，他口不择言的黄腔，只是为了套洛基气洛基，他才没傻到公共场合不分轻重的大吵大闹。

这个人，能从他电脑里偷到东西，但不论怎么说都是他害了洛基，不然也不会这样。

他必须负责。

他突然想到一个好办法，不要等明天，现在就做，直接打开了镜头自己开始录起来，一字一句的解释，“我们离婚是因为我不够关系心家庭，有了婚姻矛盾。”

“所有拿我们关系大做文章的人，我的律师会追责到底。”索尔顿了顿，“为什么洛基还没解释，因为他觉得这没有所谓。流言不攻自破，可你们的造谣让我太生气了，侮辱了我前夫的人格，也侮辱了我的头顶。”

“他没有绿我。他肚子里的小崽子也是我的，关于我们的婚姻问题我们还会在谈，”索尔冲着镜头笑笑，“可大家集体八婆我的家事，实在是太失礼了。”

“希望各位能多给我一些尊重。”

索尔联系特助，视频当晚冲到头条前，那个时候，洛基正舒服的泡了个澡，放音乐强制自己放松。

西格的电话突然响起。

“你前夫好man哦！他帮你把留言摆平了！”女孩在对面讲到，把所有相关的文章视频都推给了洛基。  
女孩还在叽叽喳喳：“他用的阿斯加德的官方账号，简直啦，好像在和全世界宣布就要罩着你。真奇怪，他这感觉还是护着你，你们怎么会离婚啊。”

洛基扫了几眼，有些惊讶，索尔居然会这么即刻的帮他摆平，木木的和西格说，“原来，他总是欺负我。”

“欺负你？”  
“嗯……”

“感觉完全不是那种人，他立的就像是宠妻人设。恨不得把欺负你的人扒皮。”  
洛基想起很久以前的事，想了想，“Alpha的天性，他们护犊子。他的人只准他欺负，不准别人碰。”  
西格想了想，“好像小屁孩。”  
洛基嗯了一声，他心烦意乱。

“如果他现在回来追求你，你会原谅他么？”西格恩在床上翻滚一圈，“不觉得太巧合了么？上午你怀孕下午你上头条，晚上总裁就展现Alpha魅力。啧，要是你现在和好我也不去你的喜宴。”  
西格恩冲着电话说，“要不要我陪你出去散散心？我觉得你随时会被攻略。”

洛基也心头很乱，又嗯了一声，说他来订机票。

挂掉电话后有点怅然若失，他一夜没有睡好，眼下一圈青黑，门铃响起来的时候，他拉开，看到索尔提着早饭。

“早”索尔露出笑容，“第一次这么快给我开门！”  
洛基还在犯傻，看着索尔傻乎乎的抱住，靠在Alpha的胸膛上继续打盹。  
索尔揉揉他的头发，笑道，“小家伙。”

当洛基终于清醒，慢悠悠吃完早饭，就和索尔拉开了好长的距离，一副随时要把人拒之门外的派头。

“一会儿陪我去公司吧，”索尔看出洛基躲着他，也不和他去亲近，“我帮你注资。”

“你神经了啊。”洛基白他。

“我自然是要拿利益的，我不白投资，挣钱不是拿来打水漂的。”  
索尔顿了顿，“你要是和我复婚，我考虑下在你身上只花不挣。”

“做梦呢？”  
“所以我和你做商业伙伴，你不会的我都会教你。你五年缺失的工作能力，我都一定赔给你。”索尔拉着洛基，“走了，去我公司签合同。”

洛基被拉去，却有些心慌。  
索尔给他的条件非常优渥，他鬼迷心窍的答应，顺势答应了和索尔共进晚餐。

总感觉像是被占便宜。

去洗手的时候，他收到了一条短信，私家侦探告诉他，那段录音音频来自索尔奥丁森的电脑。

世界好像瞬间就崩塌了。

一切好像都串起来了。糟糕的一切都是索尔的计划，不正常的话，不正常的脾气，不正常的追求，当他清醒过来的时候，他的公司已经被架空，他的努力被吞并，他的生活，又一次被染上奥丁森的味道。

他一张臭脸看着索尔，想逼问事实。

“真的录音是你的……？为什么要这么做，索尔……你全部是计划好的么？”

索尔有一瞬间的愕然，然后带上点坏笑，“确实，我这么做只是因为，我想有更大的利益。”

“所以……其实，这本来就是你设计的圈套？失去斯塔克娱乐的合作机会，顺势吞并我的工作室，还展现了一把你大度的君子姿态。”洛基抬头，“一箭三雕？”

“别那么震惊宝贝，你要做老板的话，本来就该学习下这些。”索尔拿起酒杯和他轻轻碰杯，“从没真正的朋友，只有永恒的利益。”

洛基看着手里的酒，和索尔那官方的笑容。他也轻轻笑了一下。

“受教了。”

洛基想哭。他强忍着那种别扭的感觉，转身发抖，眼泪兜在眼里，随时要掉下来。

索尔看着那样的洛基心里不是滋味，洛基一定不高兴了。  
他真讨厌，他怎么老惹洛基不开心啊。他突然就想解释了，这不是他做的，至少不是他搞的鬼，斯塔克那笔补偿款还是他专门去要的呢。

他就想逗逗洛基——玩脱了。

他是挺坏挺滑头的，但不会把事做那么绝。尤其……尤其对方还是自己的Omega，他不是好人，但一直没想过去刻意伤害啊。

索尔突然护住洛基，“那个……你就真这么想我啊。”

“你那么做，还怕别人怎么想？”  
“不是我做的！”

索尔喊到，“不是我做的，我开玩笑呢，我也懵逼！”

“那个录音是我的，我正追查谁泄露的，怎么回事呢！我还专门去给你找斯塔克要的补偿款，想一会儿告诉你当惊喜呢。”

“你能不能不把我当坏人了！我真是不敢跟你瞎说话了！”索尔抓着自己的头发，看起来像个歇斯底里的怨妇。

Alpha颓废又挫败。

“你是不是就等着有个人和你告我黑状！让你心安理得的怀疑我？不是我做的你别瞎说，我没那么混蛋！之前我不算好老公，可我不是人渣。我不会给你下阴招！”

索尔看着洛基眼里的自己，看着洛基怀疑又受惊的表情，看着洛基发抖又委屈，不是他啊，他这次可真是冤死了！他想对洛基好，特别好，索尔瘪瘪嘴——

“我想对你好，真的。”

第七章

可你好像对我不是很好。  
这是让人最失望的。

一顿饭，不欢而散。

索尔在条约里硬加上洛基每周要到阿斯加德集团上班，洛基理所当然的撂挑子，他要去度假，和他的新朋友西格。

他想他现在可以挺起胸膛和他的女孩说，他不会被攻略了，他已经对索尔奥丁森没感觉到了极点——这个混蛋只会给他心痛。

洛基和西格恩去旅行的地方，是个充满波西米亚风情的小镇，这是洛基第三次来这里了。

前两次都是和索尔，他是个热爱旅行的人，很少一个地方去很多次，可这里他总是很喜欢，风情街有各种各样的小摊位，他喜欢花钱。

这些小街上有各式各样的耳钉，围巾，洛基喜欢这些手工编织的纹样，习惯性的给弗利嘉带了一条，买了配色更年轻的一条披在西格身上，帮女孩带好耳钉。

“西格要不要去逛黑市？”洛基眨眨眼睛说，“上次索尔带我去来着，很有意思，各种奇奇怪怪的好玩东西。”

“你前夫？”  
“嗯，他其实挺喜欢探险的。看不出来吧，总很拘谨的总裁内心是个放荡不羁的疯子，蹦迪玩极限运动，看恐怖片唱rap，穿上衣服却人模狗样起来，我很怀疑这人是什么做的。”

“一提到他你就话多，”西格恩吸了口果汁，“其实你挺喜欢他，洛基，你自己有这个认识么？”

“有，但我也不知道怎么办。我有五六年都是活在他的影子里，满心满眼全是他，等着他盼着他，想听他夸夸我，想让他抱抱我。”洛基搓了搓手里的购物袋，无奈的低了低头。

“所以我很没用的选了跑。是不是特别没用？”

“其实现实点呢，他总觉得亏待我，钱，房子，抚养权，我提出的，基本上全部都最大限度的满足，甚至是过量满足。”

“我甚至因为这些，不知道怎么去讨厌他。他关心我的身体，关心我活的自不自在，用那傻逼一样的方式，觉得对我好的方式对我。”

“其实我最想要的只是个态度，他整个一傻逼对不对？”

洛基揉了揉肚子，那里开始有一点微微显怀了。里面是他和索尔的孩子，不知道这次会像谁多一点。

“很多人告诉我，和索尔离婚很傻。那家伙虽然嘴不太讨喜，做事还是不错的，也从不犯原则性错误。他总是损我，垃圾话不少，但没打过我骂过我，更没有出轨，花钱埋单从不眨眼，所有他该履行的责任他都尽职。如果我不提离婚，我们就会这么过下去，过一辈子。”

“一辈子听起来很诱人啊。”

“可我真的很乏，我不喜欢他了，但也谈不上讨厌。我也不知道那这些感情怎么办，感觉真蠢，其实索尔说的没错，我们离婚了，我一个单身男性，就应该满脑如何利益最大化。”

“也许我太这样思索爱情显得矫情？不过这已经不关我的事了。”

西格觉得自己听的耳朵都酸了，她此刻真的不开心了，在街心水池站住脚，装凶道：“洛基，你听说过，忘记上一任的最好办法么？”

不开心了。  
洛基从身后抱住这个总陪伴他听他讲话的温柔女孩，“我当然知道，谈下一段恋爱就好。”

洛基将钱币投进水池，洛基轻轻在西格身边咬耳朵，“亲爱的小姐，您决定好了么？”

西格点头后，洛基板起了女孩的下巴热吻上去。

在亲吻时，这场景有些熟悉。

在街心池，和一个人接吻，许下一生一世的誓言。

那是很久以前了。

那个时候呢，索尔就说，要对他好。五年前，洛基一个刚工作的男孩，稀里糊涂相亲到多金总裁的时候，还是对这句话很心动的。

索尔年长他近十岁，这个100%的大哥哥总是非常贴心的教育他，他无形中也依赖了起来。毕竟是热恋连着头胎孕期，索尔那段时间真的是恨不得把他的小爱人宠到天上去。

洛基后来才明白，索尔不懂得去爱人。

索尔不会爱人，但却特别懂得怎么去满足一个人的欲望。

公司彼时属于平稳上升期，索尔有大把的时间去陪着洛基玩，无理的要求都会被满足，没提出的要求十有八九会被变成惊喜。

这很难不让人心动，就好像上一秒的鬼点子下一秒就能实现，那真的很美妙。那个时候的奥丁森，大概再怎么直男，也是在洛基眼里打了高光的。

以前在风情街，总裁不是那么会表达，于是只知道买，有的时候洛基只是提了一句，这个东西真好看，第二天全套产品就出现在家里。

他们去黑市，洛基喜欢一副人骨，索尔急的舌头捋不直，最后还是买了，为了这幅不知道那个年代的骨头不会被放回家，索尔买了个私家医院捐给医院做研究了。

那个时候的洛基看着索尔那吃屎一样的表情笑的上气不接下气，但那时候是真的很开心。

他们在街心池接吻，100%的气味害他在接吻时就夹不住腿，裤子里已经开始湿泞。

洛基喜欢那套海边别墅的原因很简单，里面是他们去各地旅行时带回的各种纪念品，多数是没有用但好看的东西，可他喜欢那些东西上包含的意义。

可洛基觉得，索尔可能永远都不知道，什么叫做意义。

如果他不是100%，他一定得不到温柔。  
他对索尔给予的爱太没有自信了。

索尔对他好么？  
其实大多时间都很好，从不会担心钱的问题，也不去乱搞，偶尔口嗨，在行动上大多时候都小心翼翼，虽然一上床就化身饿狼。

可多少还是不错的。

人总是很现实的，现实的柴米油盐不需要费心时，就会格外在意起感觉。

感觉一开始也很好。  
情浓意合的时候，说不完的话，道不完的情。

很久以前，洛基喜欢在事后画索尔，金发Alpha面对他时放下防备，把他拥在怀里，那些时刻基本上都是很幸福的，能被这样令人满意的Alpha抱着真的很舒服。更何况这样一个男人在面前毫无保留，也是很让人激动的。

做爱应该是世界上最舒服的了，100%的bug就像一个赐予，打开生殖腔，接纳成结，将自己奉到Alpha口中，被拆吃入腹，这一切都舒服到家。

被填满，被标记，在混沌和水中漂浮，被紧紧的抱住，被需要。像婴儿回到母体的温床，他只需要去接受这份无暇的爱意。

所以他拒绝不了床事，又不是舒服不到，干嘛拒绝？

索尔长的很好看，他不知不觉画了一本，又不知不觉的再也没有机会拿起画笔。

其实放下工作的最初，是动人的情话。

洛基加班到深夜，在暖光灯下改第四遍方案，他那天被老板批评，委屈极了。那日谈完一场合约的索尔稍微喝了些酒，他们都很累。

他向Alpha抱怨，他累了。  
索尔抱了他很久，靠在他的肩头，微醺着说，“我也很累，但我还可以更累。”

“我希望你保持一生的天真烂漫，做我怀抱里的男孩。不想你累，不想你苦，我会更努力把一切最好的都给你，给我们这个家。而你，就做那个快乐自由，最幸福的小孩。”

在他们离婚后，索尔笑着说，“你该学会的。”说的那么像一句真心实意的话。说的他就是放不下身段去接受，说的他格外疼。

索尔要让他的小孩学东西了——  
他在逼他成长。

因为他们离婚了，没有了小家，没有了什么都不用明白的男孩。

彼此在一起太久，忘了情话，磨灭幻想，剩下的只有真实，与伤痕累累。

面具撑不下去，人设都开始变化，修正后的形象在对方心中开始引起不满——这些该在结婚前做好看清磨合的，他们用了五年来忍着臭脾气，积攒到一天爆发。

或许曾经的最合适，就是一切的不合适。

洛基想着那些旧事，抱紧了西格，花朵淡淡的香气，从此，物是人非。

他拥有新的伴侣了，一如当初所想的，需要他照顾，善良，懂得陪伴的温柔爱人。

西格恩各方面都让洛基觉得舒服。照顾他的感受，从他的想法出发。

他会忘了索尔奥丁森的。

可是那晚，洛基和西格在柔软的床上翻滚，他们亲吻，相互抚摸，一个女性Beat和一个男性Omega简直是难题。

好在他们都不会散发什么过分的味道，西格挑起洛基的下巴调戏，“软软的Omega小阴茎能做什么呢？”

洛基拉着她的手，抚摸上耀武扬威挺胸抬头的一块儿，眯眼告诉她，“这个可一点都不小。”

洛基很快带给了西格快感，他的尺寸本来就是Omega里比较特殊的，在女孩搂着他脖子尖叫出声后，洛基却毫无高潮的倾向。

他，单单靠阴茎的感觉已经很难高潮，这是他被调教好的身子，小洛基涨的通红，硬的他甚至开始难受，他现在脑子里唯一的想法，就是想有什么能插进去——

哦天啊。

西格看着完全得不到高潮的洛基，提议说可以帮洛基口，想了想更好的方法居然是先走开，默默的走进浴室。

她给洛基留下空间。  
洛基需要自慰，用另一种方式得到快感。

当她再一次回到卧室，洛基身上的情潮还未散透，西格恩眼尖，看见洛基两腿之间也沾了一股湿湿的淫水，浣洗盆里，换掉的床单上好像有巨大一滩湿渍。

西格靠在洛基怀里，轻声问：“你潮吹时想的是谁？”  
洛基愣了很久很久，眼神躲躲闪闪。最后轻轻的说了一句，“是你。”

西格：“啧。”  
这个……让她十分不满啊。

西格搂住洛基的脖子，“亲爱的，我们先做朋友吧，你不爱我，我们不合适，我可以等一下你。”

洛基失落极了，抱着女孩说对不起，西格却反吻住他，诚恳的告诉他。

西格抱了抱他，“你不用为你内心的感觉而道歉，爱上谁从来都不是你的错。”  
洛基轻声说，“谢谢。”

在浴室里，淋浴头的水哗啦哗啦，洛基发呆的想着刚刚的事情，他发狠的捣弄，阴部的所有敏感点都被玩弄，手指明明塞的够深，但就是舒服不起来，所有的感官都在思念一双更为宽大粗糙的手，他自暴自弃的抠挖所有敏感点，却在高潮时思念起一股辛辣的味道。

他想被咬在腺体上得到极致高潮，无论如何，这个身体是这么想的。

这都太讨厌了——不是不喜欢了么，不想喜欢了啊。明明他就是烦透了啊！奥丁森让他不爽又难过！非要显得他那么软弱么？！

他不要变成乖乖鸟Omega，他是他自己。  
所以义无反顾的离开。

他来到西格身边，突然间特别抱歉。

在回家后，洛基提出把三个孩子都接到家里照顾几天。

他真的还蛮喜欢孩子的，纯粹，小孩子的世界里善与恶都变得简单，这群自私的小鬼还不是那么明白什么叫离婚。

只知道爸爸和daddy不在一起住了，保姆阿姨做的饭其实要比daddy炸糊的鸡块好吃，看电视的时间变多了，可是却没有以前开心。

索尔下班前接到了洛基的电话。

洛基自离婚后第一个主动打通的电话，是带着滔天怒火的兴师问罪。

莫莉要带矫正视力眼睛，一个不到四岁的小屁孩，在daddy离开后的一个月疯狂看电视，视力直线下降。而洛基之所以能发现，原因就是，莫莉在看电视的时候，一步步从小沙发趴到了电视前，而姐姐曼妮却对此习以为常，女孩子娇滴滴的说，她们每天可以在家看半天的电视机，当然，这还不包括偶尔夜晚和爸爸一起观看全屏幕都是血的电影。

索尔喜欢看恐怖电影——这个洛基清楚。  
但是洛基在家的时候从没让孩子看过，索尔放松时间一般是九点后，小屁孩们都会被尽职尽责的daddy哄去床上睡觉。

当初硬把他留在家里的原因就是孩子，现在把孩子交给奥丁森就带出这么个下场？？

西格恩看着快冒火的洛基，安抚半天都安抚不下来，只盼着传闻中的索尔奥丁森快出现，结果这傻逼来了就一句话，差点把洛基这个炮竹点着。

索尔一脸什么都无所谓的说：“嗐，不就是带小孩看几个恐怖电影么？”

“看你妈！傻逼！人家拍片子的为什么要分级，你脑子里进水了？你女儿才几岁？她们都知道你看什么！这对孩子思想成长不好！”

洛基气的火冒三丈，他觉得自己就像个泼妇，但他是生气：“你看不好就一个别看了。孩子还给我，你个垃圾。”

小孩们很少见到两个爸爸吵架，虽然是洛基单方面骂索尔，曼妮偷偷躲到西格恩身后，小声的问，“他们为什么要吵架啊？”

“我不想他们吵架，也不想daddy出去住。上次幼儿园开放日，就只有我没有人陪。”  
“那你下次给西格姐姐打电话。”西格恩留下号码。

曼妮冷不丁冒出一句，“我为什么给你打电话？你和我有什么关系呢？daddy不爱我们了么。”她冲着在争吵的索尔和洛基大喊：“Daddy！！你不爱我们了么！”

索尔和洛基的争吵一瞬间停下了。

洛基脸色温和了一些，哄到，“Daddy很爱你们。”

所以他现在才这么生气。

奥丁森像个认错的孩子躲去一边，挨着刚刚被曼妮嫌弃的西格。  
他偷偷打量花店少女，温柔女孩据说是洛基的新对象，索尔想着就酸了 ，嘴不自觉撅高，看着洛基正轻声轻气的哄着孩子，更挫败了。

“洛基很爱孩子们，”索尔不知道是在和谁攀谈，自言自语似的，“只是不在爱我了。”

西格听见后，闷闷的哼了一声。

第八章

站在街道上吹凉风，索尔整个人都特别颓废。

在解决好带孩子看病，未来电子产品约法三章等后，天色见黑，所有的小朋友都闹着要吃daddy做的晚饭。

洛基实在是拒绝不了身边这群小鬼，但不代表索尔奥丁森也可以心安理得的呆在这里。

他被撵走了。

洛基可没撵他，索尔又不瞎。洛基在厨房里忙碌，西格恩都比他更像那个家的主人。

他落荒而逃。

洛基戳着自己做的饭——做多了。

索尔在半路突然从客厅猫进厨房，腆着一张大脸扭扭捏捏的说他晚上有事，就先走了。

那个时候洛基已经准备完了属于索尔的那份，连香槟都贴心选了男人喜欢的种类，就在一边的冰桶里冰着。

冷冰冰的。

有些挫败，如果能让他吃上这顿饭就好了。今天做的很不错呢，奥丁森会不会特别内疚后悔，把他这么好的这么厉害的家伙弄丢了？

可是索尔根本就不稀罕，不稀罕么？

他给小儿子喂好饭，帮莫莉切牛排，曼妮像小公主一样对西格恩颐气指使，一会儿要喝果汁一会儿要剥水果皮，看的洛基直皱眉头。

“曼妮.奥丁森！你的教养被吃进肚子里了么！自己的事情自己做。”

可是他没想到，平时乖巧的大女儿性格在短短两月里变得嚣张跋扈，摔了手里的叉子，泼了一桌子的饮料，白色的桌子上全是西红柿汁的红色，曼妮踹了一脚桌子，开始哭闹，“Daddy和西红柿都讨厌！我讨厌Daddy！”她闹不够的沾着盘子里的油，蹭到了西格恩的白裙子上，冲着西格尖叫：“我讨厌你！我讨厌daddy！我讨厌你们所有人！”

洛基气的火冒三丈，把曼妮从凳子上拎起来按到腿上，招呼巴掌上去，很快身上趴着的小孩满脸都是鼻涕眼泪，粉粉嫩嫩的脸蛋哭的一团糟，头发也散开了，

小女儿莫莉着急的去拉洛基，洛基看着那个小眼镜，直接两个一起按在腿上打屁股，小女孩的哭声响起，和啪啪的巴掌声此起彼伏，尼尔在一边却乐得拍手，以为是爸爸和姐姐闹着玩的声音。

西格恩觉得吵到脑袋要爆炸，门铃响起，她没多想就去开门，索尔在门外提着两盒蛋糕，笑着说，“你们该吃甜品了吧？！”他有些尴尬，不好意思，但又太想回来了，脸上写着讨好期待。

“吃什么吃，你听。”西格白了一眼Alpha，“里面现在是大闹天宫。”

而索尔已经冲进去了，他拉开洛基，抱住两个女儿，先挨打的曼妮已经哭到眼睛肿成小桃核，坐在索尔爸爸怀里的时候都在打颤。委屈的银豆豆不断。

“你为什么总这样打小孩？”索尔瞪了洛基一眼，“你这就是负责？仗着自己是生父是爸爸就可以这么打孩子？”

“你在教育孩子上没什么资格说我，你也有臭毛病。”索尔揉了揉女儿被打肿的屁股，“她们才几岁？有什么不能教？”

洛基感觉心脏像块儿抹布，不知道是为了谁好。他他妈的真是烦死了，极重的一下，响亮的打在索尔的后脑勺上，重的索尔一瞬间都懵了，他想呛洛基，却发现洛基的眼神凶的发狠……索尔甚至为这股不寻常的感觉打哆嗦。

洛基懒得搭理索尔，站直盯着女儿训话。

“曼妮.奥丁森，你一直很聪明，你知道你今天做错了什么。 我给你两个选择，现在，和你的爸爸离开，以后你做什么daddy都不会管。另一个，给我去墙角罚站，直到你想好怎么和西格姐姐道歉。”

曼妮窝在索尔怀里哭泣。洛基叹了口气，然后绷着脸。

“索尔.奥丁森，带着你女儿滚。”

索尔眉头皱的很重，他也不爽，拉着孩子就走，还没走到门口，曼妮突然就不走了。她自己甩开索尔，慢慢走到小墙角蹲下，然后呜呜的哭。

洛基笑了。

索尔在一边看到，洛基笑了一下，很轻，但是是开心的笑。眼里一瞬间像有星星似的。  
他有几年没见过洛基打心底笑了。

很怀念。

他轻轻蹭到洛基身边：“那个……甜心，曼妮今天做错什么了你这么生气？”

“别这么叫我，恶心。”洛基站远了一些，指着桌子，“你自己看桌子上和西格的裙子，都是她的胜利果实。”  
“我今天没有让她学习洗衣服已经很宽容了。”

索尔挠挠头，“可她还是小屁孩呢。”  
洛基叹了口气，“她什么都懂了。你那个叫曼妮的女儿是个小天才，你和我说她什么都不懂？”

“她毕竟是孩子呢。”  
“对，所以她就该被教养！

真是独断专横。  
”索尔笑眯眯拢住洛基的腰，  
“嗯，你说的有道理。”

索尔拉起曼妮，“走，我们去和西格姐姐说对不起。”

“我才不要！！！”曼妮疯狂甩开索尔的手，她从来这么不乖过，“我不要和她道歉！！”

“凭什么和她道歉！！”曼妮指着西格恩大闹，眼泪比刚刚都猛，莫莉在一边安慰已经哭着喊出的混乱音节的曼妮。

“电视上说没有她爸爸和daddy就不会分开！！”  
曼妮委屈的抱着脑袋：“这样就有人来参加我的公开日了。”

“我才不是别人不要的小女孩。”

对一个才刚刚五岁的小女孩来说，爱是很纯粹的。她不会去思考自己的贵族学校单学费就是普通家庭一家的生活费，也不会去思考司机和家庭保姆都是一般家庭并没有的奢侈，她从出生就是小城堡里的小公主，她不知道这些也是来自长辈的爱。

成长在满溢爱意下的女孩是散发着糖果味儿的。孩子的天真就是明白着什么是对自己好，可是又不懂得什么是对自己好，任性执拗，却无比可爱。

对曼妮来说，爸爸和daddy的离婚，她不懂得是什么意思。她只知道家庭开放日那天，她的daddy突然没了。然后就会有人告诉她，你没有“家”了。

小孩子的家，很简单。

她就那样变成没人要的女孩了。爸爸不要她，daddy不要她，这是为什么呢？电视上说是daddy有了新的恋人，那把那个大姐姐撵走，她的daddy是不是就回来了？

西格大姐姐其实挺好的，可是她更想要她的家啊。

曼妮哭的惊天动地，她嘶哑着嗓子说，“我再也不和你们玩了。”然后抱紧了妹妹莫莉，心里想到，她可是姐姐，莫莉还不知道什么是被“抛弃”，她会守护好妹妹的。

洛基大概明白了这个场景里有多少成分，扶额觉得头疼，索尔注意到了，贴上来帮他轻轻的按。

索尔是个行动上很贴心的丈夫，在洛基第一次怀孕的时候，双脚肿胀，男孩还很年轻，又骄傲，孕期的急躁和不适逼的他想到处去发疯，索尔那时候去专门学了怎么安抚不安的omega，甚至专门报了课，在帮洛基洗澡的时候，认真的像个高级护工。他不会介意洛基变得并不美丽的双脚，而贴心的吻上去道歉。

可这个人并不会在下次收敛，他依然不戴套，依然遵循生理本能让他的omege为他孕育，他们都知道不能再要下去的时候，索尔也会变的急躁。

突然就什么都变了似的。  
这怪令人不爽的。

洛基被安抚的很舒服，他是享受这个的，没那么焦急了后，理清了脑子里的思路，找了件衣服递给沙发上玩手机的西格恩，表达歉意着让女孩先回家。

“很不好意思，明明说招待你来玩，让你心情不好还毁了你一条裙子，下次见面的时候补偿你好么？”

西格捏了捏洛基的耳尖，笑着招呼，“我走啦！”

当大门关上那一刻，索尔堵气的抱着女儿哄，窝囊的说了句，“我不喜欢别人碰你的耳朵。”

洛基回以白眼，“关你什么事啊？”

“不喜欢就是不喜欢。”

索尔把抽泣的女儿塞到沙发里，变戏法的拿出自己买的小蛋糕，看着曼妮和莫莉靠在一起，撅着的小嘴被奶油沾满。

他拿着另一块儿靠到洛基身边，是洛基喜欢的口味，排队次次要很久，红色的奶油上面是巧克力碎，闻着有淡淡的花香。

“水果糖。”索尔冲着小大人曼妮说到，“给你daddy来道歉，他很辛苦的生下你照顾你，不是让你说胡话撒气的。”

曼妮像个蜗牛似的挪过来，大大的眼睛直勾勾地盯着洛基，“daddy真的还要我么？”  
“要。” 洛基亲亲女儿的额头，“你不是没人要的小孩，下次daddy会陪你，原谅daddy这次好么？”

“嗯，daddy不能这么凶我。”  
“那曼妮以后也不能胡闹。”

小女孩站定软软甜甜的说，“我知道啦～”

洛基放松下来，笑着抱着女儿窝在沙发里，不知道在什么时候，索尔的手已经搂在了洛基腰上。当小女孩睡的喷香，索尔靠在洛基耳边，轻轻的咬了一口耳尖。

他用低沉的气音说，“别让别人碰你。”  
索尔轻舔洛基耳尖，“我不喜欢。”

洛基的耳朵突然就红了，他急急忙忙的伸出手来挡，索尔的喘息穿过手指，从指尖那股酸麻一口气蔓延进全身。他突然轻轻颤了一下，脸蛋涨红，向后猛缩，撞在沙发上。  
索尔居高临下的看着洛基。

气氛正好。

洛基觉得自己马上就是一块儿任人宰割的肥肉，他抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，近似乎祈求的问到，“如果我说不想，可以不做么？”

索尔捧住那张脸，亲吻那双眼睛，叹气说到，“那你就停下引诱我啊。”索尔抱紧了怀里的洛基，不真实感，而他能从洛基打颤的身体里读到，他的小孩在害怕。他不能这个时候强做什么，不能，不合适，也不配。

“小傻瓜。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

第九章

引诱。  
洛基的存在就是一支媚药，仅对索尔有效。

这话在100%身上，是毋庸质疑的。

他们对彼此的吸引都宛如火药一般，是能激起火花，让人闻到香气，甚至是可以看见摸到的气场，那种令人觉得致命的张力。

不因为别的，只因为他们是洛基和索尔。

但在失去了能闻到的100%气味儿后，这些情话突然就不好听了。可是那种奇怪的理论已经被印在了两个人脑子里，而且，100%从不是腺体那一块儿100%，他们心知肚明，那糟糕的数字和适配度，是从基因排列时就罗列好的。

独一无二，天生一对。

洛基眨着眼睛说，“索尔，我不想。”  
他少见的拒绝性爱，从现在的情况来说，这太难为他了。

索尔只是抱了洛基一会儿，然后颓然地重重地叹气：“我得去找那个偷到我录音的人，那电脑里除了这段音频还有更重要的商业文件。”

“只是顺带？”  
“当然是主力查你的事情！你一天天小脑袋里都想什么？”

索尔气的抓了抓头发，“你知道你有多重要吗？别总瞎揣测啊，你是我的另一半，我干嘛对你那么坏啊。我有病么？”

洛基缩成一团，“我们不是离婚了么，你也这么说。”

索尔骂了句脏话，搂着洛基，“小祖宗，你闹够了么？我是绝世无敌负心汉？离婚是你提的不是我提的，女人是你找不是我找，你才坏呢！”

“索尔，你别打浑水，你也好意思？”

“我没犯过错，也没不负责。”索尔摸了摸鼻子，有点难堪，是好像没那么喜欢，但他真的是个面子工程上完美的三好丈夫，他揉揉洛基的头发，“你要是不气了，我们就去复婚吧。”

“为什么要复婚，我有那么贱么？”洛基推开索尔，“烦人。”

“哪是你贱啊？明明就是我贱，你说离就离，你说结就结。我哪敢说话蛤？”

洛基觉得自己气的肺疼，他瞅着索尔：“啊，您真是。您真是有理，滚。”

打浑水，和稀泥。  
这就是索尔的态度，索尔对他们婚姻的态度，这混蛋根本没打算解释清楚，压根就不愿想为什么洛基要离开。

因为习惯啦，索尔太习惯拥有洛基了，他把这当成洛基闹着玩，生活里面有什么事的话，两人总会稀里糊涂的过去的，有什么大不了的呢？凑活过吧，连孩子都有一堆了，就这样呗。

可洛基是铁了心的闹这次别扭吧。索尔瞥嘴，离开了洛基的小公寓，明明房子过户也收拾好了，但洛基迟迟不肯搬家。

索尔得到消息，知道是谁窃取录音，立马开开心心奔向警局，打算好了向洛基邀功。这次他一定能让洛基开心点吧。

洛基难受的窝在床上。  
他想骂自己。

他觉得自己脑袋上写着两个大字，卑微。  
卑！微！

都说越爱一个人就越卑微，他就有那么稀罕索尔么？被说了这么多过分的话，却居然还打心眼觉得索尔变好了，随时都可以复婚疼爱自己？

洛基摸了摸自己的底裤，湿了，在索尔压上来的时候就泞成一滩了。

没办法啊，这是命中注定的另一半，他好想被触碰——已经在为了骨气硬撑了。

他不是胡闹，好吧，其实，是有一点点。  
只是……只是想，被哄一哄。

洛基趴在沙发上低声的哭起来。  
为什么不能对他再好一点，再好那么一点点呢？

他是个贪心鬼，也是个笨家伙。他纵容索尔欺负他，让对方误以为他没有底线，误以为他不需要回应，他又是个小傻瓜，还苦苦的期待着更多宠爱。

如果可以直白的，张牙舞爪的要求就好了。  
他可以抱着索尔的脖子，他想要好多好多，他希望自己能告诉索尔，“我需要你说你回来了，需要给我回家的吻，虽然你辛苦了一天，但我也没有虚度光阴，我希望你可以问问我今天去了哪里，在我和你兴奋展示今天的作品时，你眼里全是赞赏的夸我，抱着我在空中转一个圈，亲吻我的额头，支持夸奖我的想法，然后全家在一起休息，晚安吻也不可以少，记得要询问我想不想要拥抱。”

当太阳升起时，请让我躺在你的怀抱里。

他永远做不到如此坦诚。

可是他想被爱。他没有爸爸妈妈了，没有特别要好的朋友，如此一来他只有索尔，为什么不好好爱他，直到100%的爱情血浓于水呢？

明明，是要变成亲人的关系。  
为什么就这么干干脆脆的不要他了！

就哪怕，求求他呢？  
为什么这个要求会被满足啊？

现在还说什么复婚，苍白无力，到头来，一次都不肯求求他。一次都不肯让他站在那个主位上，永远是被牵着鼻子走。

他怎么就这么贱呢？  
不是答应自己不爱奥丁森了么。

做不到。  
喜欢就是喜欢，百分百规定了，谁都不会比百分百更让人动心。

睡过100%，爱过100%，就再也不会喜欢上别人，哪怕是高达98.9%

因为都不像100，是完美的。

索尔站在警局里，看着幕后主使的女孩，紧皱眉头的说到，“你有病吧。”

那女孩和索尔有过短暂的恋爱，属于半包养关系的，分手的导火索是洛基的出现。

毕竟索尔是个一定要选100的，当100出现他的灵魂都被勾着走。

索尔看着对他倾诉爱意的嫌疑人。露出一脸嫌恶。

“拜托——我已经结婚了，是已婚男，离婚了你可以选堂堂正正贴上来，被后阴他算什么。”索尔推开女人，“我们早就分手了，那个时候你不是挺有自知之明，你怎么可能比的过洛基？”

“还有，离婚你以为我就会放开洛基？我哪怕就是看上了基因组，他闹我就由着他，我也不会对他撒手。”

索尔一撸头发，在警局门口点了支烟，解决完一堆烂事烦躁到定点，他这叫什么感情，他到底是喜欢还是不喜欢洛基？

但是有一件事他挺清楚的。  
要是他的Omega被别人操了，他会杀人。

那女人触了他的逆鳞，找了黑手的Alpha想拍洛基乱交。如果不是被掌控住，那男的已经在洛基的工作室打转。

他差点在警局把人揍进医院。  
洛基啊，他可是看着他五年，那小孩子给点甜头，温温柔柔亲亲抱抱就特别容易被拐走。他还能不清楚这个？

西格是女beta，要是个男的怕是索尔都早就坐不住了。

若是个Alpha，敢跟洛基睡觉，他得买凶杀人后绑架洛基，关在只有他能看见的地方。

索尔猛一激灵，他怎么总有这种想法，真……肮脏。

他不是不喜欢洛基么，怎么这么强占有欲啊。

还是说他是喜欢呢？这些屁事他也不懂，爱情这种东西想多了糟心，他只知道自己想要洛基，不想放开洛基，那这不就是占有欲，只有很喜欢不是才会有这种欲望么？

索尔买了好多洛基喜欢的礼物，开开心心的跑去洛基家邀功。  
他觉得自己像咬着盘子的大狗，急需主人摸摸他的脑袋帮他顺毛。洛基睡的太多了，开门的时候头发乱翘，他就伸手上去先帮他的小主人顺顺。

“这个事情就是这样……对不起啊，怎么看都是我惹出来伤到你。你想要点什么补偿么？”索尔抱着洛基，耳朵贴着洛基圆圆的肚子，手也不安生的到处乱摸。

洛基怎么就没什么反应呢？

“哎，其实那个女人之前我记得好像也挺可爱挺乖的，现在怎么就哎。”索尔一边念叨，一边摸着洛基的腰，说到这句时被一把推开。

洛基的眼里明显写着不爽。  
索尔观察细致，一瞬间脑子里无数花花肠子。

洛基是在乎这些的。

索尔高高兴兴的邀请洛基参加工作晚宴。

在听见假扮情人的任务时，特助F想，索尔大概是个100%的作精。

洛基挺失落的，索尔并不是用邀请男伴的意思邀请他，而且他们刚刚飘过舆论的风口浪尖，也不大合适牵手出席。

他理所当然的找了西格陪他，这次时，大概能看出西格有些兴趣低落，不太热烈。

当索尔领走洛基到处宣传的时候，洛基还是有一丝丝的高兴，下半场工作谈的差不多时，索尔那个坏心眼的打算浮出水面。

索尔拉着特助向洛基介绍，“我和F决定恋爱了，你还不知道他的名字吧，总是用字母称呼，他是个优秀的陪伴，叫范达尔。”  
“走吧范达，我们去跳舞。”

特助F转身后为这恶心的称呼翻了个巨大的白眼，并在舞池积极向上的踩了他的老板数十几脚，反正这不扣工资。

洛基直勾勾的盯着那两道身影，眼睛都看直了，他甚至难受的现在就想不顾一切的大哭一场，他能看见索尔被踩到。

单单为了不在晚宴跳舞时踩到索尔给他丢人，他专门去学习了这个刻板苛刻的舞蹈。

算什么啊——

女孩看着望着索尔出神的洛基冷笑一声，她反手将洛基拎着走出会场。  
在户外的草坪上，看着那双湿漉漉的眼睛，西格勒住洛基的领带，吼道，“洛基.劳菲森，你就是个怂包！”

“你能不能给我个痛快，吊着我想着你的前夫？你还好意思说你前夫渣男，你自己算个什么东西？”

洛基一瞬间不知道怎么反驳，在女孩面前颓废的低下头……他真的是，真的在，在看着索尔。

他喜欢索尔。憧憬，尊敬，喜欢，他想他的100%拥抱他亲吻他，索尔怀里的人，从来都应该是他。

为什么不是他了呢？他都那么努力的希望过只能是他了。  
为什么要那么笑着去抱别人？不是前几天还对自己说，喜欢自己 想让自己早点回家的么？都是假话了么？

索尔.奥丁森就就就真真真没一点点喜欢他么！！？？！！？？

他满脑子都是这个。

他的五年，难过是索尔给的，快乐和幸福也是索尔给的。

西格的拳头狠狠敲在洛基脑门上，骂道，“你个大傻逼！”

“你真喜欢他你就得到他啊蠢蛋！”  
“你自己委屈巴巴的逃跑离婚切腺体算什么玩意，你这不是帮他心安理得的不爱你么！”

“洛基你傻不傻！那是你的100%，你喜欢你就该拿来！你得不到你就抢来啊！你是他伴侣！他不爱你你就该抽他！你是不是傻逼，你干嘛把他摆在第一位？他现在不是和别人跳舞么？你不是难受么？你冲上去给他两拳！”

“你别逃避我，也别逃避他。逃避没有用。”

西格气冲冲的骂完，松开洛基的领带，哼了一声，“你根本就不喜欢我。洛基，你知道什么叫有本事么，你不是喜欢索尔么，你不是觉得他伤你心么？你让他对你死心塌地，在把他甩开，对他冷暴力。那才叫厉害，你现在算什么！怨妇！你现在流眼泪就是个笑柄！”

西格翻了一个巨大的白眼，“你这个缺心眼！恋爱白痴！”

洛基被骂的犯傻，西格气冲冲走后，他就坐在喷泉边上。他肚子已经高高的了，里面的小宝宝正快乐的运动。随便一抬眼，就看见了索尔正溜出来鬼鬼祟祟的不知道干嘛，看见他后贱兮兮的钻过来。

洛基眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，他看着索尔，微笑着说，“要来摸摸胎动么？这次是个很活泼的小鬼。”

索尔喜出望外，没想到假情人这招这么好使，洛基居然会软下来一下。竟然邀请他摸肚子。

他根本不知道洛基盘算什么，手揉着洛基的小腹，里面的小鬼头会踢腿，洛基为此皱了下眉。

洛基吊起索尔的胃口，他眨眨眼，“要不要，给小家伙补个营养呢？你男朋友会不会介意啊。”

欲擒故纵，他一定要成功。

洛基拿出手机，装作要打电话的模样，“我也别迫害你的感情了，我这就打给西格……”

索尔表面不动声色，内心其实早就喜出望外，听到洛基练联系其他人无法继续淡定，急急忙忙的说：“我觉得他不介意！”

当他们回到家，还在玄关，洛基便激烈的索吻。好在今天很晚了，小孩子们又睡的早，Daddy这幅放荡的模样可不合适给孩子看到。

在大概吻了很久，洛基觉得嘴巴都快要给索尔亲肿了的时候，索尔的外套和长裤都被脱的差不多的时候，洛基“啪”的打开索尔要解开他腰带的手。

洛基一脸厌恶，“你该不会以为我想和你做爱吧？”

“开什么玩笑？你有情人了，我也有西格呢。”

洛基轻车熟路的找出自己的玻璃杯倒了杯水，靠在自己精心挑选的沙发上，打了个哈气，不耐烦的说到，“诶，我今天就在你这儿住了。明早你顺便送我去逛个街，我给宝宝买点东西。”

洛基眨眨眼，“对了，我要睡主卧那个床。”

索尔嘴角一咧，他觉得刚刚洛基不寻常，今晚的洛基怪怪的，现在又觉得好运当头照，细品洛基刚刚拐弯抹角同床的意思。

“你笑那么猥琐干嘛？”

洛基瞅了眼索尔。

“赶紧洗澡。”

索尔赶着叭叭的洗，先洗完瘫在主卧床上，什么也不穿的摆出一副架势，身上喷了香水，让洛基用鼻子都能闻到那种。

洛基出来看着那个“花枝招展”的臭男人，勾了勾嘴角。

索尔有多懂他，他就有多懂索尔。这男人绝对不是喜欢上新情人，每一个动作都是在冲着自己散发荷尔蒙。

“你怎么在床上啊？去客房睡，要不去地上，我不和你这有情侣的睡一张床。”

索尔皱眉，“他又不知道！”

洛基思考了下，“呦，合着我们结婚的时候，你估计没少瞒着我和别人睡觉吧。”

“你别血口喷人！”索尔猛地起来，“我没有对不起你！从来都没有！”

洛基瞟了一眼，“没有不是应该的么。要是有你就等着打官司吧。”

“行了，不和你逼逼，滚去别的屋子。乖。”

洛基装作不耐烦的口气，看着索尔气冲冲却悻悻的抱着枕头出去，然后愣了几秒，滚进了另一边的被窝。

索尔的气味，索尔的体温。  
就好像被那坏家伙抱着似的——可真讨厌。

洛基在那张巨大的床上翻滚。

他对索尔，向来是有求必应。哪怕是让自己委屈的垃圾话，照盘全收。所有委屈吞着，所有讨厌忍着，埋了一颗五年的大炸弹。

可只是个炸出闷响的炮弹，一点也不成功，索尔对拿捏他自信满满。

西格说的没错。他太惯着对方了，他太轻贱自己了。婚期，他本来可以理所当然的发脾气，是他自己让自己失去一些权利的，他太傻了。

对索尔和其他人的爱情理论不一样，索尔是死不承认深爱自己的混蛋，所以他不能灰溜溜的逃跑，而是积极打响拉锯战。

喜欢就要握在手里，握不住就掐死。

亲爱的索尔.奥丁森，早点对我死心塌地吧。

吊着索尔可真爽。

第十章

索尔认命般在办公室里垂头丧气。

他看了眼自己的特助F，更是气不打一处来，工作加量了一个小山堆。

“老板，你疯了吗？我会加班到凌晨——做你小情人也太苦了点吧。”

“F，你是假的，情人我会养着。”

“无情无义，昨晚不还亲切的称人家范达？”范达尔把索尔一上午的颓废模样看在眼里，嘲讽到：“洛基先生不需要你养了哦。”

索尔拍了下桌子：“他这几天就是在吊着我！撩骚怪会的，真想碰他就门都没有，说我有对象了，说我现在碰他曾经也肯定碰过别人！我冤不冤啊！”

F撇他一眼：“您还真是脸大啊，老板，你现在就该去买束花，然后跪在洛基面前告诉他，情人是假的，都是你混蛋，你有多么多么想他爱他，认真承认错误，哪怕他不高兴让你用键盘给他写8000字检讨你也该跪着打字。”

“我才不混蛋。”索尔拿着支笔在纸上乱画。  
特助F先生气的鼻孔冒烟：“您半天就听着这一句？您孤独终老吧。”

索尔切了一声，十分钟后，他站在花店门口买了一束香槟玫瑰。

他挠挠头，走进洛基的工作室。

洛基正趴在桌子上睡，一桌子的图片和文件，看起来很疲惫，他进去的时候，洛基哼了两声，却没醒过来。他的男孩怀孕即将五月，嗜睡贪吃，却还在坚持工作——这都怪他。

索尔心疼极了。

索尔等着洛基醒来，他买了不少小零嘴，在一边翻看杂志，洛基肚子明显后就不在做平模，但也有不少之前的照片，索尔翻看，更是五味杂陈，是他毁掉另一个模样的洛基。

禁锢他的爱人，想让洛基变成他可爱的囚鸟。

洛基醒来的时候，索尔趁机揉了揉洛基还不清醒的脑袋，满意的收获了一个往自己掌心蹭了两下的小猫。聪明的帮洛基准备了温水。

洛基喝的差不多了，也清醒一点，耷拉着嘴角收拾桌子上的文件，他怪累的，不太开心的问着索尔干嘛来了。

一点也不想这么疲倦的时候和索尔“斗智斗勇”。

“没什么，想和你说说话，想跟你道歉，看看你怎么样，这段时间你应该开始没精神了。”索尔不安的交叉手指，“我想照顾你。”

洛基听见这话，更不开心了。

他第一次这么想念叨——

“你想照顾我？想把我照顾到哪里去？”洛基抬起头，他现在真的很累。“你是怎么照顾我的？你甚至都很少早回家。早上我永远帮你系好领带，而你一下班，我就会让你有热乎的晚饭，我也没有让孩子打扰过你的工作。”

“其实我并不擅长这些的。在我认识你之前，厨房里的盐和糖我从来都分不清。”洛基笑了笑，“我也从来不会做家务，说实话，哪怕在上大学期间，我都没有洗过几次碗。”

“我不喜欢这样的我，那么现在，我逃开你身边都是奢望了么？我为什么要和你这种很厉害的alpha在一起呢。我已经不觉得舒服了，我们已经不合适了。”

“关于你的感觉，你自然会舒服，任何人被爱着都会舒服的。你说你对此也有权利，这是悖论，如果我用我本来的习惯去对待你，你也会对我厌恶。”

“我什么都不喜欢做，就喜欢做我喜欢做的傻事，混吃等死当一只米虫，还要让你心甘情愿的养着。”

“你的家里会乱成垃圾场，你的孩子也不会有人教养。你还需要面对我对你的呼来呵去，但哪怕这样，我可能也不会满意。”

“你喜欢这种日子吗？”

索尔愣愣的，不知为什么摇了摇头。

洛基无奈的站起来伸了个懒腰，“是啊，我也不喜欢。”

“你现在觉得离不开我，是因为我对你那么好，你若是不喜欢被我照顾的生活，那我可真是挫败。”

“刚离婚的时候你有这种感觉吗？不是很爽快的就分开了。因为你也觉得，你没有多喜欢我。”

“因为那个时候还没有意识到，原来我对你还是挺重要的，至少能让你过得更舒服。所以我的意义，就只是让你过得更舒服的一个保姆。”

“我不想给大龄儿童当保姆，还要有的没的提供性服务。我不称职，也不够优秀。”

说了好多话，说这么多的话真的很累。但感觉好像把这几年以来，很多很多的不痛快都发泄了出来。

洛基突然就很想哭。

他并不是没有去过阿斯加德集团，商业帝国的顶层，落地窗外可以看到最美的夜景。他就靠在窗边享受过世界上最棒Alpha的亲吻拥抱。

他的公司地理位置并不太好。站在窗边只能看见花园边边的杂草。

想想，这差多大呀，多不配呀。

所以他们从一开始就不应该相遇，就不应该互相惹上对方。那就不会有这么多的事情，就不会现在心里这么难过了。

其实他已经做得很好了，已经做得比很多人都好了，也拥有了很不错的生活。  
他从来都没有以为自己是被“包养”的，而现在他看清了，他在这段感情里是被动，没有地位的。

索尔从后面抱过来，他已经很久没有抱过洛基了。他窝在洛基脖子上：“我不喜欢你这么说。”

“你总是以为自己一点都不重要。但你好像也没有告诉过我你想要什么。 如果你觉着我对你不好的话，为什么不让我改呢？”

“把委屈都吞进肚子里，突然爆发的时候，甚至不管我是一头雾水嘛？”

“洛基，你太任性了。”

这句话成为了一个疯狂的导火索。

洛基狠狠甩开这个拥抱，“任性，于是在你的眼里，我刚刚那些话也就是任性两个字？！”  
“我要是任性的话，我就应该让你现在滚进厕所里吃屎！你去给我吃啊？！”

“哪怕我真的是任性，你会满足这些任性嘛？”

洛基难受的一扯一扯的，他看着无动于衷站在一边的索尔叹气，眼睛里泪汪汪的。难受的说：  
“索尔，你也太不把我当东西了吧。”

算什么啊？算什么啊？嘴里说着是想要来找他复合，每次都能把他惹得满脸都是眼泪。这个人身上可能是有什么雷达或是天赋，那个天赋上挂着一个牌子写着：我要弄哭劳菲森。

洛基已经想不起来最一开始时，他们刚刚认识的那段日子，是在用什么方式相处。

那个时候，他可不用下厨或是看孩子，好像，没有什么他不喜欢的事情；好像，不管怎么看，索尔都是完美的；好像，稀里糊涂的，就把自己交给了对方。

那个时候想过一辈子么？  
那个时候想过会有一天是这么落败的收场么？

那他一定不要开始。

*

索尔狠狠的砸了一下桌子，“bang”的巨大一声，甚至让桌子上的马克杯震了一下，水哗哗的就砸了出来。

“有完没完！？”

他果然学不会去哄孩子，够了，他算是知道洛基是怎么想的了。

原来他这么多年在对方眼里就是个臭不要脸的负心汉死渣男。就把老婆孩子当成身外物的大垃圾。是谁给洛基这么大脸让他这么想的？

没错，他是有挺多地方对不住洛基。

可是他绝对不承认自己是个渣逼。去哪里找他这么没有本事的“渣男”？他老老实实的工资上交，高高兴兴的准备礼物，哪怕工作把他压榨成一个旋转的陀螺，他还要费劲心思加班，腾出一起去旅行的家庭假日时间。

他会不知不觉准备好多小惊喜，什么傻逼呵呵的“今天想了洛基100次纪念日”、“草莓让我想起你纪念日”，他为这些日子准备礼物，他还以为洛基会喜欢，小坏蛋心里难受了委屈了，憋着不说，就全都变成他的错了？

他多冤啊。

索尔现在非常非常想干一件事，想把洛基按在床上狠操一场，压着脖子咬着腺体告诉洛基，他很喜欢他，他爱他，他明明就想要他！

索尔把洛基压在小沙发上，他按着洛基的手，禁锢的姿态让洛基不能动弹，Alpha气红了眼，用力的重重地亲着洛基的嘴巴。

那张灵巧漂亮的嘴给他亲的红红肿肿，亲的说不出一句尖酸刻薄的话来。

“如果你觉得不开心就说出来！我没有不让你任性，你想做什么事做什么，想怎么开心怎么闹！我喜欢你！我全盘接受！洛基.劳菲森，你才是傻逼！你太可恨了！我爱你！我明明那么喜欢你！你居然管我叫把你当保姆——我请你这么贵的保姆，你以为你一开始弄混糖和盐的黑暗料理真能给人吃啊！”

洛基听到这话气的费劲伸出手直挠索尔，他也气炸啦，什么东西？什么东西？狗比索尔居然敢嘲讽他做饭难吃？！那他妈都是他满怀爱意的爱心料理！

“臭狗屎！”

洛基稍稍挣脱了索尔的禁锢，冲着奥丁森拳打脚踢，“我打死你这个白痴！难吃！难吃你不做！我他妈最讨厌做饭，袖子都是油烟味儿！我的手长这么漂亮是用来干这个的吗？！”

索尔突然服软一样抱紧洛基，亲昵的亲了下洛基的额头。

“不做了，以后再也不做你讨厌的事，好嘛。”

索尔拍拍洛基的背，“就这样，以后也这样，你这么漂亮，你是我的爱人，你喜欢做什么就去做，你讨厌的你就都不做，好嘛。”

他埋在洛基耳边说，“你不用这么懂事，以后都不用那么急着学会懂事。都怪我，难为你了。”

“你所有的任性，我都照单全收。”

索尔看着因为这场胡闹累的瘫在沙发上的洛基，因为怀孕的原因圆滚滚的肚子一颤一颤的，眼圈也难过的红红的，抽泣时鼻尖嗡嗡，像个小孩子似的。

“你不能说我不准你任性。讲实话，你这个小孩太乖了，你从来也没和我提过什么任性的要求。以后都由着你好不好？洛基，你想要的想做的，我都尽全力满足你。”

洛基说不出是什么感觉，闷闷的，感觉心头闷闷的。

他看着得意洋洋的索尔就气闷，他气鼓鼓的说，“什么都满足我？”  
索尔洋溢着笑容，肯定又认真的使劲点了点头。

洛基指了指卫生间的方向道，“去吃屎。”

第十一章

范达尔正准备下班，突然暴涨的工作量让他加班到深夜，就看着索尔颓废的回来。

“老板啊——你为什么又，夹着尾巴回来了？”

索尔眼睛有些红，看着自己的贴心特助道：“洛基……洛基他……”

“洛基先生怎么了？”  
“他说让我去吃屎！”

空气静了几秒，特助F发出不合身份的惊天爆笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈去吃屎哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈牛逼！”

F笑得肚子疼。  
索尔的脸黑的像皮球，被人拍烂泄气那种。

“然后呢，然后我的直男老板又做了什么惊为天人的傻憨憨事惹了伴侣生气？”

“我定了一个恶搞蛋糕，然后洛基看见后直接拍在了我头上。我不明白为什么这样了都他还生气。”索尔指了指还湿着的头发，“我在公司洗漱间刚洗的。”

“您一整儿个没头脑。”

F心想，能是真叫你去吃屎么，那是不开心，想被你哄。您倒好，定个蛋糕。

不过范达尔到也有些惊讶，洛基的话，居然没有把索尔气到暴走，还逼着顺着，看来老板是真的很在意很喜欢洛基啊。

为了升职加薪，以后一定要多说说洛基的好话。

他突然还有点想给索尔开补习班，老板的家事还是早结束早好，公司最近落下了不少业务，白痴老板在不动起屁股来就要赔钱了，运作出了问题，关乎着很多家庭呢。

洛基先生的个人品牌多成功啊——范达尔心不在焉的想到，他突然突发奇想的建议到，“老板，你要不去把洛基先生的个人品牌买下来？搞一段那什么，霸道总裁强制爱？不对不对，好像现在最大的股东已经是您了来着？”

索尔眼下一片黑青，“你要不别干了。”

“啧，没意思。”

工作室的电话不合时宜的响起来，F看了一眼，居然是公关电话，有些惊讶。

“好神奇……这是傻了吧，都快凌晨三点了。”他接起电话，慢慢的皱深了眉头，看了几眼索尔，稳重的说，“请等待明天的工作时间联系。”

索尔在F挂掉电话后，疑问到是怎么了。

“是神盾公司的律师，他们旗下的宝石衍生产品，幻想视觉，涉嫌被抄袭，对方提出要走法律程序，他们申请过专利。”  
索尔挠头，“这关我们什么事？”  
范达尔觉得难以启齿，“是我们旗下的工作室抄袭，来自LIE，洛基先生三日前的新产品。橘色宝石饰品，叫做心灵之语的系列产品。”

索尔低头闷闷的说，“洛基不会那么做吧。”

F特助恢复他的专业能力，没一会儿拿出了两份资料，过于明显的借鉴痕迹，让索尔和F都在一瞬间傻了眼。

“不应该……不应该啊……”

洛基是索尔见过最有才华之一的设计师，那孩子高傲的性格，抄袭这个词，就不可能沾上洛基，就像是洛基永远都是那种高高在上的艺术家，他没法想象洛基低三下四的模样。

索尔一瞬间脑子里出现了一次吵架时洛基歇斯底里的坐在浴室里哭的样子，那是因为什么来着？他想不起来了，但是后背突然汗毛直立，好像……

如果洛基真就是个坏孩子呢。  
当事实摆在他的眼前，他还要不要继续坚持从前的看法呢？

索尔一夜都没有睡好。

如果洛基真是个坏孩子，他要怎么做，抄袭的设计师应该被封杀，且抄袭者不会再被聘用，那么，就是将洛基重新拥有的一切再次夺走。那个失去一切的洛基还会原谅自己么？

索尔靠在那张大床上，他看着一边的枕头，五年，整整五年，洛基，他的枕边人。

他不知道该怎么做了。

如果他站到“正义”的一边，那他算什么。

他会失去爱人，毫无疑问，一定会失去。他没有资格站在洛基身边，索尔突然就慌了，如果是以前的他会怎么做，工作无疑是被摆在最最最重要的位置，他分外正义，分外遵守规矩。所以，一如既往陪伴的洛基，他的家庭被丢在了第二位。

可现在呢，洛基已经是靠着他犯贱和死缠烂打才能拥有一下下儿的人了。摇摇欲坠，索尔没有任何的自信能再一次拉住洛基的手。

他算什么啊。

他又有资格缠到洛基身边了，他是老板，洛基是做了错事的员工。

可是呢，一旦他按着习惯，解聘洛基，剔除这个叫做LIE的工作室，索尔自己都能想象到，他一辈子也就会失去这个人。

不会再有机会了，现在都看不见机会，洛基就像个若即若离的人，索尔要靠着各种借口才能去接触，每次见面十有八九又都会吵架，这是洛基给他出的难题么，他到底要怎么办，洛基到底想他怎么办？

太痛苦了。

索尔坐在神盾公司的沙发上，看着律师们争论。唇枪舌剑中，对方讥笑了一句，“哦，他是您这位老板的丈夫吧，omega做错了什么，哪怕是是抄袭了8个案例，您这位高贵的顶级alpha早就准备好了埋单。”

索尔闷闷的说，“我们离了。”

坐在对面的F突然瞪大了眼，狠掐了索尔一把。

索尔还没来的及皱眉，就听见门口的声音，清冷的，“是啊，索尔总裁怎么会和我这种侵权犯过一辈子呢？”

洛基摆了摆手冷笑道，“我们只是老板和员工的关系。”

索尔张了张嘴，他想说，他不是那个意思，但是……居然说不出话来。

洛基明显的状态不好，他坐下在沙发上，“让我听听你们凭什么讲我抄袭？花纹和样式都是相当常见的搭配。”他肚子有些大了，不适的扶腰，“拿出清清楚楚的条列，我们法院见也未尝不可。我身体不舒服，有什么事情先和律师交流，回见。”

索尔猛的站起来，他跟在洛基身后说，“洛基，我送你回家。”

洛基什么都没说，他跟着索尔上车，车上的低气压，让索尔了冷的打了个哆嗦。他送洛基上楼，进屋前拉着洛基的手，说了他们今天彼此的第一句话，索尔说，“我没有其他意思。你放心，出什么事情我会帮你担着，哪怕工作室没了，我也会养你！别怕。”

洛基甩开了索尔。

“你知道我讨厌你什么么？索尔，你觉得我就是做错了，就是去抄袭了，你愿意为我承担错误，愿意为我准备退路。”

洛基笑了笑，“所以你觉得你做的足够好了，可你没想过，我才是对的。”

“你是对的？”  
索尔进了洛基的房间，“和我详细说一下。”

“别有所隐瞒，我肯定站在你身边。现在的情况，不论是从舆论还是其他都对你很不利。”

索尔拉着洛基的手，“不是耍性子的时候，乖。上次的资金风险和这次的抄袭风波，你的心血就付之一炬了。”

索尔哄人一般问，“你先告诉我，为什么要抄？”  
洛基不想理他，只说了一句，“我什么都没有做错。”

这种死不承认的样子，让索尔脸黑了。  
“抄了么？”

洛基缩了缩坐在床边上，低着头念，“我没做错。”

那就是抄了。

索尔有些生气的把洛基逼到角落里，“你没做错？！”

“是我对你太好了？！你自己不知道轻重？！你自己看看自己做的什么事，你自己去交罚款背负骂名！洛基，我不管你不理你，开了你都是理所应当！没有老板愿意聘用一个抄袭别人的设计师！！你就是个危险份子，你以为还有谁会要你这个骗子？不可能有再公司聘用你！失去工作和信誉你还剩下什么？”

“你以为能有多少人，像你这样有一条退路，而不是被直接的处分！”

索尔用了力气将洛基甩在床上，“你就是个混蛋，我早就应该给你限制门禁，让你老实待在家里才不会有这些破事！”索尔气冲冲的摘下领带，抽在洛基的身上，“死小孩！”

洛基看了眼自己手臂上浅浅的痕迹，索尔用领带抽了他几下，粉粉的，并不算很重，也不是太疼，他愣住的看着索尔，重重的一巴掌打在自己的屁股上，响亮的声音，那种火辣辣的麻，一下子就让洛基清醒了一半。

“给我出去！”  
他推搡着索尔，糟糕的，他根本打不过，每次一旦他们决定用暴力来解决问题，他就只有最后被压在床上挨一顿胖揍后再受一份强操的下场。

索尔也冷笑起来，“只是挨一顿教育就能让我替你打好补丁，洛基，你不觉得划算吗？”他把洛基按在腿上，拔下自己胡闹小前夫的裤子，“抄袭？！洛基，你真是本事学大了！”

啪啪啪！  
“你真是什么都能干出来！翅膀硬了！什么都天不怕地不怕！”  
啪啪啪！  
“我之前怎么不知道，难怪你觉得我管着你，你满脑子都在想什么！”  
啪啪啪！  
“洛基，我从来不知道你这么混，你就是一肚子蔫坏的坏孩子！”

好痛……好痛……

肚子好涨，屁股好痛。

洛基行动迟缓，他的肚子给了他太大的压力，他抱着自己的屁股滚到一边，那里被索尔打的红红的肿肿的，洛基揉了揉，所以讨厌，所以才这么讨厌！疼，疼死了……他看见索尔还要过来，浑身猛地颤了一下，下意识的脱口而出：

“我讨厌你索尔——我彻底讨厌你了！！！滚开！滚出我的家！我不想看见你！”

索尔只是搂住洛基，轻声安慰，“好了好了，过去了。希望你学到些教训，想吃什么，我去给你煮，我好久没给你做过吃的了。”

洛基看着自说自话去做饭的索尔，他发现自己，连眼泪都懒得流。

明明就很疼啊，但是已经哭都不想哭一声，洛基看着在厨房里忙活的索尔，他想不起来上一次索尔做饭是什么时候。

但是他记得索尔做饭不错，至少比一开始他做的好吃。索尔会抱着他说，会给他做一辈子。

大概这个人对每个情人都是这种态度。

连鞭子和蜜糖，都应该是套路，对啊，一开始认识的时候，如果自己去彻夜狂欢或者疯狂抽烟喝酒，也会是这个下场。

被揍一顿，紧接着被操，最后被安抚，然后是受教育后应得的礼物。

不得不说，那个时候，对他还是有些受用。

可是慢慢就不受用。

洛基穿好衣服，拿起钥匙，看着索尔，喊到，“我要去买点东西，过一会儿回来。”

索尔头都没回的回应，“好！孩子我送去妈妈哪里了！多买点你喜欢的，这几天我都会陪着你。”

如果他回头看一眼，大概会发现洛基一脸无力。

在洛基出门不久后，索尔接到了特助F的电话：“老板，我和神盾那边谈的差不多了。大概可以做合作项目。”

“而且通过调查，洛基先生曾经在六年前左右的直播视频中透露过这个系列的想法，尽管只是雏形，但是比神盾所出的时间还早，我们也不怕，舆论正逐渐倒向洛基先生。虽然依旧僵持不下，总算有一点点的筹码。”

“您，就是您这边，好好去了解下洛基先生为什么这么做吧。也听听他的想法。老板，这是我私人的建议，我觉得洛基先生多少是有难言之隐，您和他好好谈，最好展露气概，拿出气势，趁此机会一举两得对不对！”

索尔挂了电话，无奈的看了看房间，大概，他已经把机会用掉了。  
一会儿希望能好好和洛基谈一谈。

奇怪，感觉出去了有很长一会儿了。

范达尔终于结束了一天的工作，年纪轻轻的王牌特助伸了个懒腰，决定随便在附近的便利店解决晚餐问题。

便利店门口蹲着吃面包的100%是洛基啊！！！

范达尔想了想未来人生里的大蛋糕，毅然决然的递过去了自己手里的汽水。

洛基推开，看了他一眼，“你在可怜我么？用什么身份？索尔的现男友？”

范达尔一愣，“他还没和你解释？？我的天我靠，他骗你的，开什么玩笑别拿我挡枪了，我就是个打工的，只想早日挣够钱度假泡妹，混吃等死。”

洛基想了想，“哦”了一声。

“话说你怎么在这里啃面包啊，我还以为老板怎么也得带你去玩或者是带你去吃点好吃的安慰下你，毕竟遇上一滩烂事。”

范达尔拉着洛基到一边的快餐店，“我陪你吃点东西吧。我算是懂你为啥和老板离婚了，他也太不懂照顾人了。真是，带不动，带不动。”

范达尔注意到洛基起来的时候抽了抽鼻子，皱眉问到，“洛基，是索尔打你了么？”

洛基瞪了眼面前的男人，“你未免太过了解你的老板吧。”

范达尔急急忙忙解释：“你先别吃醋！我是知道索尔有些奇怪的爱好，他曾经拜托我找床伴时填写过一些倾向。我做他的私人助理确实很久。我以为你们这么多年，这些性癖应该已经磨合的差不多了……”

“怎么说呢，我一直觉得索尔对你是很在意的，他把你放在心里很特殊的一个地方。我们也算是朋友了，我不太认识你，出于索尔朋友的角度，自然是希望他能和你一直好好的。”

“可是啊，我感觉他有的时候做的事是不太对，中肯的说一句，倒不如还是算了。你也舒服，让他自己爱怎么样怎么样吧，反正他有钱，他想发泄就让他去包别人呗。”

“你不能彻底撇清，也是有点放不开他吧。”

洛基看了看面前的范达尔，感叹了句，“你真是个明明白白的人。怎么就跟在索尔身边干活了呢？”

“他有钱啊，高薪。”范达尔摊手。“再说，能因此认识您这样的人，我也很高兴，洛基先生很帅，像明星一样，又有才。”

洛基的电话突然响了，他发现是索尔，滴的就按掉了。

范达尔眼尖，悄悄给总裁拨过去，然后按了静音。

索尔接了，没想到对面却传来洛基的声音，听起有些难过。

“我不懂我为什么放不下他，我觉得我不喜欢他了，可我又很难受，所以我想缠着索尔和我一样难受。为什么索尔就能开开心心的呢，我不想放过他。”

“其实我真的很讨厌很讨厌他因为事情打我教育我，因为在性爱中允许了，就让这个人误认为所有事情都是可以用这套方法解决的。我更喜欢平等的解决问题。”

范达尔问，“所以，就讨厌他了？”

“嗯，我讨厌他。但这不是最重要的原因，100%是很霸道的东西，我永远不可能真的厌恶，但是，我已经不想在他身边了。我提出离婚的时候，依旧是喜欢索尔，但我不想要这个人了。”

索尔已经穿好了鞋，冲着范达尔发来的地址狂奔。

“索尔有很多东西，爸爸妈妈，爱人朋友，事业家庭。”

洛基说，“他有全世界，而我只有他。”

索尔听着蓝牙耳机里洛基的声音，那个总是因为他的各种事情被忽略耽误，却微笑着说好的男孩，在电话的另一头，说着理所应当的要求。

洛基说：“他的世界更重要，我不要他了。”

索尔冲进快餐店，他从身后抱住洛基，双臂紧紧的环住，委屈的说，“别不要我啊。”

你也是我的100%啊。

Tbc

写这一章，我满脑子都是气死我了。这个索尔真的很让人生气，诚然他很多地方都是在对洛基好，也让人看的生气又无力。也让我写的无比生气，气死了。  
我已经在很努力的给锤创造A上去的机会，可是人物一旦离笔即不属于我，他们的性格和爱导致了故事走向。  
再加一句，抄袭这事洛基是真有些错。所以请不要理解成索尔是什么家暴狂魔。


	4. Chapter 4

「“别不要我啊。”  
你也是我的100%啊。」

第十二章

洛基看着范达尔，感受着索尔的拥抱，轻启薄唇骂到：“叛徒。”

范达尔摆摆手，“我可不是叛徒，我本来就是他的朋友，还是他的员工，你这种傲娇又不会好好和他说你想要什么。”

范达尔吸了口奶茶，心想，我老板是个铁憨憨，你不提他怎么知道你的需求。他只会在上班的时候叹气胡思乱想，以至于效率过低导致我加班。

洛基享受了两秒索尔的拥抱，就推开了这个男人。凭什么装委屈？告诉他，索尔奥丁森有什么资格在他面前装委屈？

他刚刚挨了一场打，他实在是没有什么好心情。

怀孕，财政赤字，舆论风波，抄袭恶评。洛基想，老天给了他太多的绊子，也就是给了索尔很多次机会。可如今他对索尔的失望却越来越浓烈，彻底没得救了。

索尔拉着洛基在路边散步，讲着无厘头的笑话，妄想逗洛基开心。

“索尔，你把我当成什么呢？”  
洛基捂了捂心口，“每次我们有了矛盾，我经常有一种，心脏莫名其妙的抽痛。”

“我不想这样，太狼狈了。”

洛基低了下头，想着一切都完蛋了。

“那些本来不好意思说的话既然都说了，也就说了。我们还是撇干净吧，我不想和你在一起了，对我来说，实在是太难过了。”

索尔不乐意的在路边大喊，“你不能这样！”  
“洛基，洛基，如果你把我比喻成全世界，我不会说那种情话，你比世界重要，你是，你是我整个世界的支柱啊！我没了你，就什么都塌了，你也什么都没了，你干嘛这样啊！”

“伤敌一千，自损八百，你何必啊！”

洛基站在路边，他和索尔说，“你知道我为什么要抄那个神盾的宝石作品么？”

“因为他大摇大摆的拿走了我的设计理念，我就是一个混蛋，就要抄他的，他拿走我的，我就去拿他的，我臭他也臭，谁都别想卖好。”

“我从来都是个悲观主义者，我不幸，就希望全世界的人和我一样不幸。”

“我是不是很讨厌。”

洛基看着索尔，“我从来都是这么一个人，不像你那样闪闪发光，早早被打击掉了一切幻想。”

*  
你给过我一个梦，所以我并不介意你叫醒我。

六年前，大学初毕业的新人设计师洛基展露头脚。

凭借着真爱双子论的言说，彼时在阿斯加德旗下工作室努力的洛基，成为了当年的Top设计师。年轻的男孩好像天生就有嗅到金钱的能力，他所有的设计都铺在消费者的心头，直击人们的购买欲。

加上嘴甜长得漂亮，入职不到半年便被猎头公司疯抢，年会前夕，他的母亲病情加重，希望他能有一个归宿，相亲对象100%，是他的终极顶头上司。

索尔很迷他。

那个时候，索尔夸赞过，如果不是相亲，年终的优秀员工颁奖也必定会有洛基，他一定会被洛基迷昏头去追人。

这些甜言蜜语哄的洛基咯咯笑，洛基说自己有过一个遗憾，他拿到了心仪大学的进修名额，当时因为母亲住院，他便选择了就业。等稳定下来，洛基甚至还有些想去读书，索尔自然是支持，只是强力的基因很快就让男孩受孕，这个遗憾便慢慢被埋葬。

索尔很有钱。  
钱是一种，缺少了万万不行的东西。偏偏洛基过的是穷日子，母亲的病，家里的不支持。而设计师最需要见识的奢华，都来自索尔的帮助。

哪怕不谈爱情，为了钱也会很乐意和索尔一起。

一开始洛基还有那种不真实感，所以他暗戳戳的动过一些小心思，比如把索尔送他的所有礼物都拿去套现，除了索尔请他吃饭以外，给他的钱都被他小心地存了起来。

洛基过着几乎没有伙食费的日子，他知道怎么吃的最没营养最不健康，也会去酒吧里蹭吃蹭喝，凭着好看的脸蛋大胆放肆。其实他也很想尝试高级餐厅和健身房。没有钱大概是原罪，而母亲也从来不会去关注。

很快就被捉住发现了。

那个时候索尔的管教是甜蜜的，如果他胡乱吃东西或是抽烟喝酒泡吧，一定会被教训，他会被打的一屁股手掌印然后站在小墙角罚站，严重了甚至还要写检讨，毕竟他成绩很好，检讨书真是和索尔在一起后才写过的东西。

洛基管教女儿的方式本就是来自管教他的索尔。从洛基心底的记忆来说，那些都是带着点幸福的，是他这辈子第一次知道什么是被人疼，被人放在心上，是他第一次知道，被管教着自爱的幸福。

他太喜欢被人爱着的感觉了，所以洛基并没有思考那些里面涵盖了多少是索尔的癖好，又有多少是爱。他只是觉得幸福，觉得自己被疼爱了，甚至有一段时间，他会故意在索尔面前抽烟，等着索尔把他扛上床，重重的亲吻他满是烟味儿的嘴唇，然后惩罚般的要求他给索尔口。他心甘情愿的吞下全部。

索尔说，今天是“想了洛基一千次纪念日”，索尔说，今天是“美味小草莓蛋糕日”，索尔说，“今天也最爱你日。”

他喜欢被咬着腺体，喜欢被射入，喜欢极致的高潮。

喜欢被爱。

洛基从来不是个好孩子，但他努力的去学，他感谢索尔爱他，他希望自己能回报索尔，他也想去让索尔知道自己有多多多的爱他。

如果索尔喜欢乖巧的他就乖巧，索尔喜欢上了冰火蛋，这麻烦的小鸡蛋要怎么处理，索尔应酬喝了很多酒，他要去准备好醒酒汤，索尔今天很累，早早休息了，希望曼妮今晚不要哭。

索尔给了他一个家，圆了他一个梦，告诉他，他是被爱的人。

洛基是典型缺爱的孩子，他先是畏惧，再是怀疑，最后是感激。  
洛基有一颗炙热的心，他用执拗又傻气的方式去表达着，“谢谢你爱我！我也最爱你！”

他好像得到的回应越来越少。  
他越来越努力。  
他得不到回应了。

索尔的热恋激情期已经结束了，而洛基懵懂的初恋，才刚刚开始。

恋爱是像梦一样的东西，现在他们都该醒了。

洛基看着索尔，五年和三个孩子，加上肚子里的第四个，都并没有让爱意变得浓烈，而是越来越平淡，无所谓了。

索尔那令他讨厌的一根筋本性暴露，而自己二十几年所有的小脾气都开始渗出来，他本就不是乖乖的男孩，他们是怎么成长的，两人到底是哪种环境下养成的习惯，都慢慢现出原形。

索尔死死牵着洛基的手腕，很紧，两个人木纳的往家里的方向走，洛基突然甩开索尔，念了一句，“疼。”

索尔抓住洛基的衣角，“我不该打你，对不起，我太急燥了。”  
“你晚饭在快餐店吃的，对身体不太好，我们去吃点别的吧。”

洛基摆了摆手，“我饱了。”

路灯的光黄黄的，拖的两个人的影子长长的。

“送我到这里就可以了，你别上去了，我不想让你上楼。”洛基看着老旧的小区，索尔和这里格格不入。

“别，我送你上去吧。”索尔恳求到，抓了抓洛基的手，“我车钥匙还在你家，你让我上去吧。”

洛基叹了口气，眼圈红红的，“索尔，让我静一静吧，明天我把车给你送回去。”

“你对我很重要！我没有那些意思！洛基，你想自己静静可以，但你，不要不要我呀。明早，明天早晨我过来接你好不好？你别躲着我，我不想离开你，我不想和你这样。”

“我们别互相伤害了。”

索尔看着洛基自己走回家，在楼下打车， 回家的路上满脑子都是混乱的。

他本来想最近这段日子，在风波平定下前，都陪在洛基的身边。只要他陪在他身边，他们的关系一定会有所缓和。洛基的心情一定能好转，他可以借着这个机会多拥抱洛基几次，信息素很容易就能安抚双方。

他确实有些癖好，有些毛病，希望爱人能是自己想象中的模样。他希望洛基越来越好，所以他不想看见洛基做一些错事。

某种意义上来说，这是他觉得一个人很重要时，理所应当会希望洛基更好。

他知道自己不应该今晚打洛基。这反倒显得他像一个家长，而不是一个爱人了。洛基在怀孕，五个月时，是男孩脾气最差的时期，又加上身体上的排异反应，他的每一下巴掌，都是会让洛基不舒服的。

他太过自私了。

对不起，对不起，是他做错了。  
只是，他不知道，为什么，洛基会觉得，他觉得洛基不重要。

很重要啊。  
很重要啊。  
特别特别重要的。

所以不应该这样，他没有，他没有想这么……他，他又一次做错了。

索尔点起一根烟，他害怕失去洛基，甚至不知道要怎么做才能不失去，可他就是失去了——

原来更早的时候就失去了，不是他这次怎么做的原因，一次一次，覆盖着，让人心灰意冷。

明天一定会好好的告诉洛基的。他很喜欢洛基，非常喜欢，他希望洛基更完美，他喜欢到想把全世界都送给洛基。

他太喜欢洛基了，他不想吵架了，他想和洛基好好过日子。

洛基回到房间里，他的身体没有什么不适，后面有一点点麻，但不是很痛了。

其实他这次是做错。洛基委屈的把自己在床上缩成一个球。抄袭，他从来没有想过自己有一天会去做这种事，其实这说不太清，但确确实实那边有专利。可是他真的,从心底就很委屈。

心灵之语是他六年前的一个想法。但在产生这个系列的想法同时，他陷入热恋期。于是想法根本就没有化为现实。出于自己的喜好，更喜欢蓝绿宝石，可能索尔根本没有意识到，他所去抄袭的那套宝石产品，和他们的结婚所用的项链戒指特别的像。

他的结婚款被人偷去！他亲自自己一点一点设记，连两颗宝石都是自己拿去切割，才做出的款式。

变成一个批量化生产的流水线产品。

所以在其他更明显的细节，他非常张狂地直接拿了别人的东西。

他自己过得不幸福，他就希望所有人都不幸福。他的婚姻事业一团糟糕，他要让这个产品，连同他这个倒霉的爱情故事一起背负骂名。

只是一个突然出现的想法。

这个突然出现的想法，又突然就被他变成了现实。

一切都那么不真实。

索尔最近很想追他。  
这个人是不是也有一点喜欢他？他最近一直在吊着索尔，那家伙居然真的厚脸皮到死缠烂打。

可今晚，他明明都说了，他没有做错了。为什么还是不相信他呢？为什么要在这种时候，把他按在床上打一顿？

索尔有什么资格。

凭着洛基劳菲森喜欢索尔奥丁森，就这么无法无天？还好意思说别丢下他——臭不要脸，是谁不要谁啊！

就这么不喜欢他么？  
大概，是讨厌吧。

是讨厌吗……？

索尔，应该是讨厌自己吧。

索尔喜欢正直优秀的人，他喜欢的是天才设计师洛基，喜欢的是那个完美的伴侣，喜欢的是那个能把一切都梳理得井井有条的人。他喜欢的是那种什么都能做好，喜欢100%，喜欢的偏偏不是他！

洛基抱着枕头，他稀里哗啦的大哭。  
他哭的一抽一抽的，嗓子哑哑的，脚尖都缩起来，哭的耳朵一颤一颤的。

“妈妈……我被讨厌了。被我的全世界讨厌了。”

我被我最喜欢的人讨厌了。  
真的，太讨厌了。

洛基的眼睛是两个肿泡。

索尔敲开门后看见这样的洛基心疼的肝都乱颤，他手里提着早饭，鞋都不换的冲进屋子里。

他拉着洛基问，“你哭了一晚上么？”

和洛基被揍哭时的感觉不一样，这是洛基受委屈的表情，索尔感觉心里酸巴巴的，该死，他当然知道这都是因为他！！

索尔是个老派直男家长思想。

洛基的身体＞洛基的行为＞洛基的感受

在这个论调上，他现在就又开始心疼了，他把早餐摆在桌子上，一个劲的哄着洛基赶紧吃饭。

洛基不理他不配合，索尔就拿着勺子喂洛基吃，眼睛瞪圆凶巴巴的威胁，嘴里却老实的哄骗，“乖乖，天大地大，吃饭最大。”

洛基才张开嘴喝了口粥，早餐让他的胃瞬间舒服了很多。终于脸上有了表情，烦躁的推开索尔，乖乖的自己吃起早饭。

“昨天晚上很对不起！”索尔看洛基开始吃饭，便乖乖的道歉起来，“我不应该不听你说清楚就打你，我想明白了，洛基，我们的戒指是你当时设计的，很像！他们不过是有专利！我帮你解决他们！你别难受，好不好？”

洛基“啪”一扔勺子，赶紧粥突然就没味儿了，难喝的不行。

索尔双手交叉，“宝贝，跟我说一句准话，抄了没抄你自己心里有底，告诉我这到底是巧合还是你刻意。”

洛基甚至开始觉得反胃了。

“抄了，故意的，直接复制粘贴做的。”

他看见索尔皱了眉头。

“昨天是打我，怎么，现在要操我么？还是在打一顿？”洛基从工作台上拿过一把尺子，“你不是很喜欢用工具么，凑活一下？”

洛基感觉自己烦透了，索尔一言不发的盯着他，他觉得后背都发毛。他就该把车钥匙放在门口，然后死不开门。

洛基看着索尔强颜欢笑努力抑制火气的模样，“噗”的笑了一声，尺子扔在索尔面前，坐在一边看起了电视。

索尔走过去关上，训到，“对眼睛不好。”

洛基顶嘴道，“你对眼睛最不好。”

索尔牵起洛基的手，“无论如何，他们有专利，你只能在舆论上掰倒对方。”他咬着牙说，“不怪你，这些事情不怪你，你只是被逼急了不开心做了傻事。”

“洛基，我特别特别喜欢你。你做什么我都帮你买单，你和我回家好嘛？这次事情过去就过去了，工作室还是继续的！”

“你不用怕，不用担心！有我呢。”

洛基白了一眼索尔，“你不用这么虚情假意。”  
Alpha瞬间愣住了。

“索尔，我知道你讨厌我，你不用这样的。”洛基叹了口气，“怪难为你的，我以后不缠着你了，我想去国外，慢慢的，就再也不会有人记得我们了，你没必要为了舆论来刻意哄我。”

索尔傻傻的看着洛基：“你觉得我讨厌你……？”  
“你讨厌我。”洛基捏了捏自己的脸，“我知道的。”

“你觉得我讨厌你！！？？”  
索尔猛地抓住洛基，“我讨厌你给你花钱！我讨厌你和你做爱！我讨厌你和你打浑？！”索尔抓了下头发，“我他妈要多讨厌你离了婚还上杆子的帮你这帮你那？！我有多闲！我死缠烂打不累么？！”

“洛基洛基，你教教我好不好——你教教我怎么爱你，你为什么会觉得我不喜欢你不爱你，会觉得我觉得你不重要呢？”

索尔难过的扎在洛基怀里，为什么呢为什么呢，除了洛基，他还能抱着谁散发他的任性和爱意呢？

为什么洛基说，说自己讨厌他？  
他一大早去早餐店排队，想了一晚上的怎么和洛基说，他好喜欢他。

他是有点大家长、老讨厌，可只是想洛基更好，只是想洛基更更好——只是盼着他好，没有任何不喜欢当前洛基的意思。

为什么就这样了呢？  
相处出了什么问题？

索尔甚至想不起来上一次哭是什么时候，他觉得自己特别委屈，说出来真难听，他都快活了半辈子了，像个小孩似的觉得特别委屈，就像是明明是被人欺负对方还恶人先告状，被老师叫了家长那么委屈。

索尔环住洛基——

“洛基，你教教我，教教我。我可喜欢你了，可喜欢了。”  
“你怎么才能觉得我喜欢你啊？”

索尔闷闷的扎在洛基胸口：“完蛋，我现在觉得，让你开心，比让我生孩子都难。”

第十三章

洛基并没有想到索尔会这么说，他一脸冷笑。

“生孩子很难。你让我生了三个了。”洛基摸了摸肚子，“即将第四个。”

“你不做让我开心的事情，让我生孩子，生完带孩子，你还真好意思问我，告诉我，你喜欢我。”

“那我承受不住。”

洛基把头抱住，索尔说爱他，说喜欢他，可他不信，他也不知道为什么，总感觉这不能信，哪怕稍微一信，他就又会掉的很深很深。

他好懦弱，明明是可以干干脆脆解决的事情，却被他拖到这种地步。洛基最喜欢干脆的做事了，现在这样真让人讨厌。但索尔那向自责一样的施舍，他才不要呢。

他想被爱上，而不是被哄骗。

索尔摸了把脸上的眼泪，“我和你道歉。我以为我不喜欢你了，其实不是，离婚时我一直心里扑腾，后面你被人抢走，我就觉得难受的不行不行，我喜欢你，这肯定是喜欢你。”

索尔抱他，“你不想听别的我就不说了，洛基，回家吧，我想用一辈子对你好。”  
洛基推开他，“你结婚的时候也这么说。然后送我去割腺体，干干脆脆的离婚。”

索尔更大力的抱回去，“我错了！对不起……”索尔狠狠咬牙：“但我没想过你真敢去割腺体！你真是，从来不把身体当回事。”

索尔默默抱住洛基的腰，靠在圆圆的肚子上，“如果不是怀孕促二次发育，我大概会为此忏悔一生。”

“明明就是无所谓。”  
“嗯？”  
“你明明就是无所谓！”洛基发现自己居然还能哭出来，眼泪害的眼睛酸酸的，“明明签单了，你知道我做的什么手术！你不陪我，你甚至没有等我醒过来！有什么该死的工作是比我重要的！”

“你要我在清清楚楚的告诉你一次原因么！你觉得割了腺体就不是100%，可你没想到这是基因，就是我！你根本不会对我以外的人有感觉！你是不是也很不希望是我啊，为什么偏偏是你啊，你让我相信你，相信你什么，你把我摆在过伴侣位子上一天么？”

索尔赶忙去擦那些泪水，“对不起，对不起，但是我想对你好，现在也是，我要对你好。我只是方式错了，我没有变过想法！”

“索尔。我能察觉到你给我的轻蔑，怠慢，和所有的不关心。并非敏感，而是事实。”洛基低了下头，“你倒是给我一个相信你的理由。”

没有理由。  
这种事情还需要理由吗？未免太过娇柔做作。

洛基无助的笑笑，“你也是我的100%啊。”

“当我发自内心爱你时，你很熟悉那种感觉吧。突然没了是不是就空空的，想要回来。”

索尔一滞。

是的。  
他一直不是太在意，直到那股糖果般的甜意突然像断了一样，稀薄起来，他才开始慌张，疯狂的想往洛基身边贴，妄图那种感觉能更强烈一些。

原来他骗不过去，那种自私的感情是由此传达给对方。那么相对的，他到底是嘴上说说还是真心实意，洛基也都会感知。

洛基靠在他耳边说，“你猜，我能感受到你的么？”

索尔一瞬间没了自信。

洛基冷笑了一声。把灰头土脸的索尔丢到了一边。一直以来，有关他的舆论都有些乱，可这些受资本所控的东西，索尔到底是想等他服软后在帮他。

真过分。  
那他不需要帮助。

索尔暴躁极了，他没有自信，自己一个人郁闷起来。  
洛基则坐在另一侧冷笑，其实不是完全没有的，微薄的那种感觉更是讨厌，洛基宁愿是没有的！他想要浓烈的爱，如同最初相遇时，那份火热缠绕他的气息。

当洛基离开去餐厅想到一杯咖啡，索尔接到了个领他非常郁闷的电话。

索尔冲着电话破口大骂，“神盾公司疯了吧！压下去！打压他们！搬出奥丁森公司打压他们！我们还能斗不过一个这么脆弱的公司？”

洛基正捧着咖啡想出来。

“他们想让洛基被拎出来？做什么梦呢，那是我的人，都他妈白痴，养你们干什么的！”

他靠在门后，闭上眼睛，其实那股被爱的感觉从没离开，只是渐渐稀薄，他知道索尔会永远爱他，但他不清楚，那到底是基因所控还是什么其他。

总也会是特别的，因为天生就是特别的。  
哪怕矫情，也让他矫情一次吧。他希望自己不单单是特别的，而是拥有对方全部，他不知道自己能不能吃下，但他就是有这么大的胃口。

毕竟人一生没有多少个五年，他不希望从此以后都是在这种环境下，他不介意平淡，但这已经不单单是平淡……是不在意了。

他想要更热烈的。  
洛基申请了他曾经想读的学校，他会逃开的。如果得不到索尔，他也不确定自己什么时候才能爱上其他人。

他不可以辜负一个又一个“西格”。

索尔还在外面大喊，疯狂联系朋友。

洛基收到消息，他的舆论风波压下去了。  
洛基看着手里的信息，神盾撤诉，并和他这边说和，赔偿没提，还主动下架了自己的系列。

明显的讨好。

西格发消息来，说，是奥丁森摆平的吧。  
洛基：[大概吧。]  
西格：[绝对。]  
西格：[估计是被你吃死了，好好调教他，姐姐看你表现。]  
西格：[加油呀💪]

西格正在染一头华丽的金发，她放下手机，回了朋友一句在染发，看着洛基没有再回的聊天记录，感慨到，希望你能幸福啊。

如果索尔是洛基的幸福，那么，洛基拥有索尔就够了，他一定会比和任何人在一起都开心。她被洛基所改变，所拯救，她希望洛基能获得他的开开心心。

如果真有其他宇宙，希望她也能是洛基的100%一次，陪在敏感的男孩身边。

洛基端着杯咖啡出来，索尔皱眉看了一眼，夺过来说：“怀孕少喝这个。”

“又管我？”  
“这种事情就该管一下，你总不知道照顾自己。”索尔抱怨到，“我不管杂七杂八的，我管这个是因为想对你好。”  
“哦。”  
索尔邀功一般，“我给你谈下来了，神盾不会给你找事！还想难为你，不看看你是谁的人。”  
洛基摆摆手：“嗯，知道啦。”

索尔亲切的抱上来，“我可以有一点点的奖励么？我好开心啊，解决大麻烦了。”

洛基却突然发抖了一下。

“你怎么了？”  
索尔慌张极了，“是不是不舒服！洛基，怎么了？”他摸了摸洛基的额头，有些发烫，“我去给你倒杯水！”

洛基抬起通红的眼睛看了一眼他的Alpha。双手死死抓住索尔的衣角。

他这，可能是发情期。

洛基的身体发凉，也有些发抖，可是额头发烫。他不舒服，急需一点温暖的东西。他明明已经脱离了标记，这种感觉并不熟悉，毕竟每次孕期，索尔都给了他足够的滋养。

这种感觉，大概就是，信息素缺失。

他需要信息素，大量的，浓烈的信息素，能够帮助他恢复正常的身体素质。腹中的胎儿急需要滋养，强烈的滋养，毕竟是个活泼的孩子，医生告诉他，孩子的一切数值都因为信息素的缺失不是太乐观。

所以，他需要一个Alpha的亲吻拥抱，苍天，无论如何，洛基只希望那个人是索尔。

再说，本就是胎儿的生理父亲更合适些。

现在的氛围很好。  
至少算的上不错，是这段时间以来最好的相处模式。索尔抱他，亲吻他的额头，把他放在那个他们共同挑选的小沙发上给他热牛奶喝。

这个屋子里的气氛越来越浓烈。

索尔终于懂了些，等洛基喝完牛奶，居高临下的看着窝在沙发上的人，说：“令天，应该不会不想了吧。”

Alpha想，他已经硬了。

洛基扬起嘴角，将身体摆成舒适的跪姿，大大方方的拉开索尔的裤链。

有些阵子没有做过了。

洛基捧起那团东西，隔着内裤轻舔。用鼻头蹭着闻着那里的味道。

他不自觉的翘高屁股摇晃了下，吊着眼睛看他的前夫，低声说，“当然，我需要这个。”

洛基自己脱掉的裤子，他坐进索尔的怀里，用自己的臀瓣去磨那根，把炽热的东西夹在自己的股沟里。

像一条水蛇一样，高高的挺起腰，摇晃着屁股，抱着索尔低喘，“来招待我。”

Alpha狠狠的嵌入怀中人的身体，他太想念那个销魂的宝地。

索尔抱住洛基的屁股，他从脖子亲吻到后颈，然后落在洛基的后背处，当鼻尖的香气渐浓，狠狠的冲着脊背之间咬下一口。

他能感受到洛基在他的怀里发抖，双腿突然就向打筛子一样的发软，整个人在他的怀里弹动了一下，射出一股精液来。

索尔知道他找对地方了。

他抬起洛基的身子，显然男人此刻以无力挣扎，任由着索尔粗暴的把阴茎捅入他的身体里，索尔冲着他后背那个点亲吻研磨，下身一次一次的向上狠顶，在香气撩人的时刻，卡进洛基打开的生殖腔。

索尔伸出舌头舔舐洛基那个已经完全错位的点，抱着怀里因为被一直攻击敏感点已经哭的泣不成声的小家伙，心里想着，果然，还是他那颗美味的奶油糖。

洛基太久没有经历过这样的性爱，他浑身都软了，被操得像一滩春水，索尔突然摁住他的肩膀向下压，阴茎插进他的生殖腔涨大，咬住他背脊上的那片皮肤，狠狠插到他的深处，标记成结。

一股浓精，压着他，在标记的下一秒，深深的射进洛基的身体深处。

一个完全没有任何商量的二次标记。

洛基在那一刻失声哭了出来，涨满了的感觉。他的心里一直在敲鼓，大脑一直在叫唤索要他的高潮，可当这股暖流射进体内，他两眼无神，早被多次调教的前面喷出精水来，除了感受这种胀满的感觉在也没其他的了，太舒服了，太舒服了。

索尔对洛基这幅摸样满意极了，他伸手摸洛基的敏感区，男孩软的像一块儿棉花糖，瘫在自己怀里。

洛基的眼泪有一茬没一茬的掉，哗啦啦的。

他好累……但是好开心。

鼻息，在被啃咬的那一刻，突然就嗅到了久违的味道。

好舒服，好舒服，就好像一脚踏上了云端又轻飘飘的跌进温水，被那股浓烈的香气环绕。  
感冒的家伙突然就病好了，鼻子不塞了，眼角也是因为这股新鲜的味道红彤彤的。

好喜欢。

世界都透亮了。

洛基在这阵舒适下抱住索尔，他眼角红红的，嘴角高高的，眼睛亮亮的，高高兴兴的反抱住索尔，兴奋的索吻。肚子里暖暖的，好舒服。

他果然还是喜欢，对这个人就是喜欢，很久以前就被捉住了，是天生一对，无法抗拒的100%，是喜欢的。

如果此刻索尔说喜欢他，哪怕是假话，吵架也到此为止吧。

他眷恋这个拥抱，他想要。

洛基问，“索尔，喜欢我么?”  
索尔答，“喜欢你啊。”

洛基苦笑了一下，抱住索尔，低声说道，“谢谢。”  
索尔吻住他，“这个时候要答我也爱你，而不是谢谢。”

索尔是个看数据的直男，他想，什么是洛基想要的爱情呢?

什么是他想要的呢?  
不是花。不是钱。不是亲吻。不是做爱。  
甚至不是一个家。  
那什么是爱情呢?

是看着耀眼夺目让人脸蛋都要红了么?  
是听着轻声细语让人心脏都要颤了么?  
是闻着迷醉香甜让人骨头都要酥了么?

好像没有那么夸张。

好像一切都没有那么夸张，好像生活没有那么华丽，好像故事从来赤裸真实。

索尔看着脸红红的洛基。

好像爱情，不过就是我眼前的你啊。

他低下头，吻到洛基软软的嘴唇。

“我爱你啊。”索尔更用力的亲了又亲，“ 我爱你。”

他咬上去那块儿，那个错位畸形的二次腺体发育。上面下面都灌入信息素，索尔尝到那致命的甜，绽放在舌尖，甜近全身的脉络，在回味里彻底的埋下AO标记，给他已经不再是健全Omega的丈夫，打下一个不知道能否有效的项圈。

索尔深切的希望这有效。

因为爱你，想给你花朵，想给你礼物，想给你钱，给你亲吻，给你拥抱，想给你一个大房子，让他变成我们的家。

因为爱你，想要缔结标记的关系，想要联络血缘的孩子。

想要控制你在我掌心，却又希望你优异的举世无双。

因为爱你。

原来我这么这么这么的爱你啊。

100%这个数字，原来真的不是，单纯的性欲，不仅仅是配对，不是冷冰冰的一个数字，而是——我属于你啊。

索尔抱紧洛基。  
我属于你。

洛基突然瞪大了眼睛，抱着索尔强烈的颤抖了一下，不敢相信的抱紧索尔，熟悉，好久不见的那种感觉，顺着尾脊骨，一路流窜进大脑。

他一下子就安心了。又很想哭，快感也变得更强烈了，他就哭了出来，索尔慌乱的一边亲吻一边无厘头的撞击。

洛基傻傻笑着回应那个咸咸湿湿的吻。  
味道，感觉，那份热情。

他在被爱。

第十四章

他在被爱。  
他在被爱么？

洛基从没觉得自己这么无助过。

他料想过所有的坏下场。现在就是最坏的一种，因为发情期被再次捉住打上标记，稍微靠近就被欠着鼻子走，清醒过来的时候已经在家里逗儿子，兜里放着热热乎乎新办的结婚证。

操蛋……

于是，现在事情变成了，他大闹了一通成功激起水花，让索尔确实对他重新拥有了些兴趣，某种意义上这确实是他一开始想干的。而且他也成功了，他现在不用做家务，是一家宝石设计公司的老板，盈利和零花钱都拥有了。

更不开心了。

他就像一个神经病，歇斯底里要控制丈夫的神经病。终于成功了，索尔对他患得患失，每天回家都亲密的不得了，如果自己去上班也是包接包送。这种生活好极了，是洛基一年前梦寐以求的，成为索尔的心尖，做自己喜欢的事，得到最浓烈的爱。

那他现在应该干什么，开始珍惜他好不容易，如同祈求一般得来的幸福么？小心翼翼的讨好，然后再也不能再一次弄丢这份来之不易的幸福？

为什么总觉得那么奇怪呢？好像兜兜转转他又回到了最初的位置，西格找他出去玩，庆祝他，[抓住心爱男人的心]，那真心实意的祝福就像嘲讽似的。

他总觉得，不自信。

**

索尔回家的时候，洛基还没有回来。  
奥丁森脸上的笑容淡了下去，然后难得的准备晚饭。

很久前，家里的晚饭是由索尔负责，洛基当时是个骄傲的家伙，哪怕分不清糖和盐。后来，他那个可爱的丈夫会捧着各种好吃的到他面前，脸上写着，要被夸奖，写着我喜欢你奥丁森，我会对你好。

现在不是这样的，是那种感觉，怎么说呢，让人很挫败的感觉。洛基的脸上写着，好了我知道你不喜欢我，我也失望了，别解释了，假装一下骗骗我，我们互相骗一下对方，婚姻不就是这样吗，稀里糊涂凑活一下也就过完这一辈子了。

可是，没有不喜欢你啊。  
谁还能不希望被喜欢啊。

洛基说感受不到索尔的香辛料，索尔挫败也烦闷，他感受不到他的奶油糖。

除了上次做爱那一小会儿，他们都非常失望。明明是在很努力的对你好了，为什么就是找不到那种热恋的感觉呢。  
总是差了些什么，要真是一直这样，未来会变成什么样子啊？

索尔一恍惚，难道是因为这样，所以才想离婚的么？他的工作很忙，于是并不经常思考这些，最近照顾家里太多，思考的时间多了，不自觉也会有那种，为什么要这样下去的想法。

他们得有多糟糕啊？  
索尔无助的坐在沙发上。

一对，彼此猜忌互相怀疑，合法夫妻。  
还是在好不容易离婚后，好不容易复婚。哪怕是这样，依旧貌合心离。

饭快好的时候，索尔打电话给洛基。

“在哪里？饭好了，该回家了。”  
“已经快到了。”  
“嗯好，注意安全。”

洛基进门的时候不太方便，他孩子快要生了，索尔赶忙的掺着洛基进屋，他想说这个月份就在家里老实养胎，下个月我们就去待产中心住下，你不要每天往外跑，我好担心你。

可他又不敢管。  
他一管，害怕又把人哄烦了，什么玩意儿啊。

吃晚饭的时候，索尔看着洛基烦躁的乱戳盘子里的晚餐，孕期害得他什么都吃不下，只想胡乱发发脾气，可是他养成习惯了，习惯把委屈吞在肚子里，所以只能冲着盘子里的西兰花出气。曼妮小朋友把自己的布丁推到洛基面前，问道：“daddy，你在不开心么？”

“是肚子里的弟弟害你生气了么？”

莫莉把自己的布丁推给姐姐，“姐姐你吃。”

洛基亲了亲大女儿和二女儿，哄着小朋友吃布丁，他真是喜欢死自己的两个小可爱了。他的每个孩子他都很喜欢，虽然怀孕的过程很辛苦。

比如，他现在实在是没有什么胃口。身子很累，肩膀很痛，发硬，腰也发酸。

索尔让阿姨带着孩子去睡觉，洛基的晚饭只吃了一点点。

洛基坐在小沙发上听胎教盘，索尔在书房处理文件。可是他静不下来，没法全神贯注。大概连5分钟都不到，他又从书房里出来。

索尔问：“饿么？”  
洛基答：“有一点。可是不想吃那些。”

“想吃什么？”  
“辣的东西。特别特别辣的。旧城区，约顿中学那里，特别难吃的一家披萨店，会在鸭子做的假牛肉里放三斤辣椒。”

洛基眼睛发光，“我想去。”

索尔拿起车钥匙，问，“想出门么？”  
洛基点头。

“我们走。但你只能吃三口，你知道那种东西吃了肯定不好。”  
“嗯，好。”

索尔搀扶着洛基上车，开车的时候才想到，洛基的高中，约顿中学。  
那个学校有名极了，堪称这座城市最好的学校，因为学费昂贵，总是吸引很多有钱人送孩子去读书，而那所学校也是本市管理最差的，因为学生素质能力太过参差不齐。

洛基是因为成绩很好的特招生。他还记得最一开始，男孩会和他说，他不知道检讨怎么写，他向来都是优等生。

可是，为什么会吃很难吃的披萨店呢？

因为那所破学校不包餐费，于是优秀的洛基在校外餐厅打工，他吃老板那不学无术儿子的实验菜品，那个混蛋很讨厌洛基，谁也不喜欢父母口中别人家的小孩，洛基被整，混蛋在他的披萨饼里放过一碗的辣椒。

然而，那是被溺爱的孩子。

那是很苦，很苦的一段日子。  
但洛基很骄傲，一直。

洛基看着学校对面的小店，已经变成了一家服装店，他拉着索尔说，“拆掉了呢。”

洛基看到不远处买的冰激凌车，晚上的员工正在准备收摊，索尔急急忙忙跑过去买了一份。

献宝一样递给洛基，“你怀孕的时候真是总爱吃这些，小孩子一样，少吃点就好。”

洛基接过来。  
他现在，也会是在被溺爱么？

他在怀疑，索尔苦笑，“没让你吃到你想要的，用这个弥补一下吧。”

洛基说，“没什么，这个刚好。”

看起来洛基心情很好，索尔在回家路上提出，“下个月，就去孕产中心住可以么？预产期要到了，还更安全。”

洛基想，果然，又要到最讨厌的时候了，他突然觉得自己稍微任性下也没关系，毕竟，毕竟，现在是在被喜欢着吧。

哪怕耗干了也没有问题，要趁着还有多享受一些。

洛基问：“可以多来看看我么？至少，一周来一次好嘛？”

索尔一下子觉得自己呼吸都在疼，洛基可怜的腔调，不信任的语气，小心翼翼的询问，都在提醒他曾做出过的事情。

索尔说，“这次我陪你一起住在那里。”

洛基为这个答案愣住，然后眼泪毫无征兆的掉了下来。

索尔知道，他们那条最深的隔阂埋在什么时候。

这是他做错的事。  
生曼妮的时候没有经验，洛基是半夜三点剧痛急诊生下的大女儿。

于是从第二胎，索尔会在待产期最后一个月安排洛基住进孕产中心。

索尔想给洛基安全舒适的环境，最好的，可是他忽略了洛基多变的性格，孕产中心像一个华丽的监狱，他的探监人只有索尔。

索尔不喜欢哪里，没有alpha喜欢omega太多的一个地方，怀莫莉时，他很少去看洛基，等医生通知他的时候出现。

那么，洛基算什么呢？  
洛基有时候就会想，他是索尔买来的子宫么？

他和那个在孕产中心认识的代孕妈妈，有什么区别呢？当新生儿哇哇落地，现身的金主才来带走孩子。

唯一的不一样，大概是他也会被捡走，然后照顾更多的小孩，他还得不到酬金。

怀尼尔的时候，洛基很羡慕一对B类夫妻，那位丈夫寸步不离的照顾他的爱人，那位妻子娇羞的发着脾气。

那时是索尔和洛基已经很平淡的第三胎，索尔只去看过他一次，是送他去的第二天，来办一些手续，洛基依旧很开心，他告诉新朋友们他们可是100%的伴侣。

他的100%再次出现时，他在手术台上。

那个月，是洛基这辈子最挫败的一个月，他是100%，可能是，这世界上唯一一个，被伴侣轻视到这种地步的100%

洛基给索尔发消息，说我很想你。  
索尔回他，我也想你，我爱你。

可他没来看看他。

自那之后，洛基非常讨厌这个数字。

那是索尔伤他最深的一件事，让骄傲的洛基卑微进尘埃里去，让昂着头吃下去辣椒也要笑着考年级第一的洛基，孤单的坐在“监狱”的椅子上听别人的闲话。

听说，那个人说他和伴侣是100%呢。  
可从没见过谁来看他。

故事里说，100%是骄傲的，可怕的，张狂的，独一无二的，最古老闪耀的基因。把对方凌驾在自我之上，彼此疼惜到极致，疯狂的占有欲保护欲性欲爱欲。

为什么和想象中差了那么多？？？！！！

洛基在等一句道歉，和一句，我会一直陪着你。

索尔说，“对不起。”  
索尔说，“不会再让你那么孤单了。”

洛基低低的哭声，变成哇哇的哭。索尔手忙脚乱的给洛基擦眼泪，在不留神的时候，撞车了。

巨大的震动让洛基惊得一颠，索尔的前车头撞烂了，他下意识去看洛基的情况。

现在是危险的九月初，洛基也是熟练熟悉的孕妇，他几乎在这一秒就感受到，出了什么事。洛基满眼都是眼泪，他拉着索尔说，“救救我——”

索尔顾不上他的车头，打了急救电话，他顾不上别的，被追尾的人站在一侧骂他，索尔却听不见那些，他只有一个想法，他的丈夫要生了，在现在这个极度危险的状态。

索尔握住洛基的手，“坚持一下宝贝，坚持，不怕，不怕，我在这里，我就在这里。”

救护车带走他们的时候，洛基疼晕过去几次，又被医生刺激清醒，索尔一直握紧他的手，直到洛基被推进手术室中。

索尔站在手术室的门外，慌张到握不住手里的手机，手里是耽误了远程会议的电话。去死吧，去死吧，他现在要疯了。

全世界都靠边站，他现在特别特别特别的害怕。

他蹲在手术室前，当医生喊出母子平安时，索尔腿软的坐在地上，脸上已经全是眼泪。

他以为自己会失去洛基。  
他害怕死了。  
第一次，那么强烈的恐惧。

他冲到洛基面前，看着洛基苍白的脸蛋，趴在洛基床头流眼泪。

洛基没有一点力气，艰难的捏捏索尔的头发，笑着说，“你干嘛，哭的真丑。”

“对不起。”  
“真的真的，非常非常对不起。”

索尔把头埋在被子上，死死抓着洛基的衣服角。

“你一定要好好的。”

洛基说，“别说话像诅咒一样。”

洛基早产生了一个不太健康的男孩，身体很虚弱的小儿子，正被精心的照顾。弗丽嘉接走了最小的孙子，小儿子的身体状况非常不好，在孕期就没有足够滋养。

那个孩子姓劳菲森。

两星期后，洛基出院了，索尔患得患失寸步不离的照顾着他，一个下午，洛基悄悄打开了自己的邮箱。

一份录取通知书。  
如他所料，如他所想的——如约而至。

可是现在，洛基看着通知书，连说都不敢说。他好不容易拥有了来自伴侣的宠爱，好不容易得到了那份像100%一样的狂热和占有欲。

所以他不敢离开了，他可以再一次选择放弃。

这样没什么，只是个梦。

不知何时索尔出现在了身后，敲敲桌子说，“如果想去，就去读书。”

“嗯？！”洛基转头瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信这是索尔会说出的话。他下意识的出口问道，“那谁来照顾小孩？”

“我也做了很多年爸爸了。也有妈妈帮我，还可以请保姆。三年的课程罢了，再说你就是出国，又不是离开银河系再也不见面，我一有时间就拖家带口的去看你！”

索尔叉了叉腰，“洛基，我想你好。一切对你好的事情都该摆在最前面。我和你说过很多次了，你别不信啊。”

“我知道，哪怕复婚了你也一直都不是太相信我，对不起，是我伤了你的心。我对你现在这么紧张，不是控制你，是爱你。我会等你再一次爱上我。我们还有很多年。我相信我值得你爱。”

“你别以为我是要送你去冷静。我要追你，缠着你，让你逃不开我，每分钟每一秒都想我。”

洛基盯着索尔，妄图找到一点谎话的影子。  
可他只能看见，浓烈又炽热的爱意。  
这就是他100%拥有的感情，100%拥有的爱人。

属于他的。

秋天的时候，索尔会送他去一个满是枫叶的地方读书。

真期待啊。

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

「秋天的时候，索尔会送他去一个满是枫叶的地方读书。

真期待啊。」

第十五章

直到洛基和两个女儿视频，也看到了摇篮里和刚刚会站的两个男孩时，彼得才相信了他的室友是四个孩子爸爸的鬼话。

做为班级里的老幺，他的室友是个比学长学姐都要年长的男性。

但是洛基哥哥看起来很年轻，他习惯性喊哥哥。

刚刚搬来宿舍那天，他还以为洛基是新室友的哥哥什么的。

而且……还是omega男性。彼得一开始并不知道，毕竟洛基没有带项圈。

开学前，洛基是和索尔一起来的。

这里的人和他们长的都不一样，是黑头发黄皮肤黑眼睛。枫叶红红的，非常好看。天蓝蓝的，所有的建筑都很华丽大气。故宫有拍纪念相片的，他们穿的电视剧里的衣服，洛基打扮成皇帝，索尔费力气穿下最大的格格装。

洛基那扇子挑起索尔的下巴，说：“是乱伦呢。”

好吃的明明好多好多，可索尔来的时候只陪他玩了两天，他们没有好好做攻略，吃了两家国内外都有的餐厅。还没有品尝到中华美食的魅力。

索尔突然要走，说，又因为工作耽误了陪他，很对不起洛基。他本来想陪洛基玩一个星期左右，可是眼下工作算得上重要，权衡之下，觉得还可以，毕竟回去上班给洛基付学费也很重要。

索尔答应洛基，最多十天就再来中国看他，洛基摆着手说，用不着用不着。

留学生宿舍是双人间，洛基是自己来报到的，早早收拾好了宿舍，六年的婚姻培养下，全职爸爸洛基把花朵叶子上的灰都能擦理干净。

听说，他是年龄最大的，哪怕算上上两届，他也是年龄最大的。洛基即将三十岁了。

门外吵吵闹闹，一个年龄不大的男孩拖家带口的被送来学校，其中一个略低的人，看起来像是男孩的爸爸，没一会儿外面还跑进来一个小女孩。

“嘿，摩根，不要闹哦。”  
彼得抱抱他的小妹，冲着养父笑笑。然后洛基朝他伸手。

“洛基.劳菲森，你的室友。”

“诶？”男孩惊愕了一下，随后伸手，“我是彼得.帕克，抱歉，我妹妹有一些吵，她有点兴奋过头。”

男孩带着妹妹出去玩，只是男孩养父看着他说道，“你还真是……洛基？”

呦，冤家路窄。

斯塔克愣了愣，递过去名片，“你怎么来上学了？索尔居然没跳脚。”

“你认识我？”  
“斯塔克，集团平时由贾维斯出面，但我和奥丁森家还算熟。”

“他怪宠你，还送你出来读书。你前段时间作品风评不大好吧。”

“涉嫌抄袭。”洛基皱了皱眉，“他才不宠我。”

“老哥，你四个孩子，他要在大洋彼岸做爹又做妈，还得禁欲。”托尼想了想，“你知道么，你那电视剧合作补偿款是他来找我求的，按合同不用给你，可是他说，我们见面了，我还要喊你一声嫂子呢。”

托尼耸了耸肩，“憨的可爱吧。”

“那个，好歹我们是熟人，能不能拜托你多照顾下我儿子，他是小天才。来上学有点早了，刚刚十七，直率的有些傻气，没让他接触过一些东西，他也不太了解你。”

“你为什么有那么大儿子？”洛基疑问，“你应该比我小吧，我生孩子够早了。”

“养子。”

“啊……那女儿是？”

“是亲生的，我女朋友脾气太火爆了，我一度以为自己这辈子没望。彼得是我当继承人培养的小孩。结果——他像我一样不喜欢金融。”

“不是重点啦，索尔呢？我们好久没见面了，可以一起吃个饭。”

洛基笑了笑，“昨天就走了，都和你说了，没那么疼我的。”  
托尼说：“是渣男哦。”  
洛基笑的更开心了，“大渣男。”

他的迟来的校园生活再次开始了，索尔每天都会给他发消息，简单的叙述让洛基有着，原来，这就是家人啊的感觉。

他甚至有些想念索尔，同彼得不同，男孩虽然小但性格成熟开朗些，能和二十三四的同学玩在一起。  
洛基也不是适龄读书的年纪，但本就年长加上成熟些，十分难交到朋友，他好像只比学校最年轻的导师小四岁。

可和交不到朋友恰恰相反的是，洛基在高校的人气极高。

且先不说女孩们很吃他的长相性格，Alpha们也极其喜欢洛基这种有风韵的男子，更何况，谁不喜欢居家贤内助？

毕竟是在国外，有也不是太有名的人。他和奥丁森的那些事，早在快节奏的今天被人忘干净。大家只知道他是个看起来很好看的人，且没有太过显现的第二性征，没有腺体，不需要带项圈，没有发情期。

是被伤过的美人呦。

在beta中人气爆表，有些独立的omega甚至以他为偶像榜样，也颇受很多alpha的青睐，毕竟不能生孩子不是什么大问题，不用害怕被标记，可以说是上好的419对象。

平均每三天就有人亲切的邀请洛基去玩，可是洛基并不合群，他不懂有什么好玩的，哦，他二十岁的时候倒是总兴致勃勃。

不合群。

洛基就像个老学究，认认真真的读他的书，偶尔去一个人逛逛街，在宿舍宅着和女儿打电话，隔着网线监督曼妮写作业。

这样的洛基很快引起一批年轻老师的注意，可在调到学生档案后，看着已婚一栏知难而退。

洛基和索尔打电话，他看着索尔工作，一个漂亮的女秘书和他打招呼，在周围安静下来只剩下索尔的时候 洛基低声抱怨了句，“你有很多人陪啊。”

索尔突然一愣，洛基，是觉得孤单了么？

“要不要多参加一些活动。”索尔提议到，“你不是会弹钢琴么，可以试试去表演？哇，一定有很多人迷上你吧。”

“索尔。”  
“嗯？”

洛基想说，你是不是看出来我觉得孤单了，但是啊，我不想听你说解决办法，我想让你来陪我。

他摇了摇头，说，“没事。”

“你知道吗，我同寝室的男孩，那个男孩是那个托尼.斯塔克的养子。好神奇啊——我和他在一个班级里读书，他是你朋友的儿子。”

索尔装可爱：“我大你十一岁啊，亲爱的。在你出现前，我许多朋友都结婚生子了。我一直有乖乖的等着你呢，你是不是要夸夸我。”

洛基骂道，“快滚！”

彼得就是在那个时候回来的。洛基的大平板上映着索尔的一张大脸，他突然觉着眼熟，喊了一句：“奥丁森叔叔？”

他们见过面，索尔总是让洛基待在家里，以至于伴侣甚至没有见过他的一些朋友，索尔不喜欢带着洛基出入那种地方，尤其是那个爱交朋友办宴会的托尼斯塔克的聚会，他一次都不要带上洛基。他的爱情虽然不怎么靠谱，占有欲倒是挺强的。

索尔抬头看了看，“噢，原来是蜘蛛男孩啊！”

“你们见过！”洛基突然觉得自己就像个大傻子，索尔的人生好像就没有自己参与过一样，而自己结婚后就围着他做圆心。

更生气了。

“洛基哥哥，下星期学院有个活动，你要不要去啊。你不是会弹钢琴吗？可以去诶，如果你有合适的女伴可以跳舞，感觉好有意思呢。”

索尔搭腔到，“对啊，去玩么。”

洛基看着彼得，“我不去弹钢琴。”洛基指了指屏幕，“他不准我弹给别人听。”

“我没说过这种话吧！”索尔反驳，“绝对不可能！”

“你说过。”  
洛基看着屏幕，“这曲子真好听，以后只准演奏给我听，你听听，这像不像你能说出来的话？”

“你自己心里头就没点逼数？”

索尔委屈巴巴的撅嘴，“唉，我记不得我说这种话啦，对不起，我一定不会再这么说啦，哎呀，你就当做我跟你开玩笑的啦。”

“我不是总这么瞎说话么？你不用把这些放在心上的。对不起，对不起，对不起宝贝。”

索尔眼巴巴的看着屏幕，漂亮的蓝眼睛里头好像有眼泪一样，他一个大高个的alpha，装的可怜楚楚，让洛基噗的一声就笑了出来。

“别装可怜，不适合你，像个傻子。”  
“哎呀，我只对你犯傻。洛基亲亲。”  
“亲亲，挂啦。”

彼得翻了个白眼，没眼看。

洛基挂了电话，biu的抓住彼得的头发，“你叫他叔叔啊，你怎么不叫我大爷！”  
年轻的男孩被他闹的哇哇乱叫，“住手！更年期老大爷！”

“话说，哥哥你真的去联谊活动吗！”  
“去啊，为什么不去，我老一个人也很无聊。”洛基笑了笑，“只不过我这种身份不可能找舞伴，我也不想去弹钢琴，我就去看看你玩吧。”

彼得.帕克愣了愣道：“我可有女朋友陪，嘿嘿。”  
洛基啪的就甩练习册在彼得怀里，“对，你还有3000字的报告！”

舞会前天，洛基看着年轻男孩拉着他的舞伴，介绍着那个帅气的女孩是他的女朋友，莫名其妙的就觉着有些孤单。

他给索尔打电话。  
“我明天晚上，要参加那个活动。”

索尔说，“我明天晚上，有一个跨国会议。”

洛基说：“那你要认真工作。”  
索尔讲：“嗯，你也要好好享受生活。”

洛基挂了电话，想和你一起享受啊，白痴。

洛基拿了一杯饮料，坐在舞会的角落里，看着年轻的男孩女孩，他突然想起来，在奥丁森公司举办年会的时候，他偶尔会以伴侣的身份出席一会儿，索尔会牵着他的手，和他说，“跳舞吗？王子殿下。”

有些时候，索尔是真的很骄纵他，更高大的身材却跳着女步配合他。  
索尔说，他是公主，洛基是王子。洛基这个帅气的小王子只能和他这个高高壮壮的公主跳舞。他们说好了，谁也不能反悔。

洛基转了转手里的杯子，其实那些时候，他可能见过了很多索尔的朋友，但是他的伴侣真的对他太好了，索尔把他捧在心尖尖上，让他的眼睛里看不见其他人。

有的时候真的很难过，但他们有很多时候都是甜甜蜜蜜的。突然想起来时，让人眼睛都笑弯了。

“你在想什么？笑得这么开心。是在想我吗？”

突然响起的声音将洛基从回忆里惊醒。索尔的鼻头冻的红红的，看着坐在角落里的洛基，递上捧了一路的玫瑰花献给洛基。

跟在他身上的是一路的寒风。

“你不是在工作……？”  
“我想你了。”

索尔搂住他的腰，“一想你参加舞会时，身边是其他舞伴，我就酸的气不打一处来。”

他吻吻洛基的脸颊：“可以邀请我么？殿下。”

第十六章

洛基想，索尔100%是来宣誓主权的！

他根本没有想到过，索尔会在舞蹈结束后，在整个舞台中间，捧着他的脸蛋，来一个法式深吻，整整亲了得有七八分钟，亲到旁边全是各种语言的高喊声，和讶异声，不少人吹着口哨，在底下打开了秒表，高喊着：“继续！继续！”

他甚至挣扎不开，直到索尔愿意放开他，当晚他自然是被带回索尔预定的酒店，在路上洛基突然意识到，他好像被亲到有反应了。

洛基一张脸红透，夹紧腿磨蹭了两下，冲着索尔骂道：“你真是讨厌死了！”

索尔懵了一下，“啊？”

洛基一脚揣在索尔的腿上。索尔更懵了，委屈的看了眼洛基，他从昨天订最早的一班飞机到了以后又开始坐大巴车，了解活动开始时间，赶在前面去买花，然后又从校门口狂奔到礼堂。他没做错什么吧，虽然就是私心的亲了洛基好久，但洛基可是他的正经伴侣，有什么不能亲的么！

他枕在洛基腿上，“宝贝，我做错什么了吗？你对我这么凶。”

洛基因为这一躺，索尔的呼吸顺着他的大腿根直直的向上，让人后背发毛，害他直接打了个激灵，脸一下子发烫，狠狠扯了索尔的耳朵，抓着索尔的头发把人从腿上揪起来，生气的拍了两下。

“洛基！你到底在闹什么！小坏蛋——别扯我头发！”

当然，到旅馆他就知道自己做错了什么了。

毕竟来旅馆不可能是嗑瓜子聊天的，他们可是合法夫妻，不做爱干嘛？就是考虑到洛基还要上学，暂时不能在怀孕，所以要买套子，索尔格外兴奋，毕竟这东西不常用，草莓味儿，薄荷味儿，0.1超薄，颗粒感摩擦balabala买了一堆。

这可是他的秘密，所有人都以为洛基已经失去了腺体。不再是健全的omega，失去了生育的资格。可其实这并不能说准，洛基拥有二次发育，他的后颈到背部，那里有一小小块儿，是洛基重新发育的腺体。

没准那天就能给他生下小五了。索尔充满期待。洛基说他先去洗澡，索尔一只饿狼似的拔下洛基的裤子要洗鸳鸯浴。

男人又不瞎，洛基的底裤上有着大片的湿渍，在被他扯下来的时候带出来一条长长的银丝。洛基臊的不行，窝在床上，红着眼睛看索尔，小声嘟囔着，“被你亲的时候就这样了。”他湿漉漉的眼睛盯着索尔，“真讨厌。”

洛基说，“我想要——”

没有套子在第一轮得到临幸，索尔像一匹饿狼似的冲上去。

洛基第二天没有回宿舍，第三天第一次上课缺席了。彼得回到宿舍，看着裹在被子里的洛基，吹了个响亮的口哨。

“闭上你的嘴，臭小子。”洛基扭了扭脑袋，“处男没资格嘲讽我，你和你的小女友连嘴巴都没有亲过。”

“说起来，你和我分到一个宿舍，应该是还没有基因分化吧。”洛基坐起来喝了口水，眨了眨眼，“你真是雏鸡本雏，正常男孩都是十四到十六岁，你十七还不分化ABO性格？大概是B没有发现。”

“我一定是还没有到分化期！哪怕是B也会有感觉的，而且是十四到十八岁！我正常着呢！！”彼得一通回击，“别提了！我女朋友死活不想和我谈了，她说我不能给她温暖的拥抱。”

彼得看着洛基递过来的水杯，捧着去接了一杯温水，“哥哥，你多大分化的，什么感觉啊。”

洛基陷入了思考，“十四岁，热热的，突然就散发一股气味，标记后只有你和伴侣能闻到的信息素，omega需要用项圈控制的那个。”

“其实是很舒服的，突然体内成长生殖腔，怪怪的，但又有一种，啊，我变成一个大人了的那种感觉。”洛基顿了顿，“你在等你的伴侣，你和伴侣的年龄差越大，分化一般越晚。”

“诶，那奥丁森先生是不是特别晚哈哈哈——”  
“不知道呢，一会儿问问他。”洛基若有所思了一下，“那个是研究结论，可是我认识他的时候，他已经是个，无恶不作的大坏蛋。”

“啊？”  
“他得有过二十多个前任。还不算上他的炮友。和他基因配对超过90%的，大概被他搞遍了。”

洛基看看天花板，“alpha初分化期想要日天日地。他们根本克制不住自己那股臊劲儿。”

“索尔大我十一岁。我很早就和他结婚了，不过，他当时已经不年轻了。”

洛基揉揉脑袋，“我昏昏沉沉的，我家这位在性事上向来没有节制。不过，我不讨厌。100%真的很不一样，会想把自己奉献给对方，会特别舒服。所以两边都控制不下来。”他突然若有所思道：“omega一般分化期很早，要生长发育孕育器官，所以彼得不是beta就是alpha啦。”

“于是你在我这里取不到经验。”洛基看了眼男孩，“雏鸡。”

彼得一张大红脸的骂道：“不给你买饭了，臭老头！”

一个电话约会的时间，索尔在电话那头惊讶到，“那个小屁孩居然还没有分化！！这个学校怎么分配的宿舍啊！”

“我是非健全omega，他是未分化前期，多科学么。”洛基不以为意，“alpha的分化是什么样的啊，你都没有讲过，书里说的可是非常劲爆呢。”

“会非常想和人发展关系。”索尔皱眉，“你离那个小子远点吧，或者准备点东西，新分化的alpha满脑子抢地盘，他们会闻到你是不是被标记了，虽然几天就好，但他这个岁数不分化，99%是只饿狼，咬到你可不好。”

“我被你标记了，你对自己没自信么？再说，他知道的是不健全，以为我不会被标记。别那么说小孩。”

索尔笑笑，“行啦，你说的算。最近怎么样啊，你看看你什么时候课少，我去找你玩。”

“中下旬，还行吧，课业一直不是很繁重。圣诞节肯定要过来吧？”洛基看着索尔，欲言又止。

索尔巧妙的注意到了他羞怯的爱人学不会在他身上胆大。

“咳咳。”索尔咳嗽了下，“洛基，你告诉我，你想让我干什么？”  
“你要直率，我讲过很多次了，别那么害羞，骄傲的告诉我你想要什么啊。”

洛基愣了愣：“如果我就是，会一直害羞呢？”

“那我就来猜你想要什么。但我可能总会猜错，谢谢你包容我。”

“你喜欢我怎么做，想要我做什么，不想要什么，都应该好好认认真真的跟我说清楚，因为我们是两个人，我们要慢慢磨合，宝贝，我们是要和彼此渡过一生的爱人。如果我总是猜错，你就纠正我，不用很久，我一定就能慢慢明白你的意思。”

“可我……我不知道怎么对你任性……”  
索尔愣了一下，喃喃到，“你对我可真好啊。”

“嗯，我对你真的很好。”洛基把头埋进胳膊里，“索尔，我真的对你好好啊，我都想把自己娶回家了。”

“谢谢你。我会努力回报你的。”  
“别再像以前那样欺负我就好。”

“……”

他们最好别聊这个话题，索尔赶紧的找回思路，讲到，“洛基，想做什么？圣诞节我去找你，你有什么要求么？别说我的安排都好，你的眼神出卖了你想提意见。”

“老实交代。”

洛基下了好大的决定说，“能不能带上曼妮和莫莉？尼尔和芬里尔应该还不能坐飞机，可我想孩子了，我想见见女儿们。”

索尔看着对面慌张的爱侣，思考着，他到底做错了什么事？把洛基变成了这幅在自己面前唯唯诺诺的模样？那场闹离婚，是一场疯狂的任性，洛基得了甜头后就拼命的小心翼翼的维护珍惜。

他得有多喜欢他，才能这么可爱啊。

索尔说，“宝贝，换一种口气，你才不是想商量，你别装自己不开心的模样，迟早有一天你会难过。”

“你真是个小孩。”索尔抓了抓头发：“是我必须学着接受原原本本的你，我不会讨厌任何状态的你，你是我的100%啊，我喜欢你的全部，像你喜欢我那样喜欢你。”

“我可爱的小孩。”  
“可彼得说我是老学究。”

索尔笑到，“小孩，拌嘴时倒是有脾气。”

洛基看着屏幕，攥了攥拳头，“来的时候，带上我的宝贝女儿们，要是就你自己，你就买好当天的返程票滚回去吧！”

索尔笑得眼睛弯弯，开心的说，“遵命，老婆大人。”

洛基开始期待圣诞节。

他在宿舍准备好小孩子的礼物，彼得也有一份，红盒子上扎着绿色的丝带。

男孩被他当成弟弟一般都家人，在异国他乡格外心疼的照顾。

洛基一个人看着他的作业，中国并不会为了圣诞节放假，只有街头有些商家为此准备气氛，学校里的课业时刻也不能落下。

彼得很晚都没有回来，洛基想打个电话的时候，不太舒服的男孩才敲门回家。

“洛基哥哥……我感觉不大舒服。”  
“那你还玩到这么晚？”  
“我说不清楚，我睡觉了。”

男孩瘫在床上睡了一天一夜，没有去上课，晚上很晚都没有起床，洛基担心极了，圣诞节彼得的养父也一定会来，这个平时会跳的高高的男孩也不希望自己生病让人担心。

洛基出门帮他买了饭，回来刚放下外套，闻到一股冷冽刺鼻的气味儿，在反应过来前，被按在了窗边。

彼得的分化期来的过于猛烈。他把洛基按在窗户边恨不得吃下去。一边红着眼眶一边散发着过分的味道，可怜巴巴的说：“哥哥哥哥！！！怎么办怎么办！！”他甚至要把洛基的手腕掐出淤痕，彼得看着洛基的脖子，突然就很想咬上去一口，洛基狠狠的给了男孩脸上一拳。

“清醒点笨蛋！”

他很难控制住发狂的alpha，趁着彼得清醒，把男孩按在床上，蒙住被子，倒了热水，找到初分化alpha信息素调节的药物。

他不需要这种药，上次索尔提了一嘴，他便准备下了，没想到这么快就派上了用场。

彼得吃了药，在被子里费劲的终于平静一些，他看着洛基说，“哥哥……我出去住吧，我怕我伤到你……”  
“你想都不要想。你现在的情况去外面住太危险了。把水喝了。”

洛基把热水递给彼得，他越来越不舒服了，和这样分化初期的小狼狗共处一室，后颈被标记那一块儿隐隐作痛。

彼得突然尖叫了一声，他瞪大眼睛看了洛基一眼，突然，更大的气味爆发而出，alpha的第一次过于难调节，洛基一下子腿软的冲出房门。

门后传来彼得的声音：“哥哥……对不起。你是不是……？”

洛基笑了下：“没事，我刚刚已经给alpha的医生打了电话，你乖乖的自己待一会儿，我在这里可能还会刺激到你，等他来了帮你。我没办法的……你大概发现了，我身上有标记，并不是不健全，没事，我去外面住就好。”

彼得隔着门喊，“你进来！让我去外面住！”

洛基在门外落下锁，叹了口气。

“别闹，你烧的神志不清了，怕有人利用你做什么，学校肯定更安全，乖。”

彼得听着洛基走掉的声音，愧疚又难过，蹲在地上委屈的说：“那你，至少多穿件衣服啊……”

他没觉得自己变成大人，他好心疼那个照顾他的大人。脸特别烧，特别的无力。

十二月的北方，寒风阴冷。

洛基摸摸身上的单衣，他不敢回去拿一件外套。那个孩子应该已经服下了药物，医生也来了。

按理说分化期最猛烈这段是5-7天，都要经历的，这没什么，只是没有想到，一个被标记的omega会引起alpha气息间如此大的争执。分化期可真是神奇。

他得去找一家学校附近，装修标准的酒店住几天，衣服的话，明早去买一件外套就好。

有些冷，先去找个地方住。这种时候真是要感慨一下，幸亏他从来都不用去想钱的问题。放在十年前，也有过类似的情景，合租的室友突来发情期，他只能大晚上的跑回很远的公寓，第二天早还要去医院照顾妈妈。

当时经济紧张，他不敢在外面多住一夜。啊，那个时候比现在好像还要冷。洛基缩了缩，好冷啊——好想他的家。

过两天就能见到家人了。

索尔安排好酒店，火急火燎的到洛基的学校，已经过了十一点，高校管理严格，保安大叔不乐意他这个校外人员进门。

只好无奈的拿出手机给洛基打电话。

明明是一个惊喜，本想直接到洛基的宿舍楼下，不知道他的小爱人会怎么高兴地跳着来迎接他。平安夜再让妈妈带着小孩来就好，他想和洛基过一天两人世界。

他就像圣诞老人，装满了礼物，可比孩子还要期待。好吧，哪怕不能去宿舍，这也是惊喜了，洛基接到电话会是什么声音呢？

好期待！

可他转身就看见了失魂落魄的洛基。

在寒冷的北方顶着寒风，穿着一件单衣，半夜十一点，从空荡荡的校园里走出来。

他冷的发抖，一抬眼就看见了索尔。  
索尔冲了过来，脱下外套包裹住洛基，把他带进一个温暖的怀抱。

他们异口同声道：“你怎么……？”

洛基突然委屈的抱住索尔。

虽然不知道发生了什么，索尔紧紧回抱住洛基，他的伴侣正微微发抖，索尔心疼的缩紧双臂，努力的想让浑身发凉的洛基更暖些，他温和的安抚到：“没关系，有我在。”

第十七章

洛基软在索尔怀里，舒服的吃着涮火锅。

回来时，洛基浑身发寒，索尔拜托酒店的工作人员准备些驱寒的东西。

本以为姜汤冒着热气就已经是不错的服务，没想到热情好客的酒店经理直接送了铜锅，在套件的餐厅里准备了火锅，摆着手切的羊肉，介绍是最好的驱寒上品。

毕竟不是经常会有人要总统套房，还每次连着很多天的，索尔算得上常客，也是贵客，值得好好招待。

索尔心疼洛基，一直从学校回到酒店手就没撒开过，洛基被搞的有些吓到，格外粘着索尔不想分开，亲昵的坐在索尔怀里，享受着喂饭服务。

他一秒钟都不想和他的alpha分开！

在索尔的怀里，他不用懂事，可以理所应当小孩，然后什么都不用做不用管的放松。身体暖下来，又喝了一点点的酒，肚子饱了一些后，洛基就开始窝着打瞌睡。

他抱着索尔撒娇，“你怎么来了啊……你不是很忙的么。”  
索尔刚刚知道了洛基大晚上离开宿舍的原因，不太开心的抱着洛基说，“我不来，谁来照顾你这个小笨蛋。”

“嘿嘿，我才不用你照顾。”  
洛基抓着索尔的头发一顿扯着玩，笑嘻嘻的说，“我想睡觉——你单单纯纯抱着我睡好不好。”

“嗯，好，我先抱你去洗脸。”索尔抱起晕晕乎乎的洛基，“你这个酒量可太差了。”

洗完澡躺在床上的时候，洛基钻到索尔的怀里。

“我没有醉。”  
“嗯？”  
“我只是……只是……”

索尔笑了笑，抱紧洛基：“别怕，我就在你身边。快睡觉吧，宝贝。”

洛基靠着他老老实实的睡着，索尔捏了捏洛基的鼻子，看他因为鼻塞流出口水。

他可爱的洛基。

索尔的分化期也是异常的晚，但他生来是天之骄子，所以一开始就知道自己稳稳当当肯定是那个类别，他了解分化晚的alpah有多狂躁，洛基跑出来，并没有受什么伤，已经实属万幸。

其实他有些生气，明明提醒了洛基，却还是遇上了这种情况。

洛基第二天提出，他得回学校上课，索尔把他送到学校，郑重其事的和洛基讲，绝对不要回宿舍。

中午十三点，索尔在宿舍楼下抱住浑身发凉的洛基。

“都和你说了不要回来！不要回来！”索尔气的发抖，“你怎么就不能听一下，难受的还是你是！你干嘛往那个虎口里面闯？我没提醒你？”

“他什么也不懂也没人照顾他！就一个小孩，你能不能不这样？你不是还认识那个孩子。”洛基辩解道，“也没有出什么大事，我给他买了饭买了药，他也很听话。再说你不是来接我也很及时么。”

“你会难受！”索尔捏了一把洛基的脸颊，“我心疼你难受！”他突然心疼的蹭蹭洛基的脖子，眼尖的看见了一排牙印。

“洛基.劳菲森！！！！”  
“你被咬了一口！你跟我说实话！死小孩！”

“你要是没什么事肯定不告诉我瞒着我！没事才不会给我打电话！明天就圣诞节了，已经很久没有全家一起了，你知道你多重要！你知道我多担心你么！”

“没事，他就是试探性的咬了一下。”洛基推了一把索尔，迎来了一个更狠的牙印，被索尔死死咬了一口。

“痛！”洛基叫了一嗓，“回去在闹。”  
索尔气懑道，“没有人和你闹。”

回到旅馆，洛基洗的香喷喷的，索尔还撅着嘴不大开心，闻到香味儿后转身看了一眼洛基，竟然骨气十足大义凛然的转身躺了过去，一副受了气小媳妇的模样。

没有听他话，把自己搞到危险境地，不和他说，想隐瞒，还非要和他吵，他是一秒钟也不想搭理洛基！哪怕你香香的抱过来也不理你！

洛基看索尔不理自己，更努力的蹭了蹭alpha的背，拉着索尔的手摸摸摸，没了刚刚嚣张跋扈的样子，乖巧的像只奶猫。

“别生气了……我都不生气了……”

洛基发觉索尔铁心不理自己，贴着紧紧的，拉着索尔的手放在自己的臀部，冲着索尔的耳尖道，“爸爸~你要不要教育下我这个不听话的坏小孩啊。”

索尔一下子就支楞起来，惊讶的看了眼洛基。  
离婚的时候洛基争吵过，他不要这些，他讨厌这样……索尔一度将巴掌归为情趣，复婚后再也不敢提出来。  
他拍了拍大腿，示意洛基趴上来，洛基吊着眼睛勾引他，乖巧的趴在他膝上。

索尔噼里啪啦的落下巴掌，问道，“你做错了什么？”  
“不应该……不听你的话……”

“还有呢？”  
“……不该顶嘴……”

啪啪啪

“过去跪好”索尔停下手里的动作，帮洛基轻轻揉了揉屁股，指了指床的中间。

洛基耷拉着眼皮，老实的跪了过去，他转头看了眼索尔起身去找工具，突然就，特别的不舒服。

明明是自己提出来的……也知道这个不过就是情趣，知道自己在被爱意包裹着，但就是，但是，就是好像很不开心……身后麻麻痛痛的……

索尔拿了条皮带过来，在外面只能找些其他的东西代替工具，索尔想了下，或许只用手就好？如果操控不好可能会让洛基疼……但应该不会，他不会真的伤到洛基，从来都不会。

他说，“不要乱动”然后快速的落下两鞭，痕迹不是很重，洛基也只是轻轻喘了两声。

放心了一些。

可第三下下来的时候，洛基不受控制般躲开了。  
索尔抓住他的脚，训斥到，“只打十下，在躲开就重来。”

皮带贴着他的屁股，洛基感受着身体上火辣的热意和鞭体的冰凉，在第四记打下来的时候，洛基心里难受极了，第五下，他突然就哭了出来，用力的推开索尔，红着眼眶躲在一边。

不要不要不要就是不行！！！

索尔扔掉手里的鞭子，情况不太对，他贴上去抱住洛基问怎么了。洛基挣扎着不让他抱，说了句，“索尔，我们还是别在一起了……”

这下轮到索尔惊慌失措了。  
“你怎么动不动就说这种话！怎么了？又怎么了？你先告诉我为什么啊！洛基，我做错什么了么？刚刚还好好的，你怎么突然又哭了？我太用力了？是不是身体不舒服，我把你打疼了？”

洛基听见“打疼了”三个字，更难受的哭的更大声了，他在索尔的怀里一通挣扎，索尔死死的抱着他，用力亲吻他，拼命的散发信息素安抚他，帮他揉着刚刚打的地方，那里已经不疼了，本来就没有几下，现在浑身都在被讨好一般的安抚着。

“索尔。”  
“嗯？”

“我受不了你打我……”洛基委屈的擦擦眼泪，“我算是明白了，哪怕是我挑火都不行，我一想我那么拼命喜欢着的人欺负我让我疼，我就觉得心脏都要撕裂了。我疼的浑身都痛苦，我要的回报是苛责的，是娇气的，你只能爱我，只能疼我宠我，没有条件没有下线的对我好，不能背叛我，不能伤害我，你不能欺负我一下，只能捧着我。”  
洛基抽了下鼻子，擦干净眼泪，红彤彤湿漉漉的眼睛盯着索尔，“你要是做不到我们就还是分开吧，我不想去配合了，我配合了五年，那种委屈积累积累，我会觉得你根本不喜欢我，我还会选择离开。”

索尔揉了揉洛基的脑袋，说，“不准你离开。”

“我是你拼命喜欢的人啊，我好高兴，洛基，谢谢你。”索尔亲吻怀中爱人的脸颊，“我好开心，谢谢你这么喜欢我。”

“你不会觉得我，太麻烦么？”  
“为什么？你这幅撒娇的模样可爱到极致了。我为能有你这么爱我的另一半而骄傲。”

“你不会打我了么！？”  
“我为什么要打你？今天是你开到的头……”索尔讪讪到：“我是有兴趣，可既然你这么抵触，就不做这些事呗。这种事要两个人开心才好玩啊。”

洛基低头说，“可你刚刚很不高兴，我觉得，可能你打我一通就消气了。”

索尔愣了愣，拍了拍洛基的后背，说到，“你别把我说成家暴狂魔啊。”他看着别扭又闹脾气的洛基许久，想到今天明明自己是受害人，最后反倒抱着洛基怎么哄也哄不好，一定是以前恶事做尽，遭到能量守恒定律反噬，提醒他什么叫“恶有恶报。”无奈的盯着还在不停擦眼泪的洛基说：“来，不哭啦，让老公亲亲。”

“你想让我宠着你喜欢你爱着你，我就捧着你爱着你呗。别担心。”

“怎么现在这么爱哭啊，越来越娇气了，原来不是不论怎样都死不掉眼泪的臭屁小孩么。”

“……”洛基瞧着索尔，“什么小孩……？”  
他狠揪一下索尔的耳朵，“臭屁奥丁森，你去死吧！滚下去，别和我一起睡觉！”

洛基躺在床上生闷气，索尔躺在地毯上看洛基。

“……索尔，如果我五年前说，我讨厌你打我，我是不是可以少挨好多顿打。”  
“不，我们多半不会在一起。”索尔若有所思道，“你爱胡闹又不服管教，我骄傲又混蛋，为什么要接受一个完全不受调教，各处都不能十足满意的恋人？”

“各处都不满意？”洛基顿了顿，感觉火冒三丈：“你不会说话就不要说了。”

“洛基……那个时候，我刚刚工作有一点点眉目。什么都做不好，是被圈子里说成没用富二代的那种人。”索尔攀上床沿，“我太享受被仰慕的虚荣。利用家里娇惯的资本找到各式各样的情人。”

“你的出现太让人心动了。其实你没有我当时的炮友听话可爱，但我就是控制不住自己，想要接触你，想要爱上你。”

“我会想，你是不一样的，如果非要和一个人在一起，那只能和你。如果是和别人，万一哪天我不开心了，一想，我明明有100%的你，我一定会奋不顾身想要你。”

洛基狠狠踢了脚索尔攀上来的脸。  
“索尔.奥丁森！我真是被猪油糊了心才会喜欢你！你个大混蛋！”

索尔愣住，“我哪有……？”  
洛基骂道，“我喜欢你！我把你摆在心尖喜欢的时候——你拿我和其他的炮友比较！！你是人么！”

索尔抱住洛基的脚丫子亲了一口，“可我爱你啊，嘿嘿。”

“我喜欢你~宝宝~我命中注定的宝宝~”索尔滚上床，抱紧洛基，“你是世界上最好的爱人。”

洛基没说话，想起了很久以前的事情。

也许，索尔的比较也没什么错。  
他刚刚毕业，照顾重病的母亲，“泡上”索尔后，第一件事是得到了金钱上最好的照顾。衣食住行被索尔承包，母亲的医药费再也不用发愁，见识到漂亮美好的东西，去各种地方旅行。

洛基的消费观被培养起来，奢靡的习惯一旦养成就回不去吃苦的日子。

索尔在他身上确实是砸了时间砸了金钱，很多人称洛基在被索尔包养。连那时候的妈妈都察觉到了，问过洛基是不是卖屁股给有钱人。

不是哦。  
是独一无二的100%，是爱的心甘情愿的另一半。

就是确定了是另一半，才会怎么嚣张跋扈都无所畏惧，无论是花对方的钱，还是消费对方的感情，连歉意都不会有，只会觉得是应该所得的。

洛基抱着索尔，突然低声说道，“我想要小五。”

“啊？”  
“老公，顶级100%要为人类逐日低走的生育率做贡献。”

索尔眼睛睁得圆圆的，亲上洛基的嘴巴。

圣诞节后。  
拉着女儿离开前，索尔在三嘱咐，绝对要小心注意安全，刚刚渡过分化期初潮的彼得红着一张大脸，听着奥丁森话里有话的警告。

回到国家的索尔，在劳碌中计算着爱人放假的时间，中国有寒假，春节，他们不过这个，却也为团聚欢乐。

视频电话中，洛基完全没有商量的意思道：“这个假期我不想回去。”  
索尔一傻：“为什么……？”  
“不为什么，你可以来看我，我不回去，我想在这边采风。”

“你不会孤单么？”

“不孤单啊，彼得也会在这边陪我。我们两个都不回去。”  
“彼得……？”  
“就我那个室友小弟弟啊。”  
“我知道他是谁，那个分化期咬了你一口的alpha小鬼——难得的假期，你居然要和他待在一起？！”

洛基看着手机：“别这么激动。”

“我不允许！”索尔拍了下桌子，“没得商量！我绝对不允许我的伴侣和一个对他有非分之想的男孩在假期还待在一起。”

“我只是通知你。”洛基脸一黑，“你爱来不来，我是不会回去的。”

彼得突然出现在了视频通话的镜头里。

“嘿，奥丁森叔叔！”彼得亲昵的蹭了蹭洛基，“隔着屏幕都能感觉到醋意熏天啊。”大男孩吐了吐舌头——

“真酸。”

第十八章

“我绝对是奥丁森榜上第一名讨厌鬼了。”  
彼得叹气，“那时候的那个，我真的真的不是故意的……但一定很容易让人误会。”

洛基笑笑，“我不误会你不就好了。你要是对我有想法，玛丽珍会先撕了你。让你变成黑暗料理手撕蜘蛛。”

“但是我怕是要被奥丁森拉进黑名单——怎么办，我超想要那个雷神之锤的限量滑板，听说没有多少，还要实名发售。”

洛基揪了揪彼得的小卷毛，“有什么难的，让洛基哥哥送你一个。”

彼得“耶呼”的欢呼了一下问道，“洛基哥哥，你为什么不告诉他，你是想提前修完所有学业，才留在这里。你超级厉害，不出两年，就可以回去。”

“等你结婚了就懂了。”洛基笑了笑。

索尔打包包裹寄给洛基的时候鼻子都快气歪了，他不光给自己气的牙痒痒的男孩准备了洛基指定的限量滑板，还亲切的专门去要了联名设计师在滑板上的特签。

糟糕，他这是什么级别的工具人待遇！

为了讨洛基的欢心，用心的准备着“小情敌”的礼物，就连家庭电话的时间，曼妮都眼睛里全是粉红泡泡的和彼得聊天。

太过分了。

索尔气鼓鼓的想，洛基怎么能这么欺负他？本来就很生气自己的恋人被别人咬了，现在还要他心甘情愿接受，他们只是好朋友的事实？

非常不高兴。奥丁森气懑的想着，酸味儿从嘴边带着到了心里。

于是在电话里大发脾气的奥丁森总裁，依然在寒风中又一次来到了爱人的学校。

能咋办啊？还能离啊？

洛基一个春节，收到了一桌子的情书。索尔在宿舍帮洛基整理东西，看着眼都红了。

“你不能这么对我。”索尔委屈的抱在洛基的脖子上，“我喜欢你，而你总有那么多人喜欢。”

“我害怕你不要我。”索尔拼命的嗅着洛基的味道，“什么啊——凡事都要将就先来后到，就因为你出来留学，小毛孩们还想我公平竞争？！想什么好事。”

洛基返抱他，“怎么，现在这么喜欢我啊。”  
“明明一直就喜欢你。”索尔撅了撅嘴，“我什么时候不喜欢你？别冤枉我，我从没追求过别人。”索尔看着那一桌的礼物情书，酸到天灵盖，指着大发脾气：“劳菲森，看看你！你收的情书都够烧个壁炉了！！”

索尔委屈巴巴的讲，“最近工作很累，很想你，想回家就能看见你，被你抱抱被你夸夸……”

“小孩子似的。”  
“有什么关系，我也会很想和你撒娇啊。”  
“嗯，夸夸你，这个月也有努力挣钱么？”  
“有。”索尔抽抽鼻子，“你想要什么？我想给你买礼物，他们都给你送什么了，我全送给你。”

“行啦，就你会甜言蜜语？”洛基摸摸索尔蹭他蹭乱的头发，“装可爱。”

“你是不是，这几年都不回去了。”  
“嗯，不回去，自己能好好看家么？”  
索尔嘴角耷拉下来：“为什么，为什么，是我的惩罚么？”

“不是。”洛基亲了亲他，“我不生气了，我爱你。”

真的么？  
索尔不知道，可洛基也不知道。  
可索尔想，那句我爱你不会是假的。

他也很爱洛基。

*

洛基在毕业那年，得到了一家公司的邀约。

索尔说没有必要，洛基的个人品牌运营的蒸蒸日上，并不需要去其他地方“打工”，那所公司在更远的地方，他们13个小时的路程即将要变成19+，多不好。

“去日本。更远了呢。”洛基笑了笑，“你不想我去，对不对。”

“是啊，不想，我为什么会想我的爱人去更远的地方工作，我又不是养不起你——我们分开三年了，我不想他变成第四年，第五年。”  
“如果我想你去，我就不是正常人了。”

索尔站在他身边，“洛基，你想去么？”  
洛基没有说话。  
索尔居高临下的说道：“说服我。这和来留学不一样。”

洛基还是走了。

在机场，索尔看着飞机，喃喃道：“你还会回家么？”

**

天气很好，早上收拾东西的时候，想起了一些旧事。打包包裹的时候，发现居然是和索尔一同留下的痕迹更多。不到两年的工作生活，索尔总是来陪他，尽量不让他觉得孤单，努力迁就他。

被托尼.斯塔克称之为属实难得的好男人，在这几年确实是疯狂的努力的在对他好，疯狂的弥补着曾经，眼不瞎都能看出来的好。

最重要的是，他们终于不在伪装，诚挚切真诚的对待着彼此。

索尔说，他曾经会委屈，是因为过厚的伪装，将自己装扮成了不介意被管教的模样。alpah曾经甚至以为自己是喜欢被欺负的。索尔教他做自己，说会喜欢他的全部模样。

因为他就是被100%爱着的。

洛基想，他会给索尔一个惊喜。

毕竟马上就到了他们的十周年新婚纪念日。

**

嘀嘀嘀。

上午十点，正在认真工作的总裁索尔拿起手机，对面是他心爱的伴侣。

洛基的工作已经稳定，坐上首席设计师的位子，他们这些年也经常见面，自从留学生活起，便是索尔去找洛基。索尔珍惜着洛基，他是个依旧努力的工作狂，可他的爱人是全世界最重要的，总裁先生总是为了去看爱人腾出时间。

他的手机上总是记录着洛基那边的时间，他看了眼，凌晨三点，不悦的皱了皱眉头。

“宝贝，怎么这个时间打电话？工作到现在么？”  
“没有么，你那边是凌晨了，好好睡觉，明天工作很辛苦的。”

洛基笑着说：“索尔，你好久没来看我了。”

“啊，你想我了嘛？抱歉，有几个月了，我最近工作排不开飞去那边的机会。你最近工作还好么。”

洛基在电话对面撒娇，“那你现在是在公司么？我看公司才是你伴侣，员工全是你的情人！”

“你不是也天天加班。”索尔小声嘟哝了一句，听到洛基那边的“嗯？”声后，立马变脸，哄到，“不敢不敢，我是在公司。你吃醋了么甜心？别难受，我一会儿就把全部的行程取消，天大地大，你最大。”

洛基说，“还有十几个小时就能见面了？”  
索尔叹气，“嗯，定好机票了。啊！好想现在就能看见你啊！如果你在我面前，我一定要给你个大大大大的拥抱！”

洛基挂了电话笑笑，一脚踹开总裁办公室的门，  
“I am here！”

他回家了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文部分完结QaQ！非常感慨铁骨铮铮这个故事呜呜呜呜！  
> 不过大概番外部分才是真的离不开aooo的呢～  
> 超黄小番外预定上啦哈哈哈哈


	6. 番外篇：半圆不满

半圆不满  
01  
索尔停掉了洛基的卡。  
在洛基奋不顾身，没有一点解释去了外国工作后。

那个时候，他突然从斯塔克那里得知了，洛基两个假期不回家，是为了提前修完学业。当然，他聪明的爱人也确实提前毕业。  
不得不说，他真的非常非常高兴。他以为洛基会回家，他非常期待，爱人回到怀里的那一天。  
洛基告诉他，要去更远的地方工作。  
他明明说了，给他一个解释，他想要一个理由，说服他很容易的——

没有理由。  
说走就走。

他也是想要个理由的！洛基就不能劝他一句！就不能稍微对他好一点么？！自复婚以来洛基是说东他不往西，一点委屈舍不得洛基吃，没想到洛基回家亲了亲姑娘们的脸颊，抱了抱孩子，都没有等索尔回到家。  
他知道洛基走了的时候，超速开到机场，飞机已经走了。  
他想都没想到的事情，他就在机场傻了，什么意思啊……两年来第一次回家就是看看小屁孩们，转身就走，连商量一下都不行么？  
去了日本工作很麻烦，租房，各种事情，他没有说不让洛基去，相信他一下，他可以陪他，可以帮他，他可以支持洛基去工作！别这样对他！  
像一个工具一样。  
索尔抽了抽鼻子，第二天气冲冲的，想去把洛基用的卡停掉。  
你你你要去工作，不理我，我不养你了！  
排队的时候，想了想，新到一个地方，用钱的地方挺多的，他舍不得洛基受苦……过几天吧，在过几天吧。  
过了好几天。

索尔给洛基发了不少消息。  
你到了么？  
找好住的地方了么？  
语言沟通有障碍么？  
那个老师有骗你么？  
冷么？  
吃饭了么？  
睡觉了么？  
累么？  
回我一下呗？  
老婆，亲亲~  
今天怎么样啊？  
宝宝……你回我一下好不好？

洛基回了一句，没事挺好就是忙。

索尔看着手机，发现洛基在这“忙碌”的三天里更新了七次社交账号，其中有一半属于洛基的旅行打卡。  
索尔气得火冒三丈，把洛基的卡停了。  
索尔心里打算盘，好几天了，估计乱七八糟的事情办得差不多了，洛基肯定不会没地方住没钱吃饭吧。  
不对不对！没有才好！他要洛基主动打电话给他，跟他问问钱的问题才好！  
诶呀，奇怪死了，他怎么那么怪啊！  
像渣男。

没有电话打给他。

索尔连工作都不能全神贯注了，他赌气不理洛基好几天，如果不是一直有视奸社交账号还以为洛基怎么了呢！  
他还是按捺不住给洛基发消息，冲动得不像个四十的成年人。

拉黑了。  
洛基把他拉黑了。  
索尔看着那个红点，不敢相信地打电话过去，那边幽幽地传来忙线。  
连着四个。  
电话都给他拉黑了？  
第五个打过去，那边终于接了起来。  
“你为什么不接我电话！”  
“行了，我在开会。”  
滴——

秘书小姐说，这叫风水轮流转。  
索尔也知道这叫风水轮流转，原来洛基在家里做全职爸爸，莫莉发烧了，洛基给他电话轰炸，还被他训了几句。  
后来知道事情怎么了，他也有认认真真和洛基道歉，为数不多的认错，哄了洛基好久，全家一起去玩了好多天。  
索尔想，那估计一会儿，洛基也会来哄他吧。  
这个回电，一等就等了一下午。

索尔睡前终于按捺不住地打了过去，他气死了气死了！他必须要洛基给他一个解释！为什么拉黑他，为什么对他这么冷淡啊！不是说爱他么！太过分了！  
洛基不接，索尔连着打了三个。  
索尔接通后大喊：“你为什么就不接电话啊！”  
洛基听见对面的声音，大骂一句：“你有病吧！”  
然后是手机被丢出去的声音。  
索尔听着那边的忙音，委屈得不行，念叨道：“干吗啊，走后就没给过我一点好脸色。”  
他突然想起时差问题，一看，那边凌晨三点半。

刚刚太着急了忘了。  
难怪发脾气，洛基起床气特别大，索尔一直知道这个，就是摸他把他摸爽了摸醒，洛基都会闹脾气。  
索尔悻悻地放下手机，睡不着，他看了gps定位，然后定了机票。  
他要把洛基搞到鼻涕眼泪直流，窝在他怀里和他说对不起，然后求着他折腾。  
到达机场后很快找到了洛基的住处，索尔打不通电话，大下午，心想洛基多半是还没有回来，就等着，一站站了好久。  
洛基回来的时候，天已经黑透了，索尔眼巴巴地蹲在小区门口，想不引人注目都难。  
洛基看着索尔，踢了一脚在地上蹲着缩成团的大个子alpha，引路带索尔回家了。  
“我好想你……你回来得好晚，我等了好久，好累……”  
“嗯。”洛基不浅不淡地应了一句，推开门反而笑了，冲着屋子喊了一句，“懒懒，你有好好看家么？”  
索尔跟在洛基身后一愣，差点当场傻掉。洛基的家里还有别人？？他的洛基在和别人同居么？？  
那他今晚就是违法也要把洛基绑回去。  
一只活泼的宠物猫“啾”的从沙发上冲了下来，蹭着洛基的裤脚，蓝蓝的大眼睛里写着我当然有乖乖。  
“猫啊……”索尔喃喃一句，在房间里脱下外套，没想到那只漂亮的猫冲着他弓高背喵喵凶地叫。  
“懒懒乖哦。”洛基忙着给猫咪顺毛，“不怕，不怕，是客人哦。”  
“客人？”  
索尔听见这话就心里不是滋味。  
“我是……客人？”  
索尔冲着猫咪大喊：“我才不是客人！”  
猫冲着他：“喵！！！”  
洛基皱着眉头没说话。  
索尔越想越气，恨不得踢一脚那只享受着洛基撸毛的小猫，他冲着一只猫龇牙咧嘴，小猫被唬到直往洛基怀里缩。  
洛基抱起猫猫，说了句“你别找事”。然后把猫猫关进了一个豪华猫屋。转身瞪了一眼索尔。  
索尔坐在沙发上，委屈道：“我冷。”  
洛基指了指沙发上的小毯子。  
“我心里冷！”索尔抓紧那张毯子，“你给我个抱抱呗！你好凶啊！你怎么都不理我呢！我几乎没睡定了机票过来，一天的大巴，又在冷风里等你下班。你怎么回事啊！”  
“你叫我声老公也行啊！你亲亲我也行啊，你踢我一脚还说我是客人，什么算客人啊！我才不是！我才不是！”  
“太过分了……你真是行了！还拉黑我，我干什么了，我做错什么了么！”  
洛基指了指房间：“先去洗个澡吧。”  
“一起洗！”索尔眼冒星星，“是一起洗吧！宝宝！”  
“你自己去。”  
索尔觉得嗓子里被塞了个馒头。  
“一起呗……”  
“烦死了，自己去，别惹我生气，懒得和你吵。”  
“我没惹你生气吧？”  
索尔抓住洛基的胳膊，抓得特别紧，命令般说道：“一起去。”

惊慌失措。  
却料到了。

洛基瞪圆了眼睛训道：“收起你的信息素！这对我没用！”  
索尔一慌，解释道：“洛基……我没那个意思！我只是控制不住，你别生气，别生气……我自己去洗，自己去……”  
洗完澡发现没有穿的衣服，喊了洛基一声，洛基说，柜子里有。  
索尔才发现，这浴室里全是成双成对的东西，他吃惊了一秒是不是有人住，可是下一秒就感动到差点哭出来。

全是他的东西。  
他喜欢的，他爱用的，他的尺码。  
那件浴袍是他最喜欢的品牌，连颜色都是他最常穿的那款。洗漱台上有着两把牙刷，他的那套明显是没有拆过的。  
洛基是按着他会来住准备的。  
真好啊，原来一直是等着他的。他简直要美上天了，满脸粉红泡泡都能看见，笑得开开心心地出去找洛基。

洛基一点也不开心。  
烦透了。

他的房子是分两次付款买下的，第一次痛痛快快地付完钱后高高兴兴地去采购了两人份的生活用品，这个家里充满了他想要的气氛，过了两天后，付剩下的余款，被提醒银行卡被冻结。  
他笑着说可能是漂洋过海让他的信用卡变傻了。  
拿出另一张，刷卡，付钱。  
他试了几次，打了客服电话，被告知卡是被主动停掉的。

哦。

这让洛基想起了很不好的回忆。  
三年前，他闹离婚的时候，索尔停掉了他的卡。他在旧的房子里，因为腺体割去难受得浑身发抖，却要斟酌考虑每一步的做法。

没有变！那个混蛋从骨子里就不可能有任何改变！

他曾经因为这事难受得发抖，现在是气得发抖，洛基看着自己高高兴兴准备的“家”，气得说不出一句完整的话。  
他本想大骂索尔一顿，看着手机，直接拉黑。  
竟是什么都不想说。  
和以前不一样了，以前连存款都没有，现在有，还有公司的盈利，新公司的补助，索尔断掉他的卡对他的生活来说并不会有多大影响。  
可是洛基是享受那种被养着的感觉的。  
很微妙。

令洛基真正生气的，是这让他想起了很多讨厌的事。这些提醒了他，三年前婚姻破碎。  
这事，根本没完。  
他一点都不想理索尔。  
气死了，气死了，气死了。  
一边嘴上说着，乐意包容他全部的任性，人模狗样地哄着他，一边因为被晾了两天就雷厉风行地停他的卡。  
混蛋东西。  
洛基越想越气，买了只猫。把给索尔买的毛巾用来给猫咪做毯子。  
洛基早猜到索尔迟早会来找他，他工作了一天，也很辛苦。  
但是现在，不想和索尔说这件事。  
很累，想睡觉，他不想去思考这些会影响心情的事情，也懒得去和索尔理论，到底是谁的错。

索尔喜滋滋地从浴室出来，发现洛基窝在床上睡着了，衣服还没有换。  
“所以说不想让你出来工作，太辛苦了，工资不高还压榨你。”  
索尔拢了拢头发，轻手轻脚地帮洛基换了衣服。找了湿毛巾帮洛基擦脸，靠在床上抱着洛基，关掉了小夜灯。  
索尔轻轻地亲了一下洛基的脸颊，小声说：“晚安，亲爱的。”

02  
洛基在索尔温暖的怀抱中醒来。  
索尔笑眯眯地看着他，亲了亲洛基的脸蛋，讨了个早安吻。  
“想吃什么吗，给你做好吃的，你要上班吧，快去刷牙洗脸换衣服。”  
他催促着洛基起来，打开房间里的冰箱，发现净是那些不太健康的速食面包，叹了口气，翻了半天才找出两枚鸡蛋。  
看着时间，做了个三明治，在保温杯里泡了一杯热茶。  
“你平时是坐电车去么？”索尔揉了揉洛基的头发，看着洛基还没有打好的领带伸手，“我昨晚喊了这边的分公司配车，我送你上班，这些拿着路上吃。”  
“嗯。”  
“赶紧吃饭。冰箱里都是什么啊，一看平时都不好好吃饭，上班那么累，跟小孩似的呢，曼妮不吃早饭上学你骂不骂她？”  
洛基不说话，咬了一口他的爱心早餐，他本来不打算理索尔的，但是味蕾在嘴中被炸开，洛基感叹道：“好好吃……”  
在美食至上的国家品味了两年美味，来这个地方后果然没办法很快习惯，吃什么都不合胃口。  
索尔笑了笑：“好吃吧。以前总是早上你给我做早餐，过了这么久，没想到我还会做饭。”  
“上班辛苦吗？”  
“辛苦，还好吧。上班不就是这样的么，没什么大事。”  
“要是哪天累了的话，想……想不想回家？”  
“反正迟早会回去。”洛基笑了笑，“你怕什么呢？我又没有说过不回去不要你。”  
“……你知道啊”  
“我还看不懂你那点心思么？但是我挺生气的。”  
“你生什么气！你想干的都干成了，你还一天天不理我，委屈的是你么？委屈的是我你个小坏蛋！”索尔一通念叨，洛基什么都知道，却不知道他这么容易难过。  
“索尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。”  
洛基低低头：“前面那个路口停就行了，你回去补觉，黑眼圈很重。”  
“我送你到公司门口。”索尔揉了揉洛基的头发，他的爱人总是，总是温柔可爱，静悄悄小心翼翼地对他表达着好。  
洛基在公司门口，打卡后坐在位子上心里乱七八糟的，他的脑子里头乱成了一锅粥。索尔来找他，是迟早的，意料之中的事情，可是来了以后，没有吵架，没有逼他做爱，没有一副非要把他绑回去的样子，还给他做早饭，送他上班，简直就，不像那个讨人厌的索尔·奥丁森。  
所以到底是重要还是不重要？

总觉着现在来想这些事情有些太矫情了，可他是知道自己为什么在毕业后还是又一次选择了逃开，他们的心里有一个被麻绳绑死了的血疙瘩，在不甜蜜的爱情里，漏着风的婚姻里，打着结儿提醒他们——有些事情还没有被放下。  
是乱七八糟流逝的时间，让他们复婚，又重新变成这不清不楚不干不净的奇怪关系。到底不是有什么甜蜜的感觉，充斥着周身才选择的原谅，选择再爱一次。  
只是因为所有事情指向的那个终点，就恰巧还是要和那个人纠缠不清。  
怀孕也好，在公司受挫也好，最后要出国留学也好，就好像列车的轨道，只是指向了索尔奥丁森那条路。

已经不是喜欢，而是更多的不甘心。是一种既变态又奇怪，还有些扭曲的感情了。洛基有时候，是不敢去看索尔眼睛里的落寞的，他们都明白100%的定义，也让这种论调摆到过台面上。  
他对感情的迷茫，无一不会通过这条看不见的纽带传达给对方。

可是索尔却比以前还要努力了。

从相识，洛基从未停止过去爱他的伴侣，可是他被伤到害怕了，他不敢了，怯懦了，他只是怯懦得不知道应该怎样去做一个曾经的劳菲森。  
他该怎么才能做到毫无保留的对索尔好呢？他做不到了不敢了。

索尔有多失望啊。

有时候想想，如果非要这样，还不如彻彻底底地放开对方。可是牵绊又太多了，难道就要这样奇奇怪怪，带着这种违和感“甜蜜”一生吗？  
大洋彼岸坐16个小时的飞机，从白天等到黑夜，只为了看他一眼，得到他不冷不热的态度，却还是维持着笑容。  
其实，洛基恨不得索尔生气，索尔在车上的那两句牢骚，至少让洛基知道了，原来多少还是在吃味，还是在乎他的。  
这样他很想笑。他恨不得没有形象大笑一场！索尔一定是特别特别在乎他才做到现在这样，他简直太开心了！  
洛基想，他已经变成一个坏孩子了。  
可他真的特别特别的高兴。  
他握着笔开开心心地笑了，请了半天的班，在回家的路上，买了块儿自己喜欢的蛋糕，提了瓶红酒，难得的打了车。

傻瓜。

洛基走到自己家门口，明明有钥匙，就是不想开门，刚想敲，门从里面打开了。穿得人模狗样的索尔，手里提着份便当盒，快到中午了，他是打算去给洛基送过去午饭，然后去分公司溜达溜达。  
撞上这种场景非常容易感动，洛基看着索尔手里的便当，问道：“是要送去给我么？”  
“是呀。”索尔转身走回屋里，“本来想送饭的，你怎么回来了？”  
“请假。”洛基眨了眨眼，“想和你一起吃午餐。”  
索尔把准备好的便当打开，很不巧他刚刚吃完了自己的。可这不碍事，洛基不去拿筷子，张嘴“啊”的一声，充满暗示。

哇，少见的和他撒娇。

索尔乐淘淘地喂起来，机会难得，洛基可不经常这么可爱，索尔喂得差不多后就开始欺负他，用筷子去夹洛基的舌头，害得他忍不住地会流出口水。  
洛基说，他要喂索尔吃饭后甜点，他咬着樱桃，想吻上去，索尔的电话突然响了，是提醒他去工作的助理。  
原本是这个计划的。  
去给洛基送一份美味的午饭，然后聊聊天，到时间了就去顺带做些工作。  
可是出现了偏差，洛基提前回来，他忘了推掉工作，老天，偏偏现在的气氛正好。他要是现在去工作，怕是可以工作完就可以再来16小时飞机，回见了。  
“你去上班吧。”洛基摆摆手，“无所谓，虽然我难得请了假。”  
言下之意，我请假来陪你，你倒是日程安排讲究？  
“洛基，你想骂我就骂吧。”索尔低了低头，“国外的分部，我不合适违约，参观完就回来，很快，我本来就计划回来路上去接你下班。”  
桌子上的便当和蛋糕都看起来凉凉的。  
洛基想把蛋糕扔在索尔身上，但是理智占了上风，要是扔了还要换衣服洗衣服，只好委屈得像个包子，嘟着嘴说：“原来不是来全心全意陪我的。”  
“是来陪你的。”  
“那你还要工作！”  
“你上班我也不好闲着啊。”索尔揉了揉洛基的头发，“我也想陪你，哎，干脆我去推掉，你不要不开心。”

洛基说：“我没有不开心。”  
索尔拿手机刚要打电话，洛基夺下来说：“你去吧，我自己看看电视，歇一下也挺好的。”  
他果然还是很听话，学不会像那种任性的omega把丈夫捆住，不知道什么叫让对方陪着自己开心。  
他有个蛮任性的omega朋友，这种事那个火辣的辣妹会怎么做？应该会把蛋糕在丈夫的脑袋上拍个稀烂，然后大骂“硬不起来么白痴！”，挡在门前，或者让丈夫抱着自己转三圈甚至是去公司秀恩爱才过瘾！

洛基愣了一下，这不是“辣妹”会做的事情，而是他洛基·劳菲森现在满脑子的想法！他要疯了，他最好立刻马上的回到屋子里冲凉水冷静！  
“去是必须要去的，我和你道歉，但不能不去。”索尔站起身来，不给洛基任性的机会，揉着洛基的脑袋说，“如果是你会理解吧。”  
谁要理解了？洛基突然难受得眼圈都酸了，他才不要理解，他想要被陪着。  
洛基小声地嘟哝了句：“啧，果然。”

索尔也心里不是滋味，可是这是个很重诚信的国家，既然答应了视察就一定要出现，毕竟公司们可是他的印钞机。

他其实有个好方法，就只是单纯想先看看洛基不高兴吃瘪的小萌脸，他捧起洛基的脸蛋，轻轻落下一吻：“走啦，和我一起去，好不好。”

03  
洛基并不常去索尔的公司。  
热恋期间倒是更多一些，他们在卫生间，茶水间，总裁巨大的办公桌下都做过，婚后渐渐少了，他还是去过一两次，在能看见窗外霓虹灯的落地窗前被压着索要，这些方面上索尔向来在意他的感受，没让人撞见过，还算得上是一些美好回忆。

海外公司从来没有过，奥丁森出差的时候从不会带上他可爱的家属。  
所以这次果然新鲜了起来。

索尔说要送洛基礼物，但是要先让他和公司请假。  
“为什么要请假？你别说是要把自己送给我然后做上一天一夜，太俗了。”  
“如果你这么想的话……”索尔笑了笑，捏着洛基的下巴，“我不送礼物你也得请假，做了这么多可爱的事情，明天不会让你下的来床。”  
“啊？”洛基脸蛋红红的，“别闹。”  
没想到刻板地参观完，公司帮他们安排了一场短途旅行，就像，新婚夫妇。

洛基感慨自己偷请了三天假是多对，如果只是按索尔说的请一天，一场旅行后他根本没力气去上班——除非他们不做爱。  
想想，都不可能。

新干线的目的地，他们去了一个很有名的温泉酒店，提供烧酒和药浴，特别为新婚夫妇准备的池子上飘着花瓣。  
索尔咋舌：“说是精巧的服务，有点骚气。”  
洛基摸了一个花瓣：“骚气么？感觉是很熟悉的形容词啊。”  
他说：“还记得泡泡浴么？”

那是两年前刚复婚那会儿，他们两个小心翼翼地重建信任。  
两位刚开始学着成长，那是一件很好笑的事情，他第一次任性，重建恋爱关系后的第一次任性——是他执意要用泡泡浴球。  
洛基喜欢泡泡浴，是和索尔在一起后激发出的新爱好。  
恋爱期，索尔有一个可以按摩的巨大浴缸，之前洛基从来没有泡过澡，同居后，他可以任意在索尔家玩闹。拿着同事送他的试用装打开了新天地。

那香喷喷的，还很浪漫，一个超级娘炮的澡，但是泡完皮肤滑滑的，很爽。

结婚当晚他准备了彩虹泡泡，却在踏进浴缸前找不到了，当然，新婚夜是一定要一起洗澡的。  
索尔说：“找那种东西干吗，没有，麻烦，我也不喜欢，你快进来。”  
洛基看着角落里的浴球，笑着合上橱柜说：“嗯，反正也找不到了。”  
“你为什么不喜欢泡泡浴啊？”  
“傻乎乎的，骚气。”  
洛基不想索尔对自己的感觉是傻气和骚气。他俩年龄差太多，不自觉想讨好索尔，想离索尔更近一些，能更把他当个爱人对待。

于是，只有自己泡澡的时候会偶尔用用，他还是喜欢探索各式各样的泡泡，他一天天也没有太多事情，索尔工作的时候他才泡澡，这样或许还有一个好处，他随时可以干干净净香喷喷的和回家后的伴侣欢爱。  
他们刚刚和好后没多久的一天，索尔在浴室里吻他，提出一起洗澡，索尔对重归于好的洛基珍惜极了，恨不得时时刻刻缠着他的小丈夫。  
尽管洛基不冷不热的，他也还是贴了上去，他恨不得每分钟缠在洛基身边，生怕洛基跑掉。  
虽然最后还是跑掉了。  
当时洛基手里捏着浴球，他是真的很想用。  
他自己做的，如果成功的话，是漂亮的海蓝色——索尔眼睛的颜色。

索尔那时显然没注意到，洛基有多多多想用那个东西，那是洛基自己做的，好不容易完成了，拿到手就想泡泡看。  
他只记得，洛基阴着脸说，你自己先洗，他后面在洗，索尔疑惑极了，抓着洛基，不知道洛基是不是又在闹什么脾气。  
当时洛基不开心，非常非常的不开心。  
索尔根本不知道自己怎么得罪洛基了，他抓着洛基一起洗澡，闹得水都温了，洛基催他出去，他要自己洗。索尔也生气了，他们刚和好，他讨厌洛基这幅藏着心思怪他的模样。  
“你到底想干吗！”索尔跳进浴缸，“水都凉了！你干吗呢，在冻出病！”  
洛基突然就生气了，出来，喊道：“你神经病讨厌鬼烦人精！你不出去是吧，你不出去你就在这里待着！”他把浴球扔进浴缸，哗啦哗啦放热水，然后看着泡泡和蓝色在水池里满开，然后眼眶红了起来。  
“你哭什么啊？”索尔搂住洛基，感觉水温合适后关掉了热水，搂着洛基拍打着后背轻轻安慰。  
“乖，不哭了，”索尔把洛基抱在怀里，勾了勾洛基的鼻子道，“委屈什么呢，和我说说，你看这个洗澡水这么好看，你不好好泡澡，哭哭啼啼什么样子呀。”  
“好看……？”  
“嗯，好漂亮啊，还很香，是你特意准备的么？”  
“你不是讨厌么……？”  
“嗯？我说过讨厌么？这东西无所谓，我一直都不太在意，并不是讨厌。”  
“我特别想泡这个……”洛基委屈极了，“你说你不喜欢，我就……”  
洛基抬头擦了擦快掉下来的眼泪：“我果然还是不想和你和好，太委屈了。索尔，我讨厌和你在一起，我变得不像我，下意识的束手束脚。”  
那时洛基太没自信了，他对失而复得的好惴惴不安，生怕在走错一步错过自己的幸福，也恐惧极了失去索尔后再一次失去爱人的能力。

他觉得他太倒霉也太犯贱了，可是他学不会去爱别人，他习惯了奥丁森，就只能这样了，在索尔下一次把他伤透前，他愿意这样傻傻地渴求。

索尔抓住洛基的手臂叹气：“我的奶油糖，你不是再爱我，你是在怕我。”  
他把洛基抱进浴缸：“你喜欢，你想用，你就用，你就说。我不喜欢，你喜欢，让我陪你啊。”  
“这个还挺香的。”索尔举起一把泡泡，“原来是这个原因，不愿意和我一起泡？”  
“在你是我的伴侣前，你是你自己，你大可随意表述你的想法，我爱这样的你。”  
那时的索尔显然得不到什么信任，他苦笑着告诉洛基：“你怎么开心怎么来，请不要总说离开，试着相信我，我也会努力向你证明我值得相信，我很爱你。”

现在的索尔不苦口婆心了，他把洛基拉进浴缸里上下其手，往事没什么好纠结的，赶紧洗干净，赶紧去床上，这可是他特意要的蜜月房。  
洛基也不是两年前怯懦的样子，他非常相信索尔爱他，就像他从来都知道索尔是个什么样的人，从来都知道这个特别会惹人不高兴的直男对他满眼都是粉红泡泡。

是喜欢的。

洛基拿起两片玫瑰花瓣贴在索尔的乳头上，眯眼道：“只要从洗澡到床上，你都不让它们掉下来，”他压低声音贴在索尔耳边，“今晚，我就任你处置。”  
“小坏蛋在谈条件呢。”索尔按住胸口的两片花瓣，“你本来就想和我上床。如果我非要欺负你，我就选只吻你，不操你。”

洛基哈哈笑了两声，按住索尔已经有些许反应的下身，勾引道：“老公，你不可能忍得住的。”  
卖力挑逗的下场是第二日腰酸背痛，索尔还来了一场晨间火热，加上不必要的调情足足做到中午，他拿着午饭回来的时候，洛基摊在床上装一具死尸。  
“我累死了。”洛基看着天花板，“我们有阵子没做了，我现在脖子以下都不属于我了。”  
他用力爬起来和老板请假，浑身酸疼地和要索尔要午饭，他在不吃点什么就饿死了。  
奥丁森对此无比热烈。他对照顾伴侣这件事充满温情，刚刚在小桌子上摆好午餐，抬头等夸夸时，洛基对他张嘴，嘴里说：“老公——啊——”

索尔感觉心脏被什么“biu”的击中了。洛基很少很少在房事外喊老公，索尔堪称受宠若惊的喂饭。  
“你干吗一副遇上什么不可思议大事的表情。”洛基嚼着嘴里的寿司，讲实话他有点讨厌，但酒店服务总没法考虑宾客胃口，好在索尔细心地挑掉了生鱼片，他不吃那个。  
“你很少叫我老公，以前也很少。”

洛基看着索尔，攀上索尔的脖子：“老公老公老公老公！老公！”  
索尔破天荒脸红了，抱着洛基说：“干吗呀——”  
洛基觉得这样的索尔太可爱了，他笑着说：“我想和老公多撒撒娇么！”  
索尔红着脸，看起来纯情，抓着洛基的手就放在自己的腿间。

洛基感受那火热大声嚎道：“你个大淫魔！”  
索尔痴迷地看着他：“你是魅魔，勾人魂魄的那种。”

Fin

ps：  
很久很久，世界上最不欢迎索尔来日本的人，就是洛基的老板。  
直到洛基先生辞职回家。


	7. 番外篇：小五、铁头憨憨奥丁森

小五

索尔和洛基大吵一架。  
撕逼撕得昏天黑地，孩子们被妈妈以健康成长的环境为由接走，两人在各种社交网站撕得无影遁形，气喘吁吁，各有各的理，都不回家睡觉了，洛基跑去住酒店，索尔不放心，也住洛基住的酒店的里，还是同一层，对门。

两人抬头不见低头见，唯有酒店老板笑开颜。

吵架的起因是洛基怀孕了，都特开心，两个人开开心心跑医院检查，医生说，这个胚胎不太好，胎儿好像不发育，洛基还是不完整腺体风险大，综合考虑建议流。

索尔当然是想赶紧流掉，早打对身体影响没那么大。  
洛基不这么想，他想试试。  
洛基不讨厌小孩，之前生孩子也都算顺利。  
但是索尔死活要他流，他就逆反心理不爽了，骂索尔大渣男敢让他打胎。

索尔有苦敢说出，两人吵得难分难解。  
那天在酒店门口遇见，两人唇枪舌战，从大堂一路吵到电梯，吵到洛基摔门回房间。  
越想越气他妈的。

洛基干脆跑去玩。  
酒吧，蹦迪，喝酒，气死索尔·奥丁森。  
酒吧里自然有猎艳的，一个俊男上前和洛基搭话。  
“哦甜心，你闻起来是正经香水的味道，不知道咬下去怎么样？”  
“让你失望了，我没有腺体。”  
“怀孕的人没有么？”长发男人撩了撩头发，靠在洛基耳边，“你真好笑呢，洛基先生。”  
“你认识我……？”  
“您可是名人。”  
简单的几句聊天倒称得上有趣，洛基却越来越觉得不适，酒吧里的味道有些熏到他，他，感觉身上有些发冷。  
正沉迷于第三次碰杯的时候，索尔怒气冲冲地进来。  
“你又胡闹什么！”  
那个举着酒杯的长发男人眨了眨眼，半抱着洛基，询问道：“你难道要和这种趾高气扬的人走？洛基先生，明天全网都会觉得您是贴上去的Omega，和我走看起来更划算。你们这几天不是在网上撕得不留脸面么。”  
索尔气得耳朵红了，他扯过洛基，他一秒钟也不能忍受洛基被别人圈着，更何况，那个人看起来根本就不正经！谁知道这个混蛋是想做什么，他必必须须把他的伴侣带出这个混乱的酒吧，在这个地方一点都不好！

但是洛基被拉着胳膊，扯在两个人的中间。  
这个长发男人看起来并不合适，他不想像只小猫一样被捡走。但是索尔在一边，他又太想刹杀索尔的气焰，毕竟刚刚吵完架。洛基甩开两个人，就被狠狠地抓住手腕，拉向索尔那一边。  
洛基转身，一头扎进了索尔的怀里，比起不安全的人，心里毫不犹豫地选择了索尔。但是他偏偏就不要选，反正，索尔一定会挽留他。  
嘿嘿。  
被偏爱的感觉真不错呢。

他现在浑身抖得像筛子一样，绝对不能随便和人去玩去冒险，肚子里的小五告诉他——现在绝对不是赌气的时间。

都这样了，今天就回家吧。回到家的路上，洛基就已经像个树懒似的死死粘在索尔身上，他甚至不愿意走一步，要索尔把他抱回去。  
索尔怒气冲冲地骂道：“你现在倒是会粘人了？小疯子，你知道多危险么，我恨不得把你锁起来。”  
洛基眼睛亮亮地说：“锁呀，把我锁起来，像一条龙一样守着他的宝藏？”

“你喝多了。”索尔低声说。  
“我可没有。”洛基笑了笑。

索尔难为情地讲：“强行留着他，你受痛几率太大了，还不如安安全全地引流，出事的话，对你身体不好，反正我们有四个孩子了。”  
“我怎么可能不想留下他，我和你一样爱我们的孩子，我说话太直白，让你误会了。我们别吵架了。”索尔伺候洛基洗脚，坐在沙发上，洛基抬脚给了索尔一脸水。

索尔脸上带着洛基的洗脚水，低头亲吻洛基的脚背，像个虔诚的骑士。

“比起肚子里的小宝宝，你有没有危险是我首要考虑的，我不可能拿你去冒险，我可以找最好的医院最好的医生让你安安全全地流掉他，而不是有一天，你在哪里突然出事。”  
索尔低下头：“我害怕。”

“可我很想生下他。”  
洛基咬咬嘴唇。  
“我一想，他不完整不安全的原因来自我不完全的腺体。我觉得特别后悔，如果我不任性，如果我不任性乖乖的，如果我换一种方法告诉你我想被疼爱，这个小生命就能健健康康地来到人间。”  
洛基眼里全是眼泪：“为什么呢，他多无辜啊。”

索尔觉得无地自容，他抱住洛基亲吻：“别哭，别哭，从来都不是你的错。”  
“都怪我不是么？”索尔吻着洛基的眼眶，“是我的错，如果我更懂得多爱你一些，你就不会受委屈，以前不会，现在也不会。”  
“我觉得我真的不懂得如何告诉你我多爱你，但我会给你更多更多，一直到我们都老去，我绝不会停止爱你。”  
“再说，洛基你也别生了，咱们都有四个了，再生地球该受不了了。”  
洛基擦擦眼泪，笑道：“你以前可不是这么说的，你说我们要为生育率做贡献。”  
“babalala我没有说过我不认！”  
“那你要陪我去，我害怕，我没有打过胎。”洛基缩了缩，“网上说会把孩子用镊子夹碎拉出来。”

“拜托亲爱的，他就是个胚胎。”索尔的手在洛基的肚子上滑过，“发育不起来的小可怜，我和医院沟通过，药流引流，你不用去医院的。”

“哦。”  
“别这么不开心啦。”

洛基突然正经极地扳起脸，皱眉道：“索尔，吃药后是不是有一阵子都不能做爱了？”  
索尔想了想：“肯定不行啊，你流干净还得养好身体养一阵，你放心！我肯定能忍住！”  
洛基翻了个大白眼，狠狠把索尔压在地板上，坐在索尔的胸肌上。

“傻逼！明天开始再说吃药，现在开始好好满足我！”他捏着索尔的鼻子生气地说，“你想禁欲，我还不想呢！”  
索尔笑着说：“遵命。”

Fin  
ps：洛基看账单的时候，看着酒店的花销，又大骂了索尔一通。

  
铁头憨憨奥丁森  
洛基在七十五岁寿终正寝。  
当时是凌晨三点三十，索尔睡得正香。那时候他打了个打喷嚏，难受地抱住了一边的洛基。  
索尔醒来的时候，像往常一样碰了碰身边人的鼻子，说：“快起床，我们今天要去看孙女。”  
洛基不理他。  
凉凉的。  
嗯，不在了。  
洛基在梦里，非常舒适地离开了这个世界。他在死前嘴角也是带着笑的。  
索尔傻了，他靠在床边，哭了很长时间。他拄着拐杖站起来，然后打给儿女，打给911。他知道没救了，洛基的尸体已经变冷了，医学诊断出来了，是大概在半夜离开人世。  
难怪昨晚抱了一晚上也没有抗拒。  
洛基很久以前就和他讲过遗愿。他希望自己被做成一颗宝石，他的一生，都和闪亮的珠宝离不开关系。  
希望是一颗蓝宝石，要方形的，学不会圆滑，容易磕磕碰碰，要他设计的宇宙魔方，要，索尔眼睛的颜色。

索尔剪下洛基一节头发。  
索尔剪下自己一节头发。

他翻出了多年前结婚时的礼服。已经八十多岁的人穿不上了，找了上好的手工师傅，定制了两套一模一样的衣服。  
索尔准备好了双人的墓地和棺材，他穿戴整齐，然后帮洛基穿上了他那套。洛基就好像睡着了，索尔摩擦着洛基的脸颊，他亲爱的100%，终于不剩下一点味道。

他偷偷亲了一下，呲，怪怪的味道。

最后是帮洛基戴宝石。  
“好看么，你的宝石。”索尔拿出一枚圆形绿宝石，配上了项链。在停尸间里帮洛基带好。他拿出自己脖子上的项链，方形的蓝色宝石，轻声说道：“那个是我，这个是你。你想要的蓝色立方体，喜欢吧。”  
“过几天是我选好的下葬日。”  
“洛基，在我们五十二年的婚姻里，你总是给我充足的爱。”  
“我也许，从来没有给过你100%的狂热，我看过你写的日记，知道过，原来你更想要那种不现实的婚姻。可我总是不够格，我真是个恶劣的坏蛋啊。”索尔笑着说，“你真的对我很好。你给了我童话故事里的爱情。”  
“我总是欺负你。”  
“我是不是特别讨厌，我肯定特别讨厌，你应该还在等着我吧。只是几天，别埋怨我太久啊，我……马上就会去陪你了。”  
“我知道你喜欢被我抱着，却不太喜欢抱我，你总说我块头太大了。但是啊……我很喜欢被你抱，洛基，洛基……我靠在你怀里了哦。”  
“你冷冰冰的呢。”  
“很快我也就冷冰冰的了吧。”  
“等死好无聊啊——啊，宝贝，赶紧陪我说说话吧。应该很快了，等药生效，我就可以一直陪着你了。”  
“总感觉你会骂我。”  
“呲……好害怕啊。”

索尔奥丁森在八十六岁时，靠在他丈夫的怀中自杀。  
几日后，他们一同下葬。

END

在只有神知道的世界

洛基晃了晃晕晕沉沉的头，他刚刚渡过了漫长却也短暂的一生。  
索尔抱着他随后醒来，晃了晃头，他看了一秒钟怀里的洛基，乍舌道：“果然，又是我抱着你。”  
洛基说：“死后告白那段好肉麻。”  
索尔亲亲洛基的额头：“有什么的。我爱你。”  
洛基笑了笑：“傻瓜一样。”

Fin

  
本文网络版本全部完结  
定制本含四篇未公开番外（包括和谐部分扩写和番外车车）  
定制本可从web@琰十二、lof@盐十二，获知购买链接  
上架店铺taobao@老干部工作室


End file.
